Una de zombis
by lobunaluna
Summary: Una parodia humorística (general) hacia las películas de zombis con participacion de los caballeros, espectros, marinas y otras divinidades. Alguien entro al inframundo y revivio a varios muertos, solo que estos estan con un gran apetito. Y las victimas seran nuestros conocidos personajes. ¿Que haran para sobrevivir si sus tecnicas no sirven?
1. Dia 1: el origen de todo

_**Lost Canvas y Saint Seiya son de Shiori Teshirogi y Masami Kurumada.**_

_**Nota preliminar:**_

_**En resumida, una parodia humorística (general) hacia las películas de zombis con los caballeros, espectros, marinas y otras divinidades. No esperen hallar mucha cordura o sensatez en algunos personajes o sentido a las situaciones. Para algo es una parodia xD. En otras palabras cero cordura en este fic.**_

_**Lobunaluna**_

_Día 01…_

_Inframundo: Primera prisión._

Lune estaba leyendo uno de los inmensos volúmenes de su biblioteca personal, no muy lejos de ahí. Minos jugaba con una marioneta, perdón utilizaba a Marquino de marioneta. Byacu estaba durmiendo la siesta junto con varios miembros de la tropa del juez. Por lo cual no vieron pasar al intruso. Todos estaban muy enfocados en sus importantes asuntos.

_Segunda prisión._

Pharao estaba muy tranquilo tocando su Benet, mientras Cerbero se daba un festín de almas. El intruso paso sin ser visto también.

_Tercera prisión._

El intruso se paró a mirar como Ivan de Troll utilizaba una roca gigante como bola de bolos y las almas, que cumplían ahí su castigo, como pinos. Sonrió con amargura y siguió su camino.

_Cuarta prisión_

Phlégyas de Lycaon, estaba jugando a saltar sobre las cabezas de los muertos. La verdad que resultaba divertido ver a las almas tratar de agarrar al espectro cuando este les pisaba las cabezas. La persona se subió a la balsa de Lycaon y cruzo el lago con suma calma. Cuando el espectro quiso ir hacia ella no la hayo.

-¿Pero qué…?-Cayo al lago donde las almas intentaron ahogarlo, por lo cual se vio en la obligación de nadar lo más rápido posible hacia la orilla.- ¿Dónde está mi balsa…?

_Quinta prisión_

Stand de Escarabajo se entretenía tirando gasolina dentro de una tumba abierta, para que el fuego que hay en ella se intensifique. Luego de ver que una tumba esta lista, saco una parrilla, la coloco sobre esta y coloco un costillar. Ya era hora de almorzar.

-Un… costillas al fuego infernal… Siempre quedan bien cocidas.-El espectro sonrió y siguió en su labor de cocina.

-Tardaran horas en comerte entero gordo.-Murmuro el intruso mientras pasaba caminando entre las tumbas sin que el espectro se diera cuenta.

_Sexta prisión._

En el desierto ardiente: Sylphid de Basilisco está armando castillos de arena. Con algo debía matar el tiempo, ya se había cansado de talar árboles del bosque infernal, donde se hallan los castigados por suicidio.

_Séptima Prisión_

Aquí varios espectros jugaban a saltar las fosas. Sin duda el ejército del dios del inframundo estaba aburrido.

-¿Y estos son guerreros?-Negó con la cabeza, podría esperar esos actos en el santuario de Poseidón o Athena, pero no en el inframundo.

_Octava Prisión_

Aquí curiosamente todos los guerreros a cargo de este lugar, jugaban al jockey sobre hielo con las cabezas de los muertos. En un lugar había una bandera que decía "Aguante los infernales". Luego de contemplar un breve momento, el intruso entendió que lo que esos espectros hacían era entrenar para algún partido.

-¿Hades tiene un equipo de Jockey?-La cara de sorpresa no se hizo esperar por su parte. Negó con y siguió caminando. Salió de la prisión y miro desde la colina más alta, lo que venía a buscar. Todo el reino del Hades con todos sus muertos. Se paró y sonrió.-Donde está el mendigo papel…-Busco en sus bolsillos el papel donde tenía el conjuro.-Aquí esta… bueno armemos un poco de caos… muajajjajaja

"_εγώ σας προστάζω να σηκωθεί και να ζήσουν και πάλι. Θα φάει το σαλόνι, και θα καταστρέψει όλα όσα η ζωή έχει δημιουργήσει." (Yo les ordenó levantarse y volver a vivir. Comerán a los que viven y destruirán todo lo que la vida ha creado.) "_

Los muertos recientes del todo el inframundo comenzaron a levantarse de sus tumbas donde eran prisioneros. El hechizo solo funcionaba con todo aquellos que solo tuvieran no más de 48 horas de fallecidos.

-Esto provocará el verdadero caos…-comenzó a reír. Cuando vio que los resucitados le miraban como un posible festín, se percató de cierto pequeño detalle.-HAY NO ME OLVIDE ORDENARLES QUE NO ME COMAN… MAMA…-Salió corriendo de ahí, mientras varios zombis le perseguían. Escapo del inframundo como entro sin ser visto.

_Palacio de Giudeca_

-Señor Hades usted me lo prometió.-Kagaho miro a su señor. No estaba acostumbrando a enfrentarlo y mucho menos contradecirlo.

-Es cierto amor… Pandora, Radamanthys, Hypnos, Thanatos y yo firmamos como testigos-La diosa le tendió a su esposo un papel.

-Eso es mentira…-Tomo el papel, esperando hallar una broma por parte de su esposa.

"_Yo el grande, magnifico, apuesto y poderoso Hades, dios y señor del inframundo, me comprometo a devolverle al espectro Kagaho de Bennu su hermano Sui. Si este no quema a ningún otro espectro durante un siglo." _Debajo figuraban las firmas de los testigos y los dos sujetos en cuestión.

-Tengo que hacer memoria de los tratos que firmo…-Kagaho miro a su señor con reproche al igual que su esposa…-Es que…-no quería revivir al niño, si lo hacia Kagaho no le prestaría atención.

-HADES TRAE A LA VIDA A ESE NIÑO AHORA.-Perséfone amenazo a su esposo con un palo de amasar.

-Está bien…-Hades se encogió en su silla.- te devuelvo a tu hermano-Sui se materializo frente a ellos, el pequeño parecía algo desorientado, pero cuando vio a Kagaho se fue corriendo a los brazos de este.

-Gracias mi señor…-Kagaho tomo en brazos a su hermano mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-¿No es una hermosa escena?-Pregunto Perséfone. Mientras Hades hacia muecas y Thanatos ponía los ojos en blanco.

_-SEÑOR HADES…_-El grito de Minos, por cosmos, saco a muchos de su estado de desconcierto. Aiakos se levantó tan rápido de su asiento por el susto tirando a Violeta, que se hallaba sentada sobre sus piernas. Radamanthys arqueo una ceja.

-¿Que le pasara a este idiota?-pregunto el juez

_-¿Que sucede?-_pregunto Hades, en voz alta, para ser odio por todos.

_-Disculpe mi intromisión su maleficencia… ¿Pero usted revivió a un par de muertos?_-La voz del espectro sonaba como si preguntar le llevara mucho esfuerzo.

-¿Revivir…?-El dios miro a las deidades y guerreros presentes.-_No, no eh sacado a nadie de sus castigos._

_-Entonces estos sujetos que se están comiendo a la mitad de mi tropa y quieren comerse mi cerebro y el de Barlog… ¿No es obra suya?_-Pregunto el juez.

_-No. ¿Desde cuando tienes cerebro?-_Esta pregunta saco una carcajada a todos los presentes.

_-Pues… -_el espectro parecía algo incómodo_-entonces. Mi señor permítame decir una cosa._

_-¿Qué quieres decir?-_pregunto Hades, dándole autorización para hablar.

-_HAY ZOMBIS POR TODO EL INFRAMUNDO Y SE ACABAN DE CENAR A LA MITAD DE MI TROPA. SOLO ME QUEDA LUNE, MARQUINO Y BYAKU.-_Grito el espectro.

-Hay este Minos y sus ocurrencias…-Perséfone comenzó a reírse al igual que el resto de los presentes.

-Imagínense zombis en el inframundo.-Radamanthys reía a mandíbula suelta, hasta Kagaho se reía, casi no podía estar de pie ante la risa.

-SEÑOR HADES…-Valentine de Harpía entro corriendo al salón del trono.-Todos… todos los muertos están volviendo a la vida… se comieron a todo el equi… equipo… de jockey.

-¿tú también…? Hay por mi…-el dios soltó un suspiro- Pandora anota en la lista de lo que NO pueden hacer, las películas de zombis… les está afectando la cabeza.

_-SEÑOR HADES…_-Llamo de nuevo Minos.-_Se están comiendo a Marquino… ya no tengo subordinados para arrojar… _

_-¿Lune y Byaku?-_Thanatos estaba prestando atención, había varios cosmos extinguiéndose.

_-Lune me dijo que él me podría ser útil si salimos con vida… y tiene razón. Byaku… fue el que más a mano tenia lo arroje primero. –_Minos cayo un momento_.-Ninguna__técnica sirve._

-Señor Hades… hay cosmos de espectros desapareciendo…-Informo Pandora.- ¿Esta seguro que no revivió a nadie con un apetito excesivo?-Hades se levantó de su trono, de mal humor, y se dirigió a la ventana para observar que pasaba. Quedo estático ante el paisaje. –Señor Hades…-la joven se acercó a él- POR TODO EL INFIERNO.

Los demás presentes se acercaron a la ventana apresurados, frente a ellos unos zombis se hacían el festín con el espectro de Gárgola.

-Esos…son…-Comenzó el algo sorprendido Hades.

-Zombis…-Respondió el asqueado Hypnos. Al poco tiempo: Zeros de Rana, Queen de Arlune, Sylphid de Basilisco, Youma de Mefistófeles, Cheshire de Cait Sith entran al recinto para luego cerrar la puerta tras ellos.

-Que corrida…-Basilisco parecía muerto de miedo.-Por qué tu técnica no los detuvo. -Miro a Mefistófeles esperando hallar una respuesta.

-No se… siempre funciona. –Respondió este.- ¿Y la tuya…? Tampoco los detuvo

-YOUMA… -escuchan como una mujer golpea la puerta-ME DEJASTE AFUERA ABRE LA PUERTA…

-¡PARTITA…!-abren la puerta dejando pasar a la mujer, para luego cerrarla...-¿Te mordieron?

-No… pero si lo hacían… eras al primero que me cenaba.-Le informo esta.

-Tu siempre tan amorosa.-El espectro sonrió con diversión.-Siempre pensando en involucrarme en tus cosas…

-ABRANOS LA PUERTA POR EL AMOR AL SEÑOR HADES… ABRANOS…-Minos y Lune aporreaban la puerta. Los espectros dejaron pasar a los dos guerreros, que llegaban rojos por la corrida que se habían hecho desde la primera prisión.

-¿De dónde salieron esos sujetos?-Lune estaba más pálido que de costumbre. Miro a su señor-Mi señor si estaba aburrido hubiera hecho otra cosa.

-No fui yo… Lo juro.

-Bendita la hora en la que se me ocurre hacer validar el trato.-Se lamentó Kagaho aun con su hermano en brazos. Que ocultaba su cabeza en el cuello del más grande.

-¿Oigan por qué están así de sudados?-pregunto la sorprendida Perséfone a los recién llegados.

-Venimos corriendo desde la primera prisión…-Informo Lune.

-¿Pero ustedes dos no tienen alas? ¿Por qué no volaron Lune?-Pregunto la diosa con calma.

-PERO QUE IDIOTAS.-exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo. Por el miedo a ser comidos se olvidaron de volar.

-¿Como pudimos olvidarnos que tenemos alas…?-Minos estaba desilusionado consigo mismo.

-Bueno… primero tenemos que deshacernos de esos…-Informo Hypnos.-Señor Hades… usted puede.

-No.-dijo este cortante.

-¿Como que no?-dijeron todos al unísono.

-Lo estoy intentando, pero es inútil alguien más revivió a los muertos.-Informo el dios. Escucharon como de pronto comenzaron a golpear la puerta. Todos se fueron hacia atrás del salón. No era la voz de nadie la que se escuchaba del otro lado. Era un extraño gemido el gemido de los muertos.

-Hay mama…-Exclamo Perséfone.

-No llames a la bruja de mi hermana…. Que ya tengo suficientes problemas como para sopórtame a ella.-se quejó Hades. La puerta se abrió dejando paso a los zombis.

-¿Como hicieron para escapar ustedes dos?-Pregunto Aiakos.

-Tiramos a los más inútiles para que se entretuvieran comiéndolos para poder pasar.-Informo Minos. Todos miraron a un espectro.

-¿Qué?-Zeros parecía muerto de miedo.-Mi señor… usted no…HAY MADRE.-El dios Thanatos le metió un puntapié al espectro arrojándolo hacia los zombis.

-Alguien tenía que sacrificarse por el bien del resto.-Informo este mientras se limpiaba el zapato. -Qué asco tuve que patear a un mortal.

Los zombis se acercaron a Zeros… ante la expectante mirada del resto. Hades le tapaba los ojos a Perséfone, lo mismo Kagaho con Sui. Aiakos estaba grabando todo con el celular. Luego de pesar a Zeros, que lo contemplaran de arriba hacia abajo y de derecha a izquierda. Los zombis se reunieron en consejo. Lo único que se escuchaba era ese extraño gemido que emitían.

-Oigan somos zombis, pero no comemos porquerías.-Informo uno…-A sí que… -Volviendo a su anterior actitud comenzaron a acercarse al resto de los presentes.

-Zeros si serás inútil… ni como sacrificio sirves…-Le gruño Radamanthys que junto con el resto huía de la habitación por una puerta lateral.

_Continuara…_


	2. Dia 1: ¿Señales?

_Dia 1: ¿Señales?_

_Casa de Cáncer._

-Ángelo no pareces vos así de arreglado.-Se burló Afrodita. Mientras observaba como su amigo trataba de dominar su cabello con gel.

-Cállate… conoceré a mis suegro, que quieres que haga que me presente todo desaliñado.-Se acomodó la corbata.-Seguro que es un maldito, como la bruja de mi suegra.

-No seas amargado…-Le dijo el otro mientras-Tal vez no es igual que tu suegra.

-Te juro que si tuviera la oportunidad la mataría.-Mascara se terminó de arreglar- ¿Cómo me veo?

-Como un ser humano normal.-le dijo su amigo.

-Pues… en ese caso nos vemos rosita...-El caballero abandono la estancia.

-Odio cuando me dice rosita…-el caballero soltó un suspiro- Ojala que el suegro sea un maldito.

_Casa de Aries._

Mu, estaba con Milo, Camus y Aldebarán en la primera casa. Matando el tiempo, cuando vieron pasar a Mascara de muerte arreglado. Por poco y no le reconocen. Le saludaron con la mano, pero el simpático caballero no se molestó en devolverlo.

-¿Soy el único que cree que se cayó en la bañera y tubo un ataque de amnesia?-pregunto Milo.

-Se va a cavar el mundo… Mascara se vistió como una persona civilizada…-Los guerreros comenzaron a reírse.

_Casa de Géminis._

-SAGA…-Kanon entro a la sala solamente cubierto con un toalla.-Te gastaste todo el acondicionador de nuevo.

-Aquí está el de emergencia… deja de quejarte.-Le tira un envase y su hermano vuelve al baño.-Tanto melodrama por un acondicionador… que exagerado.

-Seguramente si fuera al rever el infeliz me lanza la explosión de galaxias antes de decirme que pasa.-Termino de bañarse y se vistió.-Tengo que irle a comprar el regalo de cumpleaños al idiota de Saga… Le regalare un juego de sales de baño… Eso seguro lo usa… y una remera ya arruino la última que le regale…-Se decía para sí mismo mientras se arreglaba, salió de la habitación y se dirigió al corredor donde su hermano vigilaba.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Saga. Mientras observaba como su hermano se ponía su chaqueta.

-A comprar al mercado de Atenas…-Le gruño.-No cocines… cuando vuelva preparare yo la cena. Salió de la casa de Géminis dejando a su hermano temporalmente solo… o eso creía.

_Casa de Aries._

-Buenas chicos…-Kanon se acercó al cuarteto de dorados.

-¿Sales?-Pregunto Aldebaran.

-Si… tengo que comprar algunas cosas y el regalo de cumpleaños de Saga…

-¿Pero su cumpleaños no es dentro de un mes?-Pregunto algo sorprendido Camus.

-Por eso… si lo compro ahora no tendré que buscar alguna escusa estúpida para salir a comprarlo el mes que viene.-Kanon se encogió de hombros…-Nos vemos.

-Se va acabar el mundo…-Dijo Milo estupefacto.-Mascara arreglado y este amable, pensando en el regalo de su hermano...

-Vamos Milo no se acabara el mundo por eso…-Le dijo divertido Aldebarán.

-Cierto, para que se acabe el mundo Mascara tiene que tener novia.

-Tiene novia…-Afrodita se unió a los caballeros. Que le observaban con cara de "Me estas jodiendo".-Se llama María Ángeles Murder… Una belleza de chica, la eh visto dos veces. Me pregunto que hace con Ángelo.

-¿Ángelo tiene una novia linda?-Preguntaron todos al unísono.

-Ya esta es el fin del mundo… Son muchas señales juntas.-Dice Milo.

-No exageres Milo… Sería el fin del mundo si Camus dice que tiene novia.

-La tiene-Dice Milo, ganándose un puñetazo de su amigo.-Hay, pero si es cierto… ¿No estas saliendo con la amiga de su hermana?

-Calla Milo.-Le dijo Camus.

-Oigan… ¿El apellido de la novia de Ángelo es Murder?-Pregunto Aldebarán a Afrodita, este asintió.- ¿Murder no es asesinato en inglés?

-Creo que si… pero ella es Italiana al igual que Ángelo…-Informo Afrodita.-Vamos no sean paranoicos.

_Ciudad de Atenas._

-Angelo…-La joven se acercó al caballero.-No era necesario que te arreglaras tanto.

-Tu… ni te arreglaste.-El caballero miro a la joven.-Pareces de entre casa. Vamos a ver a tu padre.

-¿Es el padre de usted o de ella joven?-Pregunto un anciano sentado en una banca cerca de donde estaban los jóvenes.

-Angelo… mi padre.-Le dijo la chica sonriente.

-Nadie le pregunto vejete… no se meta-Ángelo frunció el entrecejo, mientras María Ángeles comenzaba a ahogar una risa.

-¿Vejete?-El anciano se acercó a la pareja. Mascara pensó que el viejo le pegaría con el bastón.-Soy Demetrio Murder… el padre de María.

-Dioses hagan que me trague la tierra.-Pidió Mascara.

_-¿Estás seguro Ángelo de Cáncer?-_recibió una respuesta colectiva de las deidades griegas.

-No gracias…-Murmuro.-Disculpe suegro…

-Esperaba verte con otra ropa… -El anciano miro a Ángelo.-Vístete como un apersona normal… Que soy tu suegro no tu jefe.-Mascara puso una mueca de disgusto.-Mi hija me ha hablado maravillas de ti… casi creía que eras como el hijo que nunca tuve.

-Y yo vistiéndome como ñoño…-Mascara se despeino el cabello, volviéndolo a tener como siempre.

-A si esta mejor… María vamos a buscar a la bruja de tu madre a la funeraria-Miro a su hija quien asintió- y de ahí vamos al yate.

-¿Yate?-Pregunto Mascara.- ¿Qué Yate?

-Ah cierto Ángelo… me olvide de decirte… -la joven con la que estaba saliendo desde hace un año y medio le sonrió- MI padre es una de las personas más ricas de Italia.

-ERES MILLONARIA Y NO ME LO DIJISTE.

-Ella no es millonaria… la plata, hasta que me muera, es mía…-El hombre sonrió- Ella es una persona normal. Que tiene que trabajar para mantenerse. Es una forma que eh diseñado para que aprenda a valorar el esfuerzo del trabajo.

-Que suegrito simpático vine a tener…-Dijo este por lo bajo. Mientras se dirigían al elegante Lamborghini Diablo, de color negro, de su suegro.- ¿ESTE ES SU AUTO?

-Si… Tú y mi hija irán en el que le acabo de regalar a ella. Este auto es la segunda cosa que eh hecho bien en mi vida.

-La primera es casarse supongo.-Dijo Mascara. Su novia y suegro comenzaron a reírse.

-NO la primera cosa que hice bien fue ponerme una empresa funeraria… -el hombre rio.-Es un negocio que siempre tiene clientes. La tercera cosa que hice bien fue tener a María… y la numero un millón fue casarme.

-Suegro ¿Dónde estaba escondido?-Exclamo el sonriente Mascara. De no ser por la suegra que tenía, diría que María era la mujer perfecta.

_Funeraria._

-Por qué no tengo esa suerte…-La mujer observaba como velaban a un joven de la edad del novio de su hija. Se alejó del lugar y fue a recibir al nuevo cliente. Luego de llenados los papeles preliminares, llevo el cuerpo a la morgue de la funeraria. A penas dio unos pasos cuando comenzó a escuchar gritos provenientes de las salas.-Inevitable siempre está la loca que sufre un ataque de histeria.-Detrás suyo el nuevo cliente comenzaba a levantarse de la camilla. Se dio vuelta al escuchar un ruido…-Pero este sujeto… -Profirió un grito de terror cuando el zombi se lanzó contra ella.

_Estacionamiento del supermercado de Atenas._

-Listo… ya está todo…-Miro las 10 botellas de acondicionador, junto con los ingredientes para la cena de la noche y otras cosas que se le había antojado comprar... Manejo hasta la zona céntrica de Atena se detuvo en un negocio de ropa y compro una remera para Saga. Luego paro en una perfumería y compro las dichosas sales de baño y otras cosas que Saga seguramente disfrutaría en las 4 horas que duraba su baño.

Iba manejando tranquilamente cuando vio a un hombre, vestido con ropa para correr, pasar corriendo frente a él como si lo persiguiera el diablo. Detuvo la marcha de golpe porque si no le embestía. Al poco tiempo pasaron varios sujetos corriendo detrás de él, algunos llevando tenedores y cuchillos. Con la ropa manchada de algo de color rojo. Kanon miro todo sorprendido.

-Esos sujetos sí que corren rápido estás para un maratón.-Espero que el semáforo le diera luz verde para continuar. Mientras manejaba vio venir a un ciclista pedaleando a todo lo que le permitían sus piernas, pero fue derribado por una anciana que salió de una peluquería.- ¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS?-Varias mujeres salieron de la peluquería y comenzaron hacerse un festín con el ciclista. Algunas tenían el pelo a medio teñir o con ruleros. Una levanto la vista y miro a Kanon dentro de su camioneta. Lo señalo y todas miraron al apetitoso joven que miraba todo estupefacto. Cuando vio lo que se le avecinaba, Kanon puso marcha atrás y abandono la calle lo más rápido posible.

_Casa de Géminis._

Saga estaba echado en el sillón mirando una vieja película de zombis. Estaba todo muy aburrido, comenzó a sonar su celular, era Kanon.

-¿Qué pasa?

-SAGA HAY ZOMBIS… EN ATENAS.-Grito Kanon.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Kanon has estado bebiendo agua salada de nuevo?-Pregunto Saga.

-NO, ES CIERTO SE ESTABAN COMIENDO A UN CICLISTA FRENTE A MI.-Saga hiso cara de fastidio. Su hermano y sus locuras.

-Kanon llámame cuando sea algo REALmente importante.-Colgó y tiro el celular sobre la mesa de té.

_Funeraria._

-Mama ya llegamos…-La joven entro a la funeraria, como si fuera su casa. No hubo respuesta.

-Esta mujer… le dije que no dejara desentendida la recepción.-Se quejó el padre de la joven.

-Huele a muerto…-Informo Mascara, algo había en ese lugar agarro la mano de su chica.

-Es una funeraria… es claro que hay muertos…-Le dijo el anciano mientras se acercaba a una puerta lateral. Cuando la abrió salió su mujer y le ataco al cuello. Con un certero golpe de su bastón el nombre desvió la mordida hacia su pecho.

-Qué te pasa vieja loca…-Se sacó a la mujer de encima. Mientras Mascara rompía el cristal que contenía el hacha para incendios.- ¿Amanda…?-La mujer tenía una mordida en su cuello y parecía completamente salida de si…

-Suegro córrase…-Mascara le rebano el cuello a su suegra de un tajado. Mascara comenzó a llorar.

-Lamento que tuvieras que matar a mi esposa Ángelo… veo que la querías.

-¿Quien dijo que lloro de tristeza?-Angelo se limpiaba las lágrimas, mientras sonreía.-Eh querido hacer eso desde que la conocí.

-ANGELO…-Le reprocho la joven, esta miro a su padre…-¿Papa te mordió no?-El hombre asiente. Saca una pistola debajo de su gabardina y se la tiende a su hija…-Quieres que te…

-Si mi hija… sé que será una decisión difícil… pero…-No pudo terminar la frase su hija tomo el arma y le disparo en la cabeza.

-¿María que hiciste?-Ángelo le miro sorprendido.

-"Toda la fortuna es mía hasta que me muera"-La joven sonrió.-Ahora soy millonaria.-Ángelo se acercó a su novia y le beso.

-Ya eres la mujer perfecta… fría sádica, ambiciosa y sin remordimientos a la hora de matar a su propio padre.

-Y Ángelo que quieres somos almas gemelas… ahora corramos… Que ahí salen más.-La mujer tomo a su novio de la mano. Las personas que habían estado velando a sus familiares muertos comenzaban a salir como zombis de las salas asignadas.

-¿Nos subimos a los autos…?

-No lo creo si esto paso acá… todos los giles se subieron a los autos y chocaron en algún lugar… Mira las columnas de humo.-El caballero asintió. Tenía que correr, aun llevaba consigo la filosa hacha con al que había matado a su suegra.

_Centro comercial de Atenas._

-JUSTO HOY TENIAMOS QUE VENIR AL CINE…-Aioria y Marín corrían seguidos por un montón de zombis. Que suerte la nuestra… la invito a ver una película romántica y nos quieren comer un montón de zombis… Sabía que era una mala idea.

-El ascensor…-Se subieron a este y cerraron la puerta…

-¿Qué demonios paso?-Aioria estaba rojo por la corrida.

-No lo sé… pero de donde salieron esos sujetos.-Marín respiraba agitada… Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Frente a ellos un par de niñas exploradoras se estaban comiendo a una abuelita.-Mejor seguimos…-Apretó el botón esta vez hacia el primer subsuelo, donde estaba la moto de Aioria.

-Eso si fue… terrorífico…-Comento el caballero dorado.

_Casa de Sagitario._

Shura y Aioros, estaban mirando la tele. Nada del otro mundo un partido de final de la copa europea. Cuando de pronto fue interrumpido por el noticiario.

_-Noticia de último momento. Por todas partes de la ciudad de Atenas se han producido serios incidente automovilísticos.-Informo la reportera.-Ahora Luna Lobero desde el móvil._

_-Si dijera lo que hemos estado observando seria poco creíble. Los muertos se están levantando y comiendo a los vivos… JULIO CORRE QUE AHÍ VIENEN…_-El hombre dejo caer la cámara mientras que con la reportera se subían al móvil del canal y abandonaban todo. La cámara siguió transmitiendo, un sujeto llego caminando, con la cara completamente desfigurada, seguido de muchos otros.

-ZOMBIS…-Exclamaron Shura y Aioros.

-AIORIA Y MARIN ESTAN EN ATENAS…-El caballero cayo de rodillas.-ME ACABO DE QUEDAR SIN HERMANO…

-Pero puede estar vivo…-Le dijo Shura.

-Shura… es un ataque zombi… No hay posibilidad de que estén vivos… estaban en el cine mirando una película romántica.

-Seguramente estaban a los besos cuando se los comieron los zombis…-Dijo Shura, mientras provocaba un acceso de llanto en su amigo. En la otra casa también se iban enterando lo que pasaba. Saga comenzó a preocuparse por Kanon, al final el otro tonto decía la verdad.

_Callejón en Atenas._

-Corre Ángelo…-La joven corría rápido, mientras al caballero con pantalón de vestir le era un poco más difícil.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo… tienes zapatillas y una bermudas de tela…-Le gruño este. Llegaron a un callejón donde había un par de cajas y un alambrado.-Tenemos que saltar.

-Ángelo…-Le dijo su aterrada novia. Varios zombis se acercaban a ellos. La joven efectuó un par de disparos.-Te amo…

-Lo mismo… digo-Los dos se prepararon para lo que sería la muerte inminente. Comenzó a sonar el celular de Mascara con el tema Thriller de Michael Jackson.- ¿Pero qué carajo…?- Los zombis se pusieron a realizar una coreografía perfecta del tema.-María aprovechemos para saltar el alambrado.-Mascara tubo el buen cuidado de no atender el celular mientras saltaban. Se quedaron un momento del otro lado viendo bailar a los zombis. Mientras María los grababa.

-Esto tiene una cita con Youtube…-Dijo la joven.

_Casa Patriarcal._

-Ángelo no atiende…-Informo el preocupado Piscis. Su amigo siempre atendía a las llamadas.-Espero que no le haya pasado nada.

-AIOIRA…-Exclamo el alegre Aioros.-HERMANO ESTAS VIVO… ¿QUÉ DONDE ESTAN?-Miro a sus camaradas-Aioria dice que esta sobre una furgoneta de reparto. Que los zombis no llegan ahí.

-Pues dile que no se bajen.-Ordeno el patriarca.

-Kanon… responde tarado…-Decía Saga. Quien intentaba fallidamente comunicarse con su hermano. Las líneas figuraban saturadas.

_Calles de Atenas._

Kanon manejaba evitando los accidentes. No tenía tiempo de ponerse atender el celular. Si saca la vista del camino seguramente chocaba. Una pareja de jóvenes, una chica albina con bermudas de tela y remera blanca y un chico con traje que llevaba un hacha ensangrentada se le cruzaron. Freno a centímetros de ellos.

-¿KANON?

-¿MASCARA? SUBAN RAPIDO…-Mascara se subió en el lugar del copiloto y la chica detrás de él.- ¿Esta bien? ¿No los mordieron?

-Bien como se le puede decir en esta situación si… Y no nos mordieron…-Informo Mascara…

-¿Qué demonios sucede?-pregunto Maria.

-Ni idea…-Informo Kanon.-Mascara llama a Saga diles que estamos juntos.

-Está bien… Ahora le digo.-Saco su celular.-Como nos salvaste…-le dice al celular.-Hola Saga... estamos con tu hermano... por ahora vivos.

Continuara...

Nota: la idea de thriller es de :) BrokeNiCeHEaRt.


	3. Dia 1: El deber ante todo

_Día 1: El deber ante todo._

_Mansión de Julián Solo._

-Espere señorita…-Poseidón trataba de evitar, defendiéndose con una almohada, las mordidas de su compañera de cuarto.-Que demonios le pasa…-Esta estaba dispuesta a comerse al pececito.

La joven era una de sus "amigas" había llegado sintiéndose medio mal, claro está no venía sola otras jóvenes vinieron con ella, Poseidón se había quedado con ella porque era la más linda. Aunque ahora con el rostro deformado por la locura caníbal, hubiera preferido dejarle esa joven a Caza.

_-SORRENTO, NECESITO UNA MANITO AQUÍ_…-Llamo el dios por cosmos.

_-Mi señor, me temo que tendrá que pedirle ayuda a otro de los chicos. Con la señorita estamos componiendo una sinfonía perfecta_.-Se excusó el general más leal-_ Y no quiero estropearla._

-Maldito general con cara de niña…-Gruño el dios mientras esquivaba una envestida de su no deseable compañera_.-BIAN… NECESITO QUE TE PRESENTES EN MI HABITACION AHORA._

-_Lo siento mi señor, pero este caballito encontró una excelente jinete iré luego._

-Claro… por qué no lo pensé antes ese inútil no iba ayudarme…-El dios lo pensó un momento mientras estrellaba un velador en la cabeza de la zombi.- Llamare a Crisaor_. Krishna deja lo que estés haciendo y preséntate ante mí._

_-Lo siento mi señor…-_comenzó a excusarse el general.- _pero esta joven sabe cómo se pule mi lanza…_

-PUEDE SER QUE DE TRES NINGUNO ESTE DISPONIBLE…-Rugió el dios, eso era injusto todos se estaban haciendo la fiesta menos él. No esperen Kaza también estaba en la mansión y seguramente solo.- seguro que está solo. _KAZA… necesito tu ayuda._

_-Mi señor… aunque no lo crea estoy con una de las chicas…. A sí que pídale ayuda a los demás.-_Lo dijo sin rodeos.

_-¿Cómo es que estas con una de las chicas?_

_-Me estoy haciendo pasar por el modelo que le gusta…_-El general comenzó a reírse por cosmos.

-Ah no esto ya es una cargada… Hasta el feo de Lynmades está pasándola bomba.-Esquivo de nuevo a la zombi vestida solamente con ropa interior.-Quien más está en la mansión… Ya quédate quieta maldita sea…-Tomo el otro velador y la golpeo con eso…-IO… EL ESTA EN LA OTRA HABITACION… _IO VEN DE INMEDIATO. _

_-Lo lamento mi señor iré cuando termine… esta chica está domando mis instintos más salvajes._

_-Te domare yo de una patada si no vienes…_-Le amenazo…

_-Mi señor… que tal si le pide ayuda a Tethys ella está en la sala.-_Informo este.

_-TETHYS… puedes…-Comenzó el dios._

_-LES DIJE QUE CUANDO MIRO __**MI NOVELA**__**NO MOLESTARAN**__.PIDALE AYUDA A ISAAC QUE ESTA POR AHÍ PERDIENDO EL TIEMPO.-_Le rugió la sirena.

-Hay maldición… Isaac está en el palacio submarino… -el dios parecía fastidiado, tenía seis de sus marinas con él y ninguno parecía dispuesto ayudarle.-Bueno… prefiero aguantármela un poco más solo será unos breves minutos, hasta que el venga.

_Habitación de Isaac, Santuario Submarino._

**1° Acto: Ropa de estilo griego tirada por todos lados.**

**2°Acto: El pantalón de Isaac colgando de un coral cercano a la ventana.**

**3°Acto: Isaac durmiendo con 6 nereidas.**

**¿Cómo se llama la obra?**

"**Solito en casa"**

_-Isaac…_-Llamo Poseidón, el general ni se movió.-_Isaac_.-Llamo el dios más alto.-Isaac-Volvió a llamar un poco más alto, el general tiene el sueño muy pesado, además que está muy cansado.- ¡_ISAAC! MALDITA SEA TE ESTOY LLAMANDO._

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?-El general se despertó y luego se estiro.-Me siento como si hubiera librado la batalla de mi vida.-el joven bosteza- ¿Qué hice a noche?- se refregó su único ojo sano y miro a las nereidas durmientes.-Así, ya me acuerdo…-Soltó una pequeña risa…

_-¿ISAAC ME ESCUCHAS?_

_-Sí, mi señor ¿Que necesita?-_Pregunto este muy servicial.

_-Necesito que vengas inmediatamente a la mansión. Es de vital importancia que estés aquí pronto._

_-¿Otra ves hará fiesta y quiere que congele las bebidas?-_Pregunto el joven, mientras las nereidas comenzaban a despertarse.

_Habitación de Julián Solo, Mansión Solo._

-Ojala fuera eso…-Dice para sí el dios, mientras mantiene alejada a la joven por medio de una silla.- _no mi vida peligra… TE NECESITO AQUÍ DE INMEDIATO. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?_

_Habitación de Isacc, Santuario Submarino._

_-Enseguida parto para allá. Nada estoy aquí solito, en el palacio -_Isaac le sonrió a las jóvenes acompañantes.-Bueno señoritas… el deber me llama.

-Hay no… ¿Te quedas un ratito más?-Pregunto una… mientras las otras le hacían ojitos al general de Kraken.- Por favor quédate un ratito más…

Isaac quedo en medio de una terrible encrucijada. Hacerle caso a su deber como general o hacerle caso a su deber como hombre. Tomo lo que para él fue la decisión más difícil de su vida.

-Está bien… pero solo un ratito.-Se volvió a meter a la cama, que Poseidón arreglara las cosas como pudiera. A fin de cuentas, para algo era un dios.

_9 horas después, Habitación de Julián Solo, Mansión Solo._

-¿Dónde se metió ese tuerto inútil…?-A Poseidón no le quedaban muchas cosas con las que evitar el ataque, solo quedaba una cosa…-No puedo creer que valla hacer esto…-Tomo un preciado objeto del escritorio del cuarto, mientras corría para evitar ser mordido...

En un momento dado se dio vuelta y golpeo a la joven… con un cuadro, de marco de plata macizo, que contenía su propia foto. Escucho el tronido de los huesos craneales de la joven romperse cuando recibió el poderoso golpe. Cayó al suelo realmente muerta. Luego de asegurarse que estuviera muerta se puso unos pantalones, si todo el tiempo estuvo en ropa interior, y abandono la habitación.

_Sala de estar._

-¿Ustedes lo pueden creer?-Esa era la voz de Sorrento.

-Lo estamos viendo, pero me cuesta creerlo.-Dijo Krishna…-Quien diría que existen los zombis…

Al oír esto último Poseidón, lo peso un momento… Todo ese tiempo no había sido perseguido por una loca, sino que era perseguido en ropa interior por una zombi loca. Se dirigió a la sala, encontrándose con Tethys, Sorrento e Io, sentado en el sillón de tres cuerpos. Krishna sentado en uno simple, mientras Kaza y Bian estaban sentados en el suelo, el último con la espalda recargada contra la mesa de té. Poseidón miraba colérico a sus siete, perdón seis guerreros. Ahí faltaba Isaac.

Escucho como se deslizaba una de las puertas de vidrio, que daban acceso a la playa privada de la mansión. Isaac entraba con suma calma. Curiosamente llevaba un pañuelo atado al cuello. Obviamente quería ocultar la evidencia de que estuvo haciendo en el santuario submarino.

-¿Que paso que están todos pegados a la tele…? Que no es nada nuevo.-Dijo el sonriente recién llegado.

-Apocalipsis zombi.-Dijo como si estuviera dando la hora Bian.

-¿Qué?-Dijeron la deidad y general al mismo tiempo. Se acercaron y observaron las sangrientas imágenes que se transmitían, mientras la conductora pedía a las personas por favor que no abandonaran sus casas a menos que fuera de vital importancia hacerlo.

-¿Esto es enserio?-Dijo Isaac, aun no creía lo que miraba su ojo.

-Si es enserio. Nadie puede explicarse como sucedió esto.-Dijo Tethys.

-Ya que están mis siete inútiles juntos…-Comenzó el dios, los guerreros se dieron vuelta mirándolo como no entendiéndole.-La joven que me acompañaba era una zombi… En otras palabras quiso comerme-Los guerreros abrieron los ojos de forma desmesurada. Mientras el cosmos de su señor aumentaba peligrosamente.- ¿SE PUEDE SABER POR QUE NO ACUDIERON CUANDO LES LLAME…?

-Eh bueno, este…-Comenzaron a balbucear todos al mismo tiempo. Fueron salvados por el ruido de un vidrio al romperse.

-¿Eso que fue?-Poseidón retrocedió unos pasos. Al poco tiempo varias de las empleadas domésticas aparecieron con un caminar torpe y llenas de sangre.-No otra vez…-se quejó el dios, acababa de salir de un aprieto ocasionado por una sola. ¿Qué haría ahora si eran 5 los zombis?- Chicos… pueden…-Escucho como se habría de nuevo la puerta de vidrio y cuando miro, estaba solo. Sus generales y sirena habían huido.- Estos como soldados son peores que como enemigos.

Escucho un gemido cuando miro, las zombiempleadas se acercaban peligrosamente. Decidió imitar a sus guerreros, a fin de cuentas soldado que huye sirve para otra guerra o mejor dicho… dios que huye evita ser cenado. Cuando salió del lugar encontró que sus generales se habían subido como podían a una de las camionetas y le estaban esperando.

-Apúrese señor que le estamos esperando…-le apresuro Tethys sentada sobre las piernas de Sorrento. El dios subió al lugar del copiloto y Bian arranco. Mientras todos los empleados de la mansión salían tras ellos dispuestos a comérselos.

-¿A dónde vamos?-Pregunto Bian… no tenía idea hacia donde manejar. El solo conduciría hasta estar lejos de los zombis.

-Pues vamos al santuario de mi sobrina…-Dijo Poseidón.

-¿Por qué ahí?-Pregunto Isaac, sentado sobre las piernas del pobre Kaza.

-Porque, para que los zombis nos coman ahí. Primero tienen que comerse a los guerreros que custodian las doce casas.-Informo el dios. Los guerreros lo meditaron un poco, era un buen punto.

-Pero para eso tenemos que atravesar la ciudad…-Informo Bian.

-Pues la cruzaremos… son guerreros y yo un dios. ¿Qué nos podría pasar?-Pregunto el sonriente Poseidón. (Autora: Pues querido en mis manos les va a pasar de todo… más les vale ponerse a rezar)

Me quedo medio corto… pero espero que les haya causado gracia.

_Continuara…_


	4. Escape del Infierno (Parte I)

_**Escape del Infierno (Parte I).**_

_Cositos._

-HAGAN SUS APUESTAS DAMAS Y CABALLEROS-Anunciaba el alegre espíritu de Kardia de Escorpio-¿Qué espectro o dios abandonara con vida el inframundo?

-Yo apuesto tres huesos a que Hades sale con vida.-Informo el sonriente Hasgard de Tauro. Degel, al que todos habían convencido para que llevara las cuentas y todo lo demás, anoto la apuesta del Taurino.

Los espíritus de los caballeros muertos en la guerra santa del siglo XVIII, al no tener carceleros que les obligaran quedarse en el hielo se habían salido de este. Para su desgracia descubrieron que no podían abandonar cositos, pero eso no importaba. Se divertirían de todas formas.

-Yo apuesto…-Comenzó el alegre espíritu hiperactivo de Regulus de Leo.

-Tu No.-Le reprendió su padre.-Eres muy joven para apostar.

-Solo uno… Siiii-Poniendo su mejor carita.

-Está bien.-el espíritu del ex caballero suspiro- Solo por esta vez.

-5 huesos al que cabron de Radamanthys sale con vida.-Dijo el chico.

-REGULUS EL VOCABULARIO.-Le reprendió Ilias. Como podría ser que su hijo fuera tan mal hablado.

-Bueno… 5 huesos a favor del cabron de Radamanthys…-Repitió Kardia.- ¿Quién más dice que ese cabron mal nacido sale con vida?-Ilias realizo una mueca de disgusto, conque de ahí su hijo había aprendido esas palabras. Más de la mitad de los presentes (para no decir todos) levantaron la mano.

-Yo apuesto 10 huesos a que Pandora sale con vida.-Dijo el fantasma de Yato. Algunos ahogaron risitas, dado que lo creían poco creíble.- ¿Qué?

-¿Que te hace pensar que ella saldrá con vida? -Pregunto uno.

-Elemental… Radamanthys es su perrito faldero y no va a dejar que se la coman.-Los caballeros lo pensaron. Para luego realizar sus apuestas a favor de Pandora.

_Salón de té, Palacio de Giudeca_

Radamanthys estornudo con fuerza.

-Salud…-Gruño Kagaho a su lado… Entre Minos, Aiakos, Radamanthys y él mantenían cerrada la puerta de las envestidas de los zombis. Ninguno estaba seguro cuanto resistiría la inmensa puerta.

-No sé por qué abre estornudado… si no estoy con gripe.-Dijo el espectro que tenía sus manos apoyadas sobre una de las hojas. Minos a su lado estaba recargado sobre la otra, manteniendo el picaporte firme, si alguien lo bajaba el esfuerzo por mantenerla cerrada no serviría de nada.

-Deben estar hablando mal de ti…-Dijo Aiakos al lado de Minos.-O eso me dijo una vez uno de mis guerreros…

-¿Por curiosidad fue antes o después de que lo mataras para tu diversión...?-pregunto Minos.

-Antes…. Los muertos no hablan…-El juez soltó una risa.

-Kagaho… ¿Estas bien?-Pregunto el pequeño Sui, en brazos de Perséfone, al notar la expresión que su hermano tenía por la fuerza que empleaba.

-Si Sui. No te alejes de la Señora Perséfone-Le ordeno este. El niño asintió y se abrazó al cuello de la diosa. Hades le miro con reproche. Primero le saca su espectro más leal y ahora abraza a su esposa. No podía creer que tuviera celos de un infante mortal.

-¿Señor Hades que haremos? No podemos esperar que los espectros mantengan las puertas cerradas por mucho más tiempo.-Hypnos miro a Valentine de Harpia, Queen de Arlune y Sylphid de Basilisco que sostenían la puerta norte; Violeta de Behemoth y Partita de Búho mantenían cerrada la puerta este y por ultimo Youma de Mefistófeles, Cheshire de Cait Sith (cuya fuerza no aportaba nada) y Lune de Barlog mantenían cerrada la puerta Sur.

-El dios Hypnos tiene razón… No podemos estar encerrados por mucho tiempo… -Pandora miro a su señor.- A la que uno de ellos pierda un poco de fuerza, se abrirá la puerta y esos zombis nos atacaran.

Escucharon un estampido en la puerta que sujetaban los tres jueces y el espectro más veloz…

-¿Pero con que le están dando a esta puerta?-Exclamo Radamanthys sorprendido. Del otro lado, los zombis habían traído un arieté y con ello le estaban golpeando dispuestos a derribarla. Algunos habían escrito con sangre carteles que decían "COMIDA AQUÍ" y donde golpeaba el ariete, dibujado flechas. De nuevo se produjo otro golpe y la puerta retumbo en su marco. Thanatos e Hypnos, por el simple hecho de no desear ser comidos, se dispusieron ayudar a los guerreros.

-Lo que un dios tiene que hacer para no convertirse en la cena de un monstruo-Gruño Thanatos. Escucharon otro golpe pero este proveniente de la otra puerta de mayor tamaño. La que mantenían cerrada las mujeres. Pandora aunque no poseyera la fuerza física de las mujeres guerreras se dispuso ayudarles.

-Señor Hades…-Le llamo la joven.-En cualquier momento tiran las puertas. ¿Qué haremos…?

-Calla que estoy pensando…-Le dijo este. Persefone fue a ayudar a las mujeres. Sui se acercó a ellas, se colocó en la misma posición que Violeta (con las manos contra la puerta) y aporto su pequeña ayuda. Lo que les saco un "Awww" a las cuatro mujeres.

-Tu sí que eres un hombre…-Exclamo la sonriente Violeta.-Dispuesto ayudar aunque tu fuerza no ayude.

-OYE.-Recibió como respuesta por parte de dioses y espectros. Que sabían que si soltaban las puertas estaban fritos.

-Es un niño… montón de descerebrados, solo quiero hacerle sentir útil...-Les respondió la joven con sorna- ¿O me van a decir que tienen celos de él?-Los guerreros (y dioses) sintieron que la cara se les ponía roja ante la vergüenza. Las mujeres sonrieron, lo que hubieran dado para ver a los tenaces guerreros así de sonrojados.

-YA SE…-Hades se acercó a una silla la tomo y la subió sobre la mesa, se subió en sima destrabo la ventila del aire acondicionado y miro el hueco para verificar su tamaño-Podemos huir por aquí hasta mi despacho tiene una sola puerta y esta con llave.

-Pero a la que soltemos la puerta entraran esos seres…-Le recordó Perséfone.

-Busquen algo para atrancarlas…-Les dijo el dios…-Lune puede usar su látigo como soga y atar los picaportes de esa puerta.-El espectro asintió. Miro a Youma quien a su vez con una inclinación de la cabeza le indico que procediera. Elevo su cosmos y lo dirigió a sus brazos, para aumentar su resistencia mientras, Lune con su látigo trababa los picaportes. Hades invoco su espada, si no funcionaba tendría que cortar cabezas… y empezaría con las de Lune y Youma.

-¿Listo…?-Pregunto Youma. Lune y Chesire asintieron…-Uno, dos TRES.-Se alejaron de la puerta, los zombis siguieron golpeándola, pero esta no se abrió.

-Rápido busquen algo para atrancar las otras.-Ante sé hacer lo que su señor ordenaba Youma y Lune movieron una cómoda que estaba ahí y la colocaron contra la puerta, para luego ponerle encima un sillón para que hiciera peso.

-Por si las duda… algo de fuerza extra no le hará mal…-Dijo el sonriente Youma. Chesire tomo una de las pesadas sogas, de una de las cortinas, y se acercó hacia la puerta de las damas. Con suma destreza, obtenida de años de preparar el carruaje de Pandora, trabo los picaportes con ella...

-SUELTEN AHORA.-Ordeno Violeta. Perséfone lo hizo, para con un movimiento veloz tomar a Sui en brazos y retroceder. La puerta no se abrió y las mujeres se apresuraron a colocar uno de los fornidos sillones para reforzar la puerta y luego sentarse en él.

-No recuerdo la última vez que hice tanto esfuerzo…-Declaro Pandora, la deidad y las dos guerreras le miraron.- ¿Qué?

-Nada.-Dijeron estás al unísono.

-Oigan… nos ayudan aquí…-Pidió Valentine. Su puerta comenzaba a temblar-Parecen como si le estuvieran dando mazazos a la puerta.-Por debajo de la rendija le pasaron un papel blanco cuadrado.-Que alguien lo tome… que no puedo agarrarlo.

Lune se acercó, con otra de las sogas de la cortina, y lo tomo. Su cara de perplejidad fue notada por las mujeres, dios, niño y camaradas. Se voltio y les mostro la imagen de tomada por una cámara instantánea. Los zombis estaban en pose, todos sonrientes y con cascos amarillos de obreros, sujetando mazas (de considerable tamaño) frente a la puerta bastante mal trecha de ese lado. En la foto estaba escrita la leyenda **"¿A quien comiste que adivinas?"**

-Apresúrense atrancar esa puerta.-Ordeno Perséfone. Violeta y Partita se dispusieron ayudar a sus camaradas varones. Mientras Lune ataba los picaportes y Hades, con ayuda de Chesire y Youma, movía un inmenso modular lleno de tazas para el té.

-Hay las tazas de porcelana…-Se lamentó Perséfone. Los espectros se corrieron y colocaron el mueble en su lugar. Escucharon otro estampido, la puerta oeste seguía en pie… Solo por voluntad divina o por suerte esta no había caído aun.

-No se cuanto más resistirá esta puerta…-Exclamo Radamanthys.-Comiencen a escapar… por las ventilas mi señor…

-Chesire… sube tu primero.-Ordeno Hades.-Sé que te conoces todo los conductos.-El espectro sonrió, no esperaba que su señor supiera ese pequeño detalle.-Violeta, Patita les encargo la seguridad de ellas.-Declaro el dios.-Apúrense a subir. Queen y Valentine vallan con ellas.-Los nombrados comenzaron a trepar y subirse al conducto de ventilación.-Apresúrense a atrancar esa puerta-Una nota, plegada, paso por debajo de la puerta. Hades la tomo.

_Menú del día:_

_**Bebidas:**_

_Sangre divina: Primaveral, Mortal_ (por Thanatos supuso_), somnolienta e infernal. _

_Sangre alemana extra virgen._ (El dios Hades se ruborizo)

_Sangre de Reina Alemana _(El dios se ruborizo más al contener la risa, siempre se preguntó en que pensaban los padres de Queen cuando le pusieron ese nombre)

_Sangre Inglesa de __**ALTO**__ contenido Etílico._ (El dios miro a Radamanthys y su mueca que reflejaba la fuerza realizada. ¿A quién otro se podría referir?)

_Sangre desequilibrada de Noruega._ (El dios casi no logra ahogar la risa.)

_Sangre calma de Noruega._ (El espectro de Barlog estaba, junto a su superior, tratando de mantener cerrada la puerta)

_Sangre Fría Nepalés. _(Desde cuando el idiota es un sangre fría)

_Sangre ardiente_ (El dios embozo una ligera sonrisa, la sangre de Kagaho debería ser lo equivalente al agua ardiente para los zombis)

_Sangre elegante japonesa._ (El dios miro a Youma que aun llevaba su galera puesta)

_Sangre maternal Italiana_ (Eso iba claramente para Partita, era la única que era madre)

_Sangre de Soledad _

_Sangre de victoria Belga_ (Sin duda con victoria se referían a Sylphid dado que esa era su estrella.)

_Sangre dulce de Chipre. _(A Valentine le daría un ataque si leía eso)

_Sangre cobarde. _(Al dios casi se le escapa la risa cuando leyó eso)

_Sangre tempranilla _(Eso debía de ser por el hermano de Kagaho)

_**Comidas:**_

_Arroz primavera acompañado con carne de diosa._

_Carne de dios a la infernal._

_Estofado de muerte._

_Cerebro de sueños._

_Carne de Ave __**a elección**__ (Harpía, Grifo, Búho, Bennu, Garuda) _(El dios ahogo la risotada)

_Carne al whisky._

_Niño envuelto._

_Carne sola._

_Carne dulce._

_Carne de gato._

_Sushi japonés._

_Salchichas alemanas._

_Carne "suave" una calma comerla._

_Carne de la victoria._

El dios termino de leer el menú. Eran zombis, pero se habían organizado un menú si los agarraban. Vio como Youma trababa los picaportes con la soga.

-Ya está traigan algo para trabar esta puerta esa soga no creo que resista mucho…-Se apresuraron a poner el resto de los muebles contra esa puerta y subieron veloces por la ventila. Menos mal que era espaciosa o sino con las enormes alas de algunas armaduras, no importara cuanto las plegaran no pasarían.

-Señor Hades… ¿que era ese papel que pasaron?-Pregunto Basilisco mientras subía era el último. El dios sonrió, si sobrevivían les mostraría el papel. La puerta oeste al fin cedió y los zombis se precipitaron hacia adentro. Uno de estos se trepo y agarro la pierna, protegida por la sapuris, de Basilisco.

-NO SUELTA…-Comenzó a arrastrar al joven hacia abajo-AYUDA…-Lune y Youma comenzaron a jalar al joven hacia arriba… La desesperación se apodero de todos… Varios zombis sujetaban a su par para ayudarle a bajar al espectro que intentaba escapar. Mientras que los espectros, del lado de arriba, intentaban por todos los medios no dejar caer al pobre muchacho de 19 años y muchos menos, permitir que la zona no protegida de su cuerpo quedara al alcance de las dentelladas de estos.

-Tiren con más fuerza…-Ordeno Radamanthys, que no pensaba dejar que se comieran a su subordinado (por ahora).

-NO ME DEJEN POR FAVOR…-Exclamo el aterrado Sylphid, que intentaba mantenerse lejos de las mordidas y subir hacia arriba.

-Deja de gritar maldita sea… No ves que queremos salvarte el pellejo.-Le dijo burlón Mefistófeles.-Si sigues gritando te soltare.-Le amenazo, por lo cual el más joven callo.

-TIREN…-Dijo Minos, al mismo tiempo que todos jalaban al joven hacia arriba y los zombis, luego de un gemido pronunciado casi en el mismo tono, hacían lo mismo a la inversa.

-ME VAN ARRANCAR LA PIERNA…-Exclamo el adolorido joven.

-Es mejor que pierdas la pierna que la vida.-Le dijo Aiakos. Que seguía tirando del joven. Parecía que esto iba a seguir para rato. Sylphid sentía un poderoso dolor apoderarse de su pierna izquierda. De la fuerza en que jalaban de el en ambas direcciones estaba provocando que los ligamentos de su rodilla esforzaran para mantener la pierna unida.

-Por amor al señor Hades… no dejen que me coman…-Pidió casi al borde de las lágrimas el atemorizado joven.

Hades, algo salido de la sorpresa, tomo su espada y corto la cabeza del zombi que sujetaba a Sylphid de Basilisco. Ya libre el joven termino de subir, por la fuerza realizada por sus camaradas, y de un golpe con su espada Hades tiro la estructura que había servido de escalera. Los guerreros fueron impulsados hacia atrás y quedaron todos atascados en el lugar. Basilisco cerró los ojos un momento, necesitaba calmar su agitado corazón. El dios de mientras colocaba la rejilla de nuevo.

-Tenemos que seguir…-Ordeno.-Vamos… mi despacho queda por aquí… -El dios comenzó a moverse a gatas, por el conducto mientras los guerreros le seguían. Radamanthys se demoró un poco mientras observaba a su asustado subordinado.

-Gracias… Señor Radamanthys…-Dijo este al fin, cuando pudo recobrar la voz.

-No agradezcas…-Lo hice porque me puedes ser útil más adelante, agrego para sí. Comenzo a seguir a los demás, aterrado joven fue detras de él.

_Continuara..._

Nota:

Según Wikia Sylphid de Basilisco tiene 19 años en la saga clásica.


	5. Rescate en Atenas (Parte I)

_Estoy en mala… quiero alargarles el suspenso con respecto a lo que sucede en el inframundo… Estoy decidiendo a quien dejo como botana y a quien salvo. Muajajajjajaja __**Escape del Infierno (parte II)**__ para el fin de semana sin falta._

_Rescate en Atenas (Parte I)_

Kanon manejaba con sumo cuidado, no quería atropellar a ninguna persona viva y mucho menos chocar y ser la cena de los muertos. La nueva amiga de Mascara, dado que no sabía que era la novia, estaba meta marcar un numero en su celular.

-Atiende Antonela… Maldición.

-¿No te puedes conectar con ella?-Pregunto Ángelo. La joven negó con la cabeza.

-No, eso me preocupa…-Kanon freno, no había salida por esa calle, estaba bloqueada por un choque.

-Tendremos que retroceder…-Informo.- ¿Tu nombre?-Le pregunto a la albina.

-A perdona Kanon… -Mascara sonrió.-Ella es mi novia, María Ángeles.-Kanon no pudo evitar frenar de golpe, mientras iba marcha atrás. Miro a su camarada dorado.

-¿Desde cuándo un psicópata como tu tiene una novia, de apariencia, tan delicada?-Pregunto sorprendido Kanon.

-Oye tengo derecho a enamorarme -Mascara realizo una mueca- ¿A dónde iremos? La autopista debe estar saturada…

-¿Que dices si vamos a la casa de mi padre?-Pregunto María como quien no quiere la cosa.-No creo que se enoje y tomamos el Hummer… y los rifles de cacería…- Los caballeros se miraron. Rifles de cacería y un Hummer, Kanon siempre quiso manejar uno de esos…

-¿Y ahora lo dices?-Mascara le miro suspicaz- Quieres comprobar que tu nana este bien ¿No es así…?-La chica sonrió.- ¿Es cierto que esta ese vehículo…?

-Para que mentiría, tu viste el… Lamborghini-La chica sonrió… Kanon miro todo no entendiendo…-¿Puedes conducir hacia la calle Héctor 120 entre Aquiles y Paris?-Kanon lo pensó un momento…

-Pero eso es en…

-La zona más cara de Athenas… Sí.-La chica sonrió…

-Vámonos…-Kanon tomo ese otro camino. Sin duda quería ver la "casita" del padre de la novia de su amigo.- _¿Mascara estas con esta chica por su dinero?_

_-El dinero no es lo que me apasiona en la vida, deberías de saberlo…_ -Mascara sonrió con burla-_ Además hoy me entere que su papi tiene bastante dinero… Bueno tenía… está muerto._

_-¿Que le paso?_

_-Pues la nena le mato cuando se dio cuenta que le mordieron_-Kanon parpadeo un par de veces sorprendido.- _Él se lo pidió y ella no dudo en apretar el gatillo. ¿Para qué extenderle el sufrimiento al viejo?_

_-¿Es igual de bruja que tú?-_pregunto sorprendido Kanon.

-Es peor que yo…-Contesto Mascara normalmente. La joven les miro… Seguía intentando comunicarse con el celular.- ¿Esta es la casita de papi?-Pregunto Mascara, un poco más y sus ojos, y los de Kanon, salían de sus cuencas. Ante ellos había una muy "modesta" casita que como mínimo tendría… unas 120 habitaciones junto con un inmenso jardín.

-No es nada comparada con la de Italia…-Dijo la joven mientras bajaba de la camioneta de Kanon. Se acercó a un portero eléctrico, toco… al ver que no le respondían, abrió una caseta y pareció teclear un código. La puerta se abrió-Listo… pasemos… antes que se cierre.

Kanon entro, la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos. Condujeron hasta la casa….

-Tenemos que buscar las armas en el estudio de mi padre…-La chica bajo, Mascara tomo su hacha y Kanon una llave francesa, de la caja de herramientas, que tenía en la camioneta. La joven abrió la puerta, estaba sin llave.-Antonela…-Llamo…-No hubo respuesta.-Por aquí-Comenzaron a caminar por la muy elegante casita. Entraron al despacho de don Murder. Un lugar muy espacioso y modesto a pesar del delicado trabajo en las flechas… A un costado, junto con varias cabezas de ciervo, había cuatro rifles en un arca de cristal, frente a estos también protegidos por el vidrio, había un par de balas…

-Ante que nada…-Dijo Mascara mientras cerraba la puerta del estudio y rompia el cristal con el hacha.

-Ángelo… no sé por qué, pero tengo la sospecha que se podía abrir la vitrina sin romperla… -Kanon tomo uno de los rifles… y miro si estaba cargado. Curiosamente, si estaba cargado.

-Chicos… miren esto…-La joven saco un tapiz de la pared dejando a la vista una puerta de hierro oculta, esta comenzaba 20 cm por encima del piso y no mediría más de 1, 50. Tecleo un código en el candado eléctrico y abrió la puerta, entro por ella los caballeros le siguieron. Luego de sacar las armas del arca. Sencillamente el Paraíso para Mascara….

-¿POR QUE TE TARDASTE TANTO EN PRESENTARME A TU PADRE…?-Mascara lloraba de felicidad, mientras caía de rodillas... Junto a una buena cantidad de Euros (para no decir millones de euros) había una muy buena colección de armas de asalto y rifles de alta precisión. –Suegrito querido como me hubiera gustado conocerte más… -Exclamo Mascara. Tenía al suegro perfecto y apenas tuvo tiempo de tratarlo. María tomo un par de bolsos y comenzó a cargarlos con las armas.

-¿Me ayudan?-Pregunto sin mirarles. Tomo una bolsa y se la arrojo a Mascara.-Cámbiate. –Se acercó a un estante donde había una buena cantidad de ballestas y sus respectivas flechas.

-¿Eh? Si claro…-Kanon tomo un par de armas y comenzó a guardarlas también. Vio que la joven claramente entendía mejor sobre estas- ¿Y tu padre que era?

-Un vendedor de muerte…-Dijo esta al fin… Mientras guardaba varias cajas de balas y cargadores llenos.-Y ante la sociedad… un honesto dueño de una gran cantidad de funeraria… Muy lejos no estaba de su verdadera profesión…-Kanon le miro- Yo soy médico forense… Sabia de los negocios, pero nunca participe activamente.

-Mascara… La chica prefecta para ti.-Dijo Kanon.

-Si lo se…-Mascara metió un par de billetes. –Niña… que bueno es ser tu novio…-La joven sonrió…-Mascara termino de cambiarse.

–Por si las dudas…-La joven tomo un arco, de esos modernos y una buena cantidad de flechas. Tomo una mochila y comenzó a cargarla con cargadores y otro tipo de objetos que seguramente le serian útiles más adelantes, cuchillos, navajas y otras variantes de estas.

-¿Ya tenemos todo…?-Tenían muchas cosas… que sin duda serian útiles. Kanon, al igual que Ángelo y María, había tomado un par de cuchillos. Sin duda mirarlos le recordó los juegos de zombis que solía jugar con Saga (cuando este estaba de buen humor) o solo.

-Vamos por el Hummer… Es blindado… Los zombis no podrán entrar… -la chica sonrió- Ángelo, toma el hacha… puede sernos útil. Las armas no son de fiar.-Volvieron al despacho luego de cargar varios bolsos repletos de armas y otras cosas que podrían serles útiles.- Funcionan… pero siempre está bien tener armas que no se quedan sin balas.

Comenzaron a salir de ese lugar… Cuando estaban a mitad de camino se encontraron con una zombi, una mujer de alrededor de 60 años… La cara de María Ángeles se transformó en una mueca de dolor. Ella tenía el arma de su padre en sus manos y cargaba uno de los 5 bolsos llenos de armas.

-María… que esperas mátala…-Le dijo Mascara. Que no fue capaz de reconocer a la anciana, debido al estado de su rostro.

-No… puedo…-La joven cerro los ojos… Kanon le sacó el arma y disparo, esa cosa ya comenzaba a correr hacia ellos.-Perdónanos Anto… Vamos…-Comenzaron a caminar hacia el inmenso garaje. El Hummer color negro estaba estacionado como si nada. Kanon y Mascara subieron los bolsos, pero antes tomaron un par de armas. Siempre está bueno llevar un par con ellos. María tomo las llaves y subió, por si las dudas, una caja de herramientas a la camioneta. La joven, aun vestida con bermudas y su remera blanca, tenía una funda, para las armas, en los muslos. Sin duda tenia mejor experiencia que Mascara y Kanon juntos en el uso de las armas. Cosa que relajo un poco a los caballeros. Guardo un par de cargadores en los bolcillos laterales de la bermuda. Mascara se colocó otra de las fundas en la pierna, lo mismo Kanon, y coloco uno de los rifles dentro de la camioneta.

-¿Estas bien An?-Pregunto Mascara, realmente estaba preocupado por ella. Sabía que algo le pasaba, hace dos años y medio que le conocía, y un año y medio que salían. Sus ojos que siempre poseían esa chispa roja llena de vida estaban ausentes.

-Voy a buscar el botiquín.-La joven se subió a una silla y bajo una caja blanca con una cruz roja y lo metió en el auto.-Ya nos suministraremos provisiones durante el viaje… Adonde sea que quieran ir... ¿Vamos?

-¿Quiere que yo maneje? –Pregunto Kanon.

-No, yo puedo hacerlo…-La joven subió al auto, los hombre le imitaron. Se colocaron los cinturones de seguridad. La chica, encendió el motor, con un control abrió las puertas un par de zombis ahí les esperaban… La joven piso el acelerador y les paso por encima…

-Angie… déjame manejar a mi…-Ángelo hizo anden de querer sacarse el cinturón, pero ante una mirada, nada simpática de ella, entendió que no era prudente hacerlo.- Sé que la querías mucho…-trato de consolarla mientras abandonaban la casa…

-Madre no es la que te pario… si no la que te cría y ama…-Dijo está en un hilo de voz… mientas sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas….La joven freno y recargo la cabeza contra el volante. - Lo del gatillo me fue fácil con mi padre, porque sabía que él no quería que le desilusionará. Siempre deposito sus esperanzas en mí… Siempre confió en que yo tomaría la decisión correcta. Mi madre en cambio…-La joven apretó con fuerza el volante.-Ella jamás tuvo tiempo para mi… Decía que yo era excelente en los torneos cuando jamás asistió a ninguno-Los caballeros hicieron un poco de memoria. En un gran atrio de madera, protegido por un vidrio, había varios trofeos de diferentes categorías y deportes-… Solo presumía mis logros... pero jamás estuvo con migo.-Varias lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos.- La que estaba con migo era Antonela y mi padre… Él aunque no llegara a ver los torneos desde el comienzo… Yo sabía que cuando levantara la vista cuando quería darme por vencida le encontraría sonriéndome alentándome a seguir…-La joven comenzó a llorar. A pesar de la frialdad que había mostrado al apretar el gatillo hace no más de cuatro horas… Había realmente sentido la muerte de este… Mascara se quitó el cinturón y le abrazo… No sabía de qué serviría de eso… Pero había visto a muchos hacer eso cuando sus novias lloraban.

_-¿Antonela es la mujer que mate?-_Pregunto Kanon por cosmos, aunque sabía la respuesta. Mascara asintió.- Perdona… por matarla…

-Ella ya estaba muerta cuando le disparaste…-La joven levanto la cabeza del volante, mascara dejo de abrazarla- No tengo que perdonarte nada… hiciste lo que tenías que hacer…-La joven se enjuago las lágrimas y les sonrió, tratando de ocultar su reciente debilidad.- ¿Dónde estaban esos amigos que quedaron en Atenas?

-Frente al centro comercial…-Informo Mascara. Aun no estaba presente ese brillo escarlata, sin duda sabía que ella trataba de parecer fuerte. Cuando en realidad por dentro estaba destrozada.

-Pues… en ese caso… -La joven comenzó a conducir… -si todavía están vivos vamos a ayudarles.

_Frente al centro comercial_

-Aioria…-Llamo Marín. El caballero de Leo, se había quitado la ropa del torso para arriba, ya que iban a estar ahí arriba, pues aprovecharía para broncearse.

-¿mmm?

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que estaremos aquí?

-Ni idea-el caballero se reincorporo- ¿por qué?-Su novia le indico algo con la cabeza, no muy lejos de ahí había un cartel que decía: "HOY PARRILLADA: CARNE DE AGUILA JAPONESA Y DE LEON GRIEGO $ MUY BUEN PRECIOSO"-Estamos jodidos…

-¿Que haremos…?-Marín miro a su alrededor. Los zombis le miraban sonrientes. Todos sabían que no podían estar arriba de esa camioneta (que por suerte media como mínimo tres metros de alto) toda su vida.

-Espero que los chicos en el santuario hagan algo… Por qué no quiero ser la cena de nadie…-Aioria se volvió a poner la remera y sobre esta la camisa.

_Dentro del centro comercial._

-ZEUS… AYUDAME…-Le gritaba Hera mientras mantenía alejados a los zombis con un palo de golf. Zeus nada tonto se había subido a una de las decoraciones superiores y desde ese lugar salto hacia el techo de uno de los ascensores...

-No llego amor… Lo siento.-Dijo el dios mientras revisaba su cuenta en la red social de los dioses.

-Escúchame bien Zeus o me ayudas… o te juro que no te alcanzara la inmortalidad para lamentarlo.-Le amenazo esta… Mientras estaba meta romper cabezas con el palo de golf, que reforzado por su cosmos, no se había doblado todavía.

-Pero si mis rayos no funcionan…-trato de justificarse…

-NO sé que harás, pero vienes y me salvas como buen esposo AHORA.-El señor del Olimpo a regañadientes fue ayudar a su esposa.

_En otro lugar de Athenas._

-¿Y Dio? No te parece bonito salir a caminar cada tanto-Hermes sonreía mientras, vestido como una persona normal, seguía caminando.-Olvidarnos del Olimpo…

-Oye… ¿por qué corre la gente?-pregunto el dios del vino…

-Una maratón supongo…-Dijo el tranquilo Hermes, los otros dos dioses que les acompañaban miraban todo un tanto aburridos.

-CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS…-Grito un joven… que paso corriendo como alma que perseguía su tío Hades.

-¿Y a ese que le pico?-Pregunto algo aburrido Ares.

-Ni idea… -Dijo la joven de cabellera negra con reflejos rojizos, con una remera que decía I LOVE DESTRUCTION y bermudas de jeans, rotas en las rodillas, miraba todo con algo de interés.-Este lugar apesta a muerto y al parecer a ávido varios incidentes….

-¿Estas segura?-Preguntaron sus acompañantes. La joven indico el horizonte con una mano, varias columnas de humo se estaban haciendo presentes.

-¿Oigan que es eso…?-pregunto Dionisio mientras le daba un sorbo a su petaca. Los otros tres dioses miraron.-Estarán grabando una peli de…

-ZOMBIS… -Exclamo Ares- CORRAN…-Hermes agarro a su alcohólico hermano y comenzó a correr detrás de los dioses de la guerra.

-Dionisio corre más rápido…-Le alentó el dios…

-No puedo…-le respondió este.

-¿Que no puedes…?-La diosa Enio, tomo la petaca de Dionisio y le saco varios metros de distancia… El dios del vino, con una velocidad jamás vista antes salió corriendo detrás de ella.

-No ves… te dije que era bueno invitarla…-Le dijo el sonriente Hermes a Ares-Ella si tiene cerebro…-Ares le miro con ira pero siguieron corriendo. Enio parecía una gacela con sus movimientos y Dionisio el león que le persigue. Los dioses le sacaron una buena ventaja a los zombis de un buen salto, que solo ellos podían hacer, se subieron a una terraza.

-Te lo ganaste…-Enio le devolvió la petaca a Dionisio.- ¿Su tío haciendo experimentos de nuevo?

-Te juro que no se.-Le respondió Hermes.

_A tres calles del centro comercial_

-¿Son sus amigos?-Maria les paso los binóculos a los caballeros... Desde la distancia en que estaban, dado que la calle estaba en subida, podían ver a Aioria y Marín sentados sobre el techo del vehículo.

-Si…-Kanon hizo una mueca- Están rodeados… - ¿Alguna idea?

-¿Tratar de matar con el rifle de mira la mayor cantidad de zombis posibles?-pregunto Mascara.- ¿O hacernos los locos y empesar a los tiros?

-Eso no es viable…-dijo María.-Debe haber unos 500 zombis y seguirán aumentando… Traje un par de granadas… Pero los autos cercanos pueden prenderse fuego y adiós amigos…-Los caballeros le miraron, en que momento la señorita habia agarrado grandas, ninguno lo sabia.

-Tengo una mejor idea…-Dijo el sonriente Kanon.

_Continuara…_


	6. Escape del Infierno (Parte II)

_Escape del Infierno (Parte II)._

Los espectros llegaron al despacho hallándose con sus camaradas mirando por la ventana, con aspecto de enfermos. Sui, para disgusto de Hades estaba dibujando sentado cómodamente en su sillón. Era el colmo, primero se roba a su espectro, luego a su esposa y ahora a usurpaba su estudio.

-¿Que miran…? POR TODO EL HADES.-Exclamo el asqueado Hipnos. La ventana permitía la vista de uno de los patios internos. En él los zombis estaban cenando a un pobre espectro. Aunque no podían saber quién era por todos los monstruos que estaban tapando la visión.

-¿Quién era?-Pregunto Thanatos.

-Pharao… lo vimos todo.-Valentine sufrió una arcada.

-NO ME VOMITES LA ALFOMBRA.-le grito Hades. El espectro como pudo evito devolver lo último que había comido.

-¿Que haremos? ¿Cómo saldremos del inframundo?-Kagaho estaba junto a su hermanito mirándole dibujar. Este tomo uno de los dibujos y luego miro a sus camaradas.-Señor… Hades ¿Usted cree que sea viable volar por encima de ellos?

-Claro tenemos alas… Pero el asunto es…-Hades lo pensó un poco-Con que nos defenderemos si nuestras técnicas no funcionan.-Como respuesta recibió un golpazo en la cabeza. Cuando voltio su esposa movía de un lado a otro su propio báculo, uno blanco adornado con flores en plata.-Claro las armas… pero… ustedes no tienen.

-Se quién puede conseguirnos todo tipo de armas…-Thanatos sonrió.- Ícelos… puedes venir un momento.-Se produjo un destello oscuro y uno blanco. Ícelos apareció trayendo una remera que decía "vivan los zombis", pantalones vaqueros y binoculares… mientras que el pequeño niño rubio, que estaba junto a él tomándole la mano, estaba vestido con un pijama de ositos, con un hacha de juguete y binoculares pequeños.

-Hola ti…-El nene le sonrió a Thanatos, que se sintió medio avergonzado que el hijo más pequeño, por el momento, de Hypnos le dijera "Ti" frente a todos.

-¿Que hacían Ícelos y Chnoúdi? ¿Por qué esas cosas?-Pregunto su padre.

-Estábamos mirando un show en vivo en una convención de Anime-Dijo el sonriente diosecito. Su padre parpadeo un par de veces. Los demás se miraron, si no entendían mal eso quería decir…

-Ve peores cosas en la tele o cuando me hace compañía cuando estoy creando pesadillas.-El dios acaricio la cabeza de su hermanito menor. Chnoúdi era pequeño, por lo tanto podría asegurarse de tener el hermano que siempre quiso lo amoldaría a su imagen y semejanza - ¿Qué necesitan?

-Eh… por esa cosas raras… ¿Tienes armas? ¿De esas que usas para las pesadillas de zombis?-Pregunto su tío. Ícelos asintió, se produjo un pequeño vórtice dimensional y cayeron muchas armas, de todo tipo, frente a los espectros y dioses.

-Bueno… con Udi nos vamos a ver como los frikis le sacan fotos a los zombis, mientras evitan que se los coman.-Los hermanos se desaparecieron.

-Que generoso su hijo… -Aiakos tomo uno de los rifles de mira…-Dios Hypnos debería subirle la mensualidad al joven.-Los demás se acercaron y tomaron las armas como pudieron…

-Bueno… primero lo primero. ¿Cómo salimos de aquí?-Dijo Hades.-Tenemos que abandonar este lugar…-Se produjo un destello verde, Perséfone estaba revestida con su armadura divina. Esta era de un vivo color verde, que desentonaba mucho con el ambiente y el resto de las armaduras.

-Volando…-La diosa sonrió.-Llevamos a los que no poseen alas y problemas resuelto. Kagaho tomo en brazos a Sui.

-Perséfone eres brillante.-Hades sonrió.

-Pues en ese caso…-Youma agarro a Partita de la cintura y la atrajo hacia el.-Te vienes con migo… No me hago responsable de mis acciones durante el vuelo.-Patita se ruborizo, mientras un par ahogaron la risa…

-Pues… Yo llevare a Violeta, ella es mi más leal subordinada.-Aiakos sonrió con picardía.- Que Radamanthys cargue a Pandora.-los mencionados se pusieron rojos.

-¿Perséfone crees que puedas volar?-Pregunto Hades, la diosa asintió.

-Yo puedo llevar a Queen.-Informo Sylphid de Basilisco- No sería la primera vez que le cargo. Pero si la primera que lo hago estando el sobrio.-Varios soltaron risas, mientras el mencionado soltaba un bufido

-Bueno si ya está todo listo.-El dios sonrió.

-Señor Hades-Cheshire de Cait Sith miro a su señor.-Yo no tengo alas…

-Pues te llevare yo.-Minos le coloco una mano sobre los hombros… El espectro de Cait Sith paso saliva.

-Eh señor… Hades…-comenzó a decir aterrado el espectro.

-No se diga más.-El dios invoco su sapuris.-Thanatos, Hypnos colóquense sus armaduras…-los dioses gemelos así lo hicieron- tendré que romper el vidrio… ¿Todos listos?-Sus acompañantes asintieron. Destruyo el cristal y todos salieron volando del despacho de Hades.

_Cositos._

-¿Qué es eso?-Tenma se levantó del suelo, estaba jugando a las cartas con Regulus y Yato.

-Pues si son pájaros… son los más feos que eh visto…-Exclamo el tranquilo Manigoldo que jugaba en un billar de hielo junto a Kardia y un par más- Bueno no el verde es esta pasable… A no esperen… esa es la señorita Perséfone.-Todos levantaron la vista- SEÑORITA PERSEFONE…-La diosa le saludo con la mano y siguió volando junto a su marido.

-Es una pena que Perséfone esté en el infierno… Me sentiría mal, si le pasara algo a ella.-Comento Sisyphos.-Es la única en el infierno que nos trata como personas.-Los demás asintieron, si es por ellos, que los zombis se comieran todos los espectros, pero no a Perséfone eso no se los perdonarían...

_Sobre la 7° prisión._

-Pero qué…-Kagaho esquivo una gigantesca flecha que por poco le atraviesa. Miraron hacia abajo, los zombis habían colocado unas especies de ballestas gigantes y estaban dispuestos a derribar a los fugitivos.- Hay demonios…-Kagaho esquivaba todas flechas con asombrosa habilidad sin soltar a Sui que llevaba, aterrado, en brazos... Por esquivar una, por poco Radamanthys deja caer a Pandora.

-Cuidado casi me dejas caer idiota.-Le reprendió esta. Radamanthys estaba que quería y no quería tirar a la joven.

-Eh no me dan, no me dan…-Minos estaba haciendo piruetas, mientras esquivaba los ataques.-Fuera bombas…

-NOOOOOOOOO….MIAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUU- Cheshire de Cait Sith cayó al suelo, cayendo en cuatro patas, los zombis dejaron lo que estaban haciendo (Atacar a los espectros y fueron detrás del caído) que corría con todas sus fuerzas hacia la salida del infierno

-Si no lo hacía, todos estábamos perdidos.-se excuso Minos. Los demás lo meditaron, tenía razón si no era él ¿Quién sería?

Siguieron volando lejos del alcance de los zombis que desde el suelo le hacían gestos como muestra de su desaprobación.

-Ya les alcanzamos…-Youma apareció, cargando a Partita sin problema.

-¿Dónde estaban?-Pregunto Violeta en brazos de Aiakos.

-Partita le quería decir a Tenma que se abrigue… Cositos es un lugar muy frio, y nos quedamos hablando un rato… Que buen hijo tuve…-El espectro sonrió como el solo podía hacerlo. Mientras Hades para sus adentros le estaba insultando en todas las lenguas que conocía. Ese insensato estaba elogiando a un Pegaso, a uno de sus molestos rivales. Salieron del inframundo sin problema, ahora faltaba atravesar el castillo de Pandora.

_Castillo de Pandora._

Los espectros se organizaron, todos estaban armados hasta los dientes. Hasta nuevo aviso ninguno se quitaría la armadura. Perséfone cargaba a Sui y Pandora estaría junto a ella, mientras Violeta y Partita les cuidarían de los ataques de los zombis. Comenzaron a caminar por los tétricos pasillo, ahora cubiertos de sangre por todos lados.

-Sin duda se dieron un festín en el palacio…-Dijo la algo pálida Pandora.- Menos mal que les fui a servir el té mi señor Hades.-De solo pensar lo que le hubiera pasado si no lo hacía… sufrió un escalofrió. Todos avanzaban con sumo cuidado, no vaya a ser que… Uno de los zombis salió detrás de una cortina y ataco a Queen… Este frenaba las dentelladas con su brazo protegido por la sapuris. Saco la pistola que tenía y le disparo en la pierna al zombi, para luego rematarle una vez en el suelo...

-Shhh…-Minos les cayó antes de que pudieran hablar o decir algo.

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto la algo aterrada Perséfone.

-¿No lo escuchan?-Los espectros y dioses se pusieron blancos, ahora lo escuchaban. Voltearon lentamente hacia la puerta por donde habían ingresa al pasillo, era la que comunicaba a la sala del arpa y esta comunicaba directamente con…

-CORRAN…-Grito Hades, mientras tomaba la mano de Perséfone y comenzaba a correr con todas sus fuerzas. Los dioses gemelos y espectros le imitaron. No paso mucho hasta que los zombis aparecieron por esa puerta, eran cientos. En un cruce de pasillos se dividieron. Hades, Perséfone (con Sui en brazos), Kagaho, Basilisco, Minos y Lune siguieron de largo; Thanatos, Pandora, Radamanthys, Queen y Valentine doblaron a la derecha. Mientras que Hypnos, Violeta, Aiakos, Patita y Youma tomaron en de la izquierda. Los zombis se detuvieron para meditar mientras miraban el menú. Luego de razonarlo unos breves momentos se dividieron en tres columnas y fueron tras los dioses y espectros.

-Hay un ventanal adelante…-Hades arrojo una esfera de cosmos energía y lo destruyo, para que luego todos saltaran por él. Dado que todos tenían alas, no había problema alguno para preocuparse si se caían. Las divinidades y espectros a una buena distancia de la ventana vieron como los zombis saltaban por estas mientras intentaban agárralos.

-¿Dónde están los demás?-Pregunto Sylphid de Basilisco-Hay no quedaron dentro del castillo.

-¿Qué hacemos?-Pregunto Perséfone.

-Esperaremos un poco a ver quienes salen de ese castillo maldito.-Informo Hades.

_Continuara…_

_**Si lo sé es corto, pero quiero causarles la intriga. ¿Quiénes saldrán de ahí…? solo mi perversa y maquiavélica mente lo sabe.**_


	7. Rescate en Atenas (Parte II)

_Rescate en Atenas (Parte II)_

-Aioria…

-¿mmm?-El caballero estaba mirando a los zombis que no dejaban de afilar los cuchillos y tender las mesas para el "banquete".

-¿Se te ha ocurrido algo?

-Honestamente Marín. No, estoy muerto de miedo… tal vez pueda hacer algo para que escapes…-El caballero le miro con entristecidos ojos.- Espero que mi plan de resultado y logres escapar y llegar al santuario.

-Aioria ni se te ocurra sacrificarte.-La amazona se levantó y abrazo al joven caballero.-No podría vivir sabiendo eso…

_-Chicos… no es necesario tener binoculares para saber que pasa ¿Qué tal si dejan la escenita romántica para luego?_

_-¿MASCARA_?-Preguntaron los dos al unísono.

_-No, El zorro. Claro que soy yo… ¿Quien más podría ser?_

_-¿Dónde estás?-_Los jóvenes empezaron a mirar hacia los edificios linderos esperando hallar al caballero de Cáncer.

_-Miren la calle que va en subida de su izquierda_…-La parejita a si lo hizo, con algo de dificultad vieron a alguien, junto a una camioneta hacerle señas.

_-Si ya te vimos…-_dijo Aioria, mientras la personita dejaba de hacer señas- ¿_Con quienes estas?_

_-Con Kanon y mi novia_.-le respondió este sencillamente.-_CUIDADO ATRÁS…_-Los jóvenes se dieron vuelta uno de los zombis se había trepado a la camioneta dio un par de pasos solamente antes que una bala le dejara un agujero en medio de la frente. La amazona y caballero sintieron como la bala pasaba, por el hueco dejado, entre sus cabezas. El zombi retrocedió uno pasos y cayó hacia atrás, fuera del techo de la camioneta de reparto._-esa estuvo cerca… Tienen que agradecerle a María luego, por salvarles el pellejo._

_-¿Ella fue quien le mato?_-Marín miro a Aioria.- ¿Como lo hizo…?-Su novio se encogió de hombros, había sido con un arma de eso no tenían la menor duda… pero ¿A qué distancia había disparado?

_-Si… tenemos varias armas… Y María se lleva bien con los rifles de mira…_

_-¿Cuantas armas tienen?_-Pregunto el esperanzado Aioria.

_-5 bolsos repletos de armas de fuego, un hacha, arcos con flechas, ballestas…-_comenzó a enumerar el caballero_.- y algunas cosas que María metió en la camioneta…También me pareció ver una Katana…_

_-Tienen para defenderse por lo que veo…-Comento Marín.- ¿Nos van a ayudar?-_En ese momento la amazona miraba, preocupada a los zombis, vio como la cabeza de uno explotaba ante el impacto de una nueva bala.

_-OH NO… MATARON A JUANITO-_Exclamo otro zombi. La amazona y el caballero al oír eso se miraron… Eso sí que fue raro. Varios zombis comenzaron a golpear la camioneta, querían tirarlos a toda costa en venganza por la muerte del zombi Juanito.

_-¡SI NOS VAN A AYUDAR ESTE ES EL MOMENTO!-_Grito Aioria por cosmos, no paso mucho hasta que Kanon apareció a través de una puerta dimensional. Los jóvenes le miraron.

-¿Que esperan una invitación? Adentro…-Le metió una patada en la retaguardia a Aioria haciéndole atravesar el portal-Marín…-Realizo una respetuosa reverencia hacia la joven, invitándole a pasar por la puerta dimensional. Una vez que la chica entro el caballero de Géminis le siguió.

_Donde está el Hummer._

-¿Tenías que ser tan bruto?-Exclamo el indignado Aioria, en ese momento cayo en las armas que tenía su camarada.- ¿DE DONDE LA SACASTE?

-Yo se las di…-La albina le tendió una pistola 9mm- ¿Sabes usarla?

-SI…-Aioria le tomo, la joven le tendió una funda para el arma y varios cargadores.

-¿Les molesta si tomo la Katana?-La joven negó con la cabeza y Marín tomo la espada y una de las pistolas 9 mm…

-CHICOS…TENEMOS COMPAÑÍA…-Todos voltearon… Un grupo de zombis, que llevaban pancartas se acercaban a ellos. Todos pusieron las manos sobre las aldabas de las puertas, ya dispuestos a subir lo más rápido posible…

-¿Qué rayos…?-María miro algo sorprendida las pancartas y carteles. Los demás prestaron atención a estas. "LOS ANIMALES TIENEN DERECHOS" "UTILIZAR PIELES ES MUERTE" "NO AL MALTRATO ANIMAL" "NO A LA COMERCIALIZACION DE CARNE DE GANADO, LA VACA TIENE DERECHO A VIVIR" "COMAN TOFU" "NO A LA EXPERIMENTACION CON ANIMALES.

-Son… ¿ambientalistas…?-Dijo algo dudosa María.

-Bueno si defienden los derechos de la vaca y sugieren la ingesta de tofu… supongo que son zombis vegetarianos…-Dijo algo aliviado Mascara, sin sacar la mano del picaporte. Al oír esto el zombi que cargaba el cartel que decía "COMAN TOFU", le dio vuelta "COMAN CARNE DE HUMANO" mientras sus camaradas sacaban cuchillos y tenedor.

-MIERDA…- Exclamaron todos, se subieron veloces al Hummer y partieron a máxima velocidad de allí.

-Es la última vez que me dejo engañar por un cartel…-Informo Mascara, sentado del lado del copiloto, mientras María Ángeles les sacaba de ahí.

-El corazón… me está latiendo muy rápido… No recuerdo haberme sentido tan asustado toda mi vida…-Aioria coloco una de sus manos sobre el lado izquierdo del pecho.

-Relájate… no nos pasó nada…-Kanon, sentado del lado de la ventana izquierda miro a su compañero… Él también estaba algo agitado, Marín no decía nada… Ya tenía mucho por hoy.

_Dentro del centro comercial._

-¿Ya estarás satisfecha mujer?- Zeus estaba junto con Hera sentado en el techo del ascensor. La verdad que no sabía cómo era que le había rescatado todavía… y ya comenzaba a lamentarse.

-ES TU DEBER COMO ESPOSO SALVARME.

-No recuerdo la parte del contrato matrimonial, que dijera que tenía que salvarte de ser devorada por los zombis.-La diosa le miro iracunda.

-Caya.

-Es la verdad… y cuando salga de aquí lo primero que haré es ir con el idiota de Hades, para saber que pretexto tiene para esta masacre. Y como el pretexto no me interesa le daré una paliza igual.

-Tú nunca le ganaste en nada a Hades…-Le recordó burlona su esposa.

-Pues… en ese caso. Le diré a Athena que le dé una golpiza por este comportamiento inadecuado.-decreto el dios del rayo.

-Claro para no perder costumbre pidiéndole ayuda a la hija primogénita…-Dijo algo fastidiada Hera. Zeus ya no soportando a su esposa…-HAAAAAAAA-Le empujo al vacío.

-YA CALLATE HURRACA QUE ESTAMOS AQUÍ POR QUE QUERIAS COMPRATE ZAPATILLAS… -El dios miro a su esposa que empezaba a ser rodeada por los zombis.-ZAPATILLAS, TU NUNCA EN TU INMORTALIDAD USASTE UNAS… SOLO LO HACES POR QUE ALAGUE LAS QUE TRAIA LETO. ERES UNA INSOPORTABLE HERA… QUIERO EL DIVORCIO.

-ZEUS… CUANDO SALGA DE ESTA TE MATO…-La diosa comenzó a huir de los zombis… Una vez alejada la deidad del matrimonio. El dios empezó a escuchar aplausos, cuando se asomó, varios zombis (todos de sexo masculino) le aplaudían.

-Este sí que vale la pena comer… tiene los pantalones bien puestos.-exclamo uno. Zeus se acomodó en su lugar, ni loco bajaba.

_Azotea de una licorería._

-Bueno… ¿qué hacemos?-pregunto la diosa pelinegra de reflejos rojizos.

-Ni idea…-contesto el apenado Hermes… Dionisio solamente se dedicó a beber de su petaca.

-No ves Hermes… esto es lo que pasa cuando nos sacas del Olimpo… La última vez fue la segunda guerra mundial…-Ares miro irritado a su hermano- Ahora un apocalipsis zombi.

-Tiene razón…-Dionisio miro al dios de cabellos verdes- Hermes… No volvamos a sacar a Enio y Ares al mismo tiempo… Causan muchos problemas.

-Oye… juro que esta vez no fui yo.-Dijo la malhumorada Enio.- Ni siquiera traje mis armas…

-Ni tu madre te cree eso…-Le replico Ares.-Una espada mínimo trajiste.

-Oye… a mi madre no le metas.-Enio le miró fijamente.- Es mejor que la tuya.

-Cualquier madre es mejor que Hera.-Comento Dionisio para luego beber de su petaca. Empezaron a escuchar un golpeteo en la puerta que comunicaba con el interior del edificio.

-Supongo que esta es la parte en que los zombis salen por esa puerta y todos nos tiramos al vacío para evitar que nos coman, pero en la calle también hay más zombis por lo que empezamos a correr como locos. ¿No?-Pregunta Ares. (Autora: ¿Cómo lo adivinaste?) –Es típico de las películas de zombis baratas.-Como dijo Ares… esa escena se lleva a cabo a la perfección. Solo que ahora es Hermes el que hace correr a Dionisio, sujetando la petaca de este con una cuerda atada a una rama.

_Calles de Atenas._

-Enio no corras tan rápido… Hermes tú también espera…-Ares y Dionisio iban un tanto rezagados, aunque le sacaban una buena distancia a los zombis. Llegado a un cruce se produce la típica división de compañeros. Ares y Dionisio tomaron el camino de la derecha y Hermes y Enio siguieron de largo, saltando los cofres de los autos chocados que privaban el fácil tránsito por esa calle. Además, tengo que resaltar, que las calles estaban señalizadas con _**(flechita hacia la derecha )**_ Burdel _**;**_ Muerte dolorosa **( flechita a la izquierda ****__); **Sigues vivo por un rato más_** (↑ flechita hacia adelante )**_

_No muy lejos de allí_

-Señor Poseidón necesitamos un lugar donde parar… se está haciendo de noche-Informo Isaac.

-Tenemos que buscar un lugar seguro para pasar la noche…-confirmo el dios… Si seguían a este paso por Atenas… Dudaba que sobrevivieran si no se abastecían de armas y provisiones.

_Departamento de María._

-Qué bueno que este lugar aún tiene luz…-Informo Mascara mientras entraban al departamento conformado de dos pisos. No era muy grande pero si cómodo, además que el lugar tenía su propia cochera cerrada con rejas y balcón que daba a la calle a unos muy bonitos tres metros...

-Podremos tomar las provisiones que tengo… y descansar… creo que todos necesitamos dormir un rato.-Informo María. Dejaron los bolsos a mano junto con un par de armas. Claro todo, luego de asegurarse de que cerraron bien la puerta de rejas que la cochera. Y que no hubiera ninguna visita no programada. No muy lejos se escuchaban disparos.

-Me apiado de los que no están aquí…-Marín se dejó caer en el amplio sofá, mientras observaba como María, reponía las dos balas usadas al rifle.

-Me iré a dar un baño… No salgan por nada de la casa -La joven, de cabellera albina, se llevó consigo una de las pistolas y dejo el rifle en la puerta del baño.

-¿Tu novia que es?-Pregunto Aioria una vez que empezó a escuchar el correr del agua.- Parece militar…

-Ni cerca…-El caballero de Cáncer sonrió con sorna- Es médico forense, una ñoña que adelantaron 5 años en el colegio primario.

-¿Y las armas?-Pregunto Marín- ¿El auto?

-Pues… mi muy estimado suegro, al que me hubiera gustado tratar más, era traficante de armas.-Los dos jóvenes quedaron con la boca abierta.- Y la nena sabia la contraseña de la bóveda de armas y las tomamos prestadas, bueno no prestadas, son parte de su herencia. Su padre murió hoy.

-Qué pena…-Dijo la muy apenada Marín.

-Mascara… Supongo que conoces mejor que yo esta casa…-Kanon le miro- ¿Nos dices donde están las cosas?

-Claro… y de paso nos preparamos algo para cenar…-El caballero se dirigió a la muy abastecida despensa- si hay algo que tiene de bueno esta niña… es que siempre tiene comida para dos años…-Mascara comenzó a reír divertido.

-Qué suerte que tuvimos…-Comento el aliviado Aioria.-Encontrarnos con ustedes…

-Qué suerte que pise el freno…-Mascara miro divertido a Kanon.-Es la verdad… por poco y les paso por encima a los dos con mi camioneta.

-Te aseguro que en ese momento, no estábamos pensando en las leyes de transito…-le informo este.

_Continuara…_


	8. Castillo maldito

_Castillo maldito_

-CORRAN…-Thanatos iba a la delantera… Seguido muy de cerca por Valentine, detrás de este estaba Radamanthys, llevando a Pandora en brazos, y por ultimo Queen… Que cada vez corría más rápido. Porque los zombis estaban todo el tiempo picándole, con los tenedores, las nalgas.

-Maldita… sea… Ya zombis degenerados…-se quejó Queen- que tenga nombre de mujer no me hace una…-Entraron a la biblioteca del palacio y cerraron las puertas tras ellos. Los cuatro hombres se dejaron caer contra la puerta, luego de asegurarla con traba.

-Por el señor Hades…-Pandora miro a los guerreros y dios.-Estos muertos sí que dan miedo…-Los otros asintieron…

-Por no menos quedaron del lado de afuera de la biblioteca soltó aliviado Valentine.

-Ejem…-Los cinco miraron al que pronuncio eso… Varios ZOMBIS les miraban, desde el umbral, de la otra puerta que daba acceso a la biblioteca. Pandora no pudo evitar dejar escapar un grito de terror. Radamanthys fue el primero en levantarse del suelo y ponerse delante de Pandora… Queen tomo su pistola y apunto a los zombis… Lo mismo Valentine y Thanatos…

-¿Que hacemos…?-Pandora por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba aterrada.-Radamanthys… por favor sácame de aquí…-Le suplico la joven. Para el espectro escuchar esa suplica era música para sus oídos… Voltio un poco para mirar la carita de cachorro abandonado de Pandora. No pudo evitar sonreír.

-Queen… a ti te estaban picando la retaguardia ¿No?-pregunto este fríamente.

-Eh si señor… ¿Por qué la pregunta…?-Pregunto el algo atemorizado espectro… La mirada glaciar de Radamanthys no pronosticaba nada bueno.

-Pues ve a defender tu honor… Mátalos… -Pateo al espectro y lo lanzo contra los zombis.-Vámonos…-Tomo a Pandora de la mano y salió corriendo por la otra puerta, no por la que habían venido claro esta hay otra.-Valentine… al frente…-El espectro y dios salieron corriendo detrás de la pareja.

-MALDITO RADAMANTHYS HIJO DE… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH…-Grito el espectro ya no siendo capaz de continuar sus palabras por obvias razones... que no pienso describir. Valentine escucho el grito de su amigo y se detuvo. Su señor Radamanthys acababa de sacrificar a uno de sus mejores amigos… Continúo corriendo esta vez a la par de Thanatos. No sabía quién era peor el dios de la muerte calma o su jefe.

-Podríamos haberle disparado…-Le dijo Thanatos… a modo de reproche.

-Fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza… además tenemos que guardar las balas para cuando salgamos de aquí…-Le replico este…-Vallamos a mi cuarto tengo una idea…-Aun llevaba a Pandora de una mano… Valentine corría detrás de ellos. Por el momento no se habían encontrado con nadie.

_-Pandora infórmame._-Ordeno el dios del infierno.

_-Uno menos… Estoy con Radamanthys, el señor Thanatos y Valentine._

_-¿Quien se convirtió en la cena y donde están los demás?_-Pregunto el dios con suma indiferencia.

_-Queen de Arlune y el resto no se… Nos separamos mi señor._

_-Está bien… mantenme al tanto._-Pandora asintió… aunque su señor no pudiera verle.

_Grupo de Hypnos._

-Ahí viene otro-Aiakos disparó su arma y mato a otro zombi. Violeta estaba junto a él.-¿Cuántos creen que allá?

-Ni idea…-Youma mato a otros tres zombis…-Ya llevo 23 ¿Usted señor Hypnos?

-Con ese… 22- Informo el dios… al igual que los otros estaba detrás de la mesa que habían colocado, recostada contra la puerta, como trinchera para ángulo de tiro. Dado que la habitación poseía una sola puerta y salida para un balcón que daba a un patio interno.

-Buen tiro Violeta.-Le felicito el juez, la joven sonrio. Sin duda ese disparo gran disparo. Estos ni tontos ni perezosos se habían montado un tiro al blanco improvisado. El pasillo se comenzaba a pilar de cadáveres de zombis.

-Es mejor que el Resident…-Aiakos volvió a disparar con el rifle de mira.-Esto es en vivo y en directo…-Parita al lado de Youma estaba con una escopeta, las cabezas de los zombis volaban al impacto de las balas.

-Sin duda mi cielo…-Corroboro Partita… Cada tanto Perséfone le dejaba estar un rato con su hijo. Y cuando lo hacía pasaba tiempo de calidad con él. Jugaban a los videojuegos, hablaban recordaban viejos tiempos y jugaban a los videojuegos.

-Olle me pondré celoso si le dices mi cielo al Garuda...-Dijo Youma burlon.

-Vos eres mi cielo y mi infierno…-Le dijo la sonriente italiana.

-Así me gusta…-Dijo el burlón Japonés, mientras mataba a otro zombi.- ¿Esos son ladridos?

Todos se quedaron momentáneamente callados… Ya no había zombis que matar en ese pasillo. Escuchaban esos eran ladridos… Escucharon unos pasos metálicos y Pharao apareció caminando con torpeza…

-¿Pharao?-Dijeron todos al unísono.

-¿No estabas muerto?-El joven les miro… estaba completamente mordido, sin contar la sapuris hecha trisas.

-Si estoy muerto, por que el cabron de Minos me lanzo contra los zombis y tuve que correr por mi vida…-Dijo el zombi molesto.-Por desgracia no corrí tan rápido como creía…-Se llevó los dedos a la boca y silbó, escucharon unos pasos pesados y un muy lindo Cerbero zombi apareció por el pasillo.-AHÍ TIENES TU CENA CERBERO… COMETELOS.-El perrazo se lanzó contra los espectros y dios… Que no tuvieron otra opción que saltar por el balcón. Aiakos sintió como le rosaban los dientes del perrazo la parte posterior de su sapuris. Por suerte no le mordió… El perrazo se lanzó en pos de ellos.

-MALDITA SEA… YO YA ME PREGUNTABA DONDE ESTABAN LOS CANES MALDITOS…-Aiakos corría a la cabeza, seguido por Violeta e Hypnos. Comenzaron a correr en círculos por el patio.- ¿DÓNDE ESTAN YOUMA Y PARTITA?

-ACA ARRIBA ZOQUETE…-Escucho seguida de una risa burlona del espectro. Levantaron la vista, Youma y Partita estaban sentados en el tejado… Mirando correr a dios y espectros. Violeta le disparo al perrazo, le dio a los ojos de una de las cabezas… Aiakos aprovecho la lamentación de esta para agarra a su leal subordinada y sacarla de ahí. Hypnos no tardo de unirse a la sima del techo.

-¿Por qué no avisaron? Así nos subíamos todos al techo.-Le reprendió Hypnos al matrimonio.

-Fue algo que se me ocurrió en el momento…-Se defendió Youma…-Además era divertido verles correr como tontos.

-Ese está decidido a comernos…-Exclamo Violeta mirando hacia abajo. El perro estaba sentado mirando hacia el tejado.-Espero que se quede dentro del castillo… ¿Se imaginan lo que pasaría si ese perrazo se escapara?-El perro levanto las cabezas y luego comenzó a mover la cola. Salió del patio…

-Violeta que "lista" eres… ahora se irá a comer a los poblados cercanos…-Le reprendió Hypnos.

-Bueno por lo menos se fue el perrazo…-Aiakos se recostó en el techo.

-AIAKOS…-Minos aterrizo en el tejado, acompañado de su grupo (Hades, Perséfone, Sui, Lune de Barlog, Kagaho de Bennu y Sylphid de Basilisco)-Chicos… nos preocupaban…

-Sí claro tu preocupado y todo…-Exclamo Aiakos con sorna…-Por cierto… Pharao quería vengarse por tirarlo a los zombis…

-Bueno… era el o nosotros…-Exclamo este tranquilo.

_-Thanatos…-_llamo el dios del inframundo en voz alta.-_ ¿Dónde están?_

_-En el cuarto de Radamanthys… estamos por escapar por uno de los balcones._

_-Ahí vamos a ayudarles…_-El dios comenzó a caminar por el tejado. Se acercaron al ala del castillo que le correspondía a Radamanthys. Encontraron al dios, Lady y espectros recargados contra el barandal mirando algo.

-¿Qué hacen?-Pregunto Minos… quien descendió al balcón.- ¡Con eso vuelas todo el castillo!-Exclamo sorprendido.

-No me lo recuerdes…-Dijo el apenado Radamanthys.

-Este desgraciado sí que tiende a empinar el codo…-Informo Thanatos…- Señor Hades, apenas termine el asunto con los zombis… Tenemos que Internar a Radamanthys en una clínica de rehabilitación de Alcohólicos. El dios Hades descendió también junto al resto de los subordinados. Se quedaron con la boca abierta.-Eso solo lo tenía en el cuarto…

Apilados contra la puerta había un centenar de cajas de madera, que contenían botellas de whisky, apiladas cuidadosamente contra la puerta. También había un camino hecho con ese preciado licor que partía de las cajas, empapadas de la misma sustancia, hacia la entrada del balcón… Del otro lado de la puerta se escuchaban el golpeteo de los zombis…

-¿Listos para salir volando?-Pregunto Radamanthys mientas sacaba un cigarrillo y una caja de cerillas.

-Espera que nos alejemos un poco…-Hades empezó a alejarse con los espectros.-Tengo una mejor idea… Radamanthys ven aquí… la velocidad con lo que estallara esa cosa no te dará oportunidad de escape… Kagaho prende fuego esa cosa…-El espectro más veloz asintió, luego de darle a Sui a Perséfone. Partita ya había sido cargada de nuevo por Youma, lo mismo Violeta (en brazos de Aiakos) y Pandora en brazos de Radamanthys.

-Con la cantidad de botellas de licor que están escondidas en el palacio…-Empezó Minos mientras Kagaho se alejaba, para prender el fuego- Tendremos una buena reacción en cadena…

-Mi licor…-Comenzó a lamentarse por lo bajo Radamanthys. Kagaho lanzo una pequeña flama al camino de licor… para luego salir de ahí a suma velocidad. Todos los espectros, niño y dioses se pusieron gafas de sol. El fuego no se hizo esperar… y el estallido tampoco. Todo estallo generando una poderosa onda expansiva que agito a los espectros y dioses.

-Las botellas de Radamanthys + la calefacción a gas + un poquito de fuego negro= Pandora te quedaste sin castillo.-Calculo burlón Youma de Mefistófeles.

-Esto fue peor que la gran caución…-Comento Aiakos- Bueno véanle el lado positivo. Ya no hay zombis del que preocuparnos…

-Kagaho… tengo sueño…-Exclamo Sui en brazos de Perséfone. La diosa lo acuno un poco.

-Tenemos que buscar un lugar seguro…-Informo Hades.-Un lugar que no les sea fácil entrar y donde haya muchos idiotas para sacrificar…-El dios lo pensó un momento, para luego mirarse con sus consejeros y subordinados.

-EL SANTUARIO DE ATHENA.-Dijeron todos al unísono. Sin duda para ellos la mejor opción.

-Vamos al santuario de Athena…

-Amor está muy lejos…-Perséfone le miro- primero tienen que descansar o no llegaran.-El dios miro a sus espectros, se les notaba algo agitados…-Primero vallamos a otro lugar, descansemos y de ahí vamos al santuario de mi hermana.-Hades se dio por satisfecho, buscarían un hotel y descansarían un rato. Comenzaron a alejarse del lugar… con un vuelo veloz.

_Restos del castillo de Pandora._

Pharao estaba montado sobre el lomo de Cerbero. Frente a él estaba la incontable fila de espectros, y esqueletos, que Minos y Lune habían arrojado a los zombis para poder escapar.

-¿QUÉ QUEREMOS?-Pregunto el zombi, montado en el perrazo, a viva voz.

-MATAR A LUNE Y MINOS-respondieron todos al unísono

-¿CÓMO LO VAMOS A HACER?

-LENTA Y DOLOROSAMENTE.-Respondieron los zombis.

-PUES A POR ELLOS…

-Eh Phrarao… ¿Podemos agregar a algunos más?-Pregunto el zombi de Queen.

-mmm… Si ¿A quiénes?

-RADAMANTHYS, PANDORA Y THANATOS… Y DE PASO TAMBIÉN A VALENTINE POR TRAIDORES.-Grito el indignado zombi.

-Pues si… también a ellos mataremos.-El zombi/espectro golpeo los costados del perrazo.-VAMONOS A POR ELLOS.-Grito… Los zombis partieron presurosos tras sus fugitivos camaradas.

_Una hora después._

-Maldita sea…-Cheshire de Cait Sith movió el ultimo escombró que bloqueaba la puerta-Al fin pude salir del inframundo… ¿EH? ¿QUÉ LE PASO AL CASTILLO?-Miro todo sorprendido- Supongo que soy el último superviviente… Qué bueno… o tal vez que malo… Por qué si soy el último los zombis vendrán por mí…-El espectro se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba la pistola que le habían dado.-Veamos que me encuentro por el camino…-Comenzó a alejarse de las ruinas del castillo, con la pequeña esperanza de no ser el último ser vivo del planeta.

_Continuara…_

_Nota: Mis disculpas si le altere un poco con la descripcion de Pharao... es que no sabia como describirle._


	9. Noche de terror

_Noche de terror._

Kanon, Marín, Aioria, Mascara de Muerte y María Ángeles estaban cenando tranquilamente. Ya que estaban aburridos y no tenían nada mejor que hacer. Se habían preparado una cena digna de los dioses.

-mmm… Ángelo… te sacaste la lotería con ella…-Kanon se limpió los labios con una servilleta.-Cocina como los dioses.

-Que yo sepa… algunos de los dioses griegos son medios inútiles… -Comento María algo distraída.- Solo sirven para tener sexo entre ellos, cometer actos que son dignos de la estupidez humana y cometer las más terribles venganzas por una completa estupidez… que se arreglarían con un sencilla disculpa.-Aioria y Marín se quedaron con la boca abierta.-No me comparen con ellos.

-Esto…-Kanon miro a la chica- Ángelo… tú le dijiste.

-Dije "Algunos" nunca dije Athena…-Aclaro la joven con una sonrisa burlona. Antes de que pudieran replicar escucharon un ruido proveniente del piso superior. Kanon tomo su arma, y se acercó sigilosamente a la escalera.

-Pensé que era imposible entrar por el balcón.-Exclamo Marín mientras tomaba la Katana. María Ángeles soltó un suspiro. Se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a la escalera.

-¿ALI?-llamo.

-¿Qué?-Respondió otra joven desde el cuarto de arriba. Todos se quedaron estáticos, menos Mascara que ahogo una risa. ¿Ali? ¿Quién era Ali? Sonaba a nombre musulmán.

-¿CUÁNDO VAS A USAR LA PUERTA?-Le pregunto esta un tono divertido.

-No me convenía…-Una joven de cabellera pelirroja (recogida en un rodete), vestida con una camisa a cuadros verde y gris, una chaqueta vieja de tela, jeans gastados, zapatillas de lona, tenía lentes de marco fino que le daban un pequeño aire intelectual y una escopeta común (como la que utilizan los policías). Bajo por la escalera-Hasta que salieras a abrirme me comían los zombis.

-Tienes razón-María lo pensó un momento…-Pero eso no justifica todas las veces que entraste por el balcón, anteriormente.-La joven se encoge de hombros.

-Hola Ángelo.-La joven se acercó y saludo al italiano.

-Buenas Ali…-Le dijo este educadamente con una sonrisa. Ahora si estaba completo el círculo de locos.

-Chicos le presento a Alice…-la joven les hizo un gesto con la mano- ella es mi mejor amiga.

-Hola… me llamo Kanon-se acercó y le tendió la mano a modo de saludo, ella se la estrecho. Que mano suave, pensó Kanon, tenía una mirada tímida detrás los cristales. Kanon sonrió pelirroja y de miraba tímida… Su talón de Aquiles. Siempre tuvo una terrible debilidad por las pelirrojas. La joven se ruborizo un poco y se alejó de Kanon.

-¿Qué le pasa a ese…?-Pregunto está a su amiga. Esta le metió un codazo a Ángelo, ante una mirada a su novia, entendió el mensaje.

-Ah…-Le guiño un ojo a la albina.-_Kanon… cambia esa cara incomodas a la mejor amiga __soltera__ de mi novia.… _

_-Eh bueno perdón…_-Kanon sonrió un poco… Conque soltera… Soltera + Pelirroja+ tímida= perfecta candidata- ¿Comiste?

-No… eh estado escapando de los zombis todo el día…-La joven movió el cuello que emitió un par de ruiditos.

-Pues… yo ya hice la ultima cena…-María tomo la mano de su amiga y se la llevo a la mesa.

-Esta buena la flaca-Aioria se acercó a sus camaradas. Marín estaba con las jóvenes, estaba meta preguntarle a la chica como era que había hecho para escapar.-Pelo rojo fuego… aspecto tímido… Aunque no… estoy con Marín ella es más linda.

-Si… lo que digas…-Soltó burlón Mascara- Hay que sumarle… esos ojos… que tiene. De no ser que María me tiene bien agarrado-Ángelo soltó una risa… y se acercó a la mesa para terminar de comer. Durante la cena seguían escuchando gritos aislados y disparos.

-Pobre la gente que no logro colocarse en sitios seguros.-Comento Ali mientras comía con calma… Parecía completamente indiferente, parecía que algo le molestara...

-¿Qué te pasa?-Pregunto su amiga mientras se servía más pollo.-Te conozco… muy bien… alguien te está incomodando.-La joven no replico, por lo cual Ángelo le metió una patada a Kanon.

-Auch… ¿Quién me pateo…?-Aioria se movió molesto, para luego sobarse la pierna, María ahogo la risa.

-Perdona… pierna equivocada…-Se disculpó Mascara y ahora si pateo a Kanon. Quien soltó un bufido ante la sutil patada de su amigo.

_30 minutos después._

Mascara y María, jugaban mientras lavaban los platos. Para los demás era extraño ver a Mascara riendo mientras lavaba los platos. Marín y Aioria miraban la tele… o trataban de ver que noticiarios aún estaban al aire. Los pocos que había no eran muy alentadores. Kanon subió al segundo piso, quería echarse un rato y descansar. En el balcón, vigilando, estaba Alice, miraba todo distraídamente.

-¿Cómo fue que entraste?-La joven se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz del gemelo detrás suyo, no le escucho salir. Se sintió ruborizar cuando el joven coloco su propio abrigo sobre sus hombros.-Hace frio… deberías abrigarte.

-Entre por el balcón…-Dijo fríamente la joven-Siempre entro por ahí…-acomodo la escopeta.-Subo por la medianera… camino un poco y me trepo al balcón.-El caballero miro la medianera. Estaba a 20 centímetros más abajo del balcón. Esta limitaba con la calle junto con el balcón, el departamento o Dúplex de María estaba en la esquina. Tenía el garaje o entrada para autos con rejas de apertura automática.

-Pudiste haberte caído.-Le aclaro Kanon… Trataba de ser amigable con la joven

-Ya paso la época en la que me caía…-La joven sonrió levemente y le miro… Había algo raro en sus ojos ¿celestes o grises? No parecían decidirse.- ahora soy una experta para treparme al balcón.

-Qué bueno.-Kanon miro a los zombis que ocupaban la calle. Se chocaban con las paredes… o caminaban torpemente por esta. Comenzaron a escucharse disparos y los zombis caían muertos en la calle.

-Metámonos adentro…-Dijo la joven… mientras abandonaba el balcón.

-¿Por qué…?

-¡MUERTE A LOS ZOMBIS…! AHÍ ARRIBA HAY DOS MÁS-Kanon reacciono a tiempo y se arrojó con la chica al suelo. Uno de los disparos rompió el vidrio de la puerta balcón. Las esquirlas de vidrio cayeron sobre ellos. Arrastrándose entraron a la habitación. Los demás al escuchar el ruido a vidrio subieron apresurados.

-¿Que sucede?-María y Mascara les miraron mientras preparaban sus armas.

-Corta la luz… que no vean que estamos aquí…-Le ordeno Alice… Su amiga, nada torpe, bajo rápido y descendió la térmica (la térmica en la argentina…, no sé si usan el mismo tipo de definición, para referirse a las perrillas de la luz).

-¿Que paso…?-Pregunto Marín…

-Unos locos nos dispararon… No sé qué nos vieron de zombis-Comento Kanon.

-Se dice delirio colectivo…-le aclaro Alice.- Las personas se dejan llevar por el miedo y cometen locuras… Como esos hay cientos en la ciudad…-Los jóvenes bajaron hacia la cocina.

-¿Estas segura?-pregunto Marín.

-¿Por qué crees que vine a los suburbios?-Le replicó esta.

-Supongo que psicoanalizarlos… no es viable en estos momentos-Comento Mascara burlón mientras encendía una linterna.

-Ángelo…-Todos jurarían, que sería una mirada asesina la de ese momento- no estoy de humor para soportar tus bromas con respecto a mi profesión…

-¿De qué trabajas?-Pregunto Aioria.

-Soy psiquiatra-Informo esta.- ¿Por qué?

-Sí, es perfecta para ti Kanon…-Mascara, Aioria, María Ángeles y Marín estallaron en risas ahogadas.- Te mandaron al psiquiatra, nunca fuiste, y durante el apocalipsis zombi te cruzas con una… Es el destino… tienes que ver un psiquiatra.- Kanon soltó un bufido de descontento...

-¿Qué edad tienes?-pregunto algo molesto este… Él no le daba más de 23 años.

-27… y la situación no está para que me andes preguntando mi edad.-Le replico esta cortante.

-Qué carácter…-Comento Aioria.- Tratemos de dormir un poco… cuando amanezca iremos al santuario de Athena.

-¿Para qué quieren ir a la Acrópolis?

-Cierto tu no lo sabes…-María se preparó mentalmente. Para lo que sería una larga cantidad de horas para hacerle entender a su amiga: que su novio y los amigos de este eran guerreros de una diosa griega y que no eran candidatos para el hospital psiquiátrico de Atenas.

_Olimpo._

-MAMÁ, MAMÁ… HICE ALGO MUY MALO-Un joven rubio de mirada escarlata entro al recinto de la deidad.

-¿Chocaste el auto?

-No.

-¿Rompiste mi colección de maquillaje?

-No.

-¿Rompiste el arcos de Eros de nuevo?

-No.

-¿Le cortaste el rabo a los perros de caza de Artemisa?

-No.

-¿Quemaste mis libros de Daniel Stell?

-No.

-¿Reviviste a un muerto?

-Eh… se podría decir que si…

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Pues… me metí al reino de Hades y reviví a varios muertos con un terrible apetito…-dijo el apenado dios- y ahora están destruyendo la tierra.

-Phobos… que te eh dicho de jugar con magia negra-Le reprendió la diosa Afrodita a su hijo.

-Que si lo hacía… jugara con los guerreros de Athena o Poseidón… Que no me metiera con Hades porque este es capaz de castrarme con sus propias manos...

-¿Entonces por qué fuiste a molestar a Hades?

-Mi intención no era molestar a Hades… era molestar a todo el mundo.

-Phobos te encierras en tu habitación y no sales hasta que yo diga lo contrario.-El dios se retiró apenado de los aposentos de su madre.-Esto de ser madre están difícil…-Continuo limándose las uñas…

_Tienda de armas, ciudad de Atenas._

-Esta nos será útil…-Enio tomo otro rifle y lo cargo.- ¿Estás seguro que sabes dispararlos?

-Ya te dije que si-Se quejó Hermes.- ¿Por qué no me crees?

-Por qué eres el dios de las mentiras.-Le recordó esta mientras inspeccionaba otra arma.-Creo que con eso estamos listos…-La diosa bostezo.

-Necesitamos dormir…-Concluyo Hermes.-Aquí cerca hay un hotel… podemos ir…

-Je… ¿Un hotel con vos? No gracias… prefiero dormir en la calle con los zombis.

-¿Por qué tanta desconfianza?

-Porque eres hombre y los hombres solo piensan en algo en cualquier situación.-Sentencio esta. Hermes un tanto ofendido comenzó a revisar el lugar, podrían pasar la noche ahí… los aparadores tenían rejas. Y se habían metido por medio de la tele transportación que ambos poseían…

-Qué tal si dormimos aquí… tienen cosas para camping… Mantas y todas esas cosas-Sugirió el dios.

-Nos turnaremos para dormir…-La diosa cargo la escopeta-Yo hago la primera guardia…-Hermes conocía muy bien a la diosa de la guerra y la violencia, no era prudente contradecirle.

-Está bien…-Tomo unas mantas y las hecho al suelo…-Oye… cuando te toque dormir… podrás sentir el olor de mi perfume impregnado en las telas…-le dijo con voz seductora… La diosa realizo una mueca de desagrado y se alejó del dios.-no sé qué se hace la finura… Si le encanta pelear y mancharse de sangre…-Hermes trato de conciliar el sueño… que difícil era dormir solo… Él siempre dormía con alguna ninfa.

_Bar en algún lugar de la ciudad._

Dionisio y Ares luego de asegurar las entradas se dispusieron a comer y beber algo.

-Seguramente ese maldito de Hermes estará seduciendo a Enio.-Se quejó el dios de la guerra.

-Si ustedes no son nada.-Le recordó Dionisio.

-Somos amigos… ella es mi mejor amiga.-Aclaro el dios- No quiero que un idiota como Hermes le esté seduciendo… Aunque pensándolo bien… Hermes se tiene que preparar para lo peor. Por qué a la primera que intente algo…-El dios sonrió con malicia.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto el curioso Dionisio. Ares le hizo gestos de que se acercase y le susurro la respuesta al oído-Pobre Hermes… con esa no se puede jugar.

_Centro comercial de Atenas._

Zeus roncaba sonoramente sobre el techo del ascensor. Todo le era completamente indiferente. Debajo… los zombis se tapaban los oídos… esos ronquidos rivalizaban con los truenos… sonaban como a tractor oxidado.

_Calles de Atenas._

Hera caminaba, armada con una barreta de hierro, por las solitarias calles. Estaba agotada… se juró a si misma matar al idiota de Hades por esto y también a Zeus… ese se las iba a pagar. Encontró una casita con las puertas abiertas, entro al lugar con sumo recelo... Se dirigió a una de las habitaciones, prendió la luz de esta, era el cuarto matrimonial. Sobre la cama había un regalo.

-"Esto es una muestra de lo mucho que te amo"-La diosa frunció el entrecejo.-Zeus me dice lo mismo cada vez que me es infiel...-La diosa abrió el regalo... Era la foto de un hombre con un bebe, debajo decía "BIENVENIDA A CASA BEBE". Hera soltó un bufido molesta, los mortales eran mejor pareja que los dioses. -Bienvenida a casa bebe... maldita humana afortunada…

Cerró la puerta y se acostó en la cama… ya vería que haría cuando amaneciera… Mejor dicho ya lo tenía decidido.

1) Buscaría a Zeus.

2) Le daría una paliza hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

3) Le amarraría y le pondría una manzana en la boca.

4) Luego lo dejaría en medio de una calle atestada de zombis. Para que se lo comieran.

_Casa de Aries, Santuario de Athena._

-Hay dios zombi…-Nilo reía con ganas… Mientras seguía disparando con el rifle de mira (con visión nocturna).

-Milo… ¿Cómo puedes tener tan buena puntería…? -Le pregunto Saga, al igual que Milo, subido a la parte superior de la casa de Aries. Desde ahí estaban disparando… Milo disparaba y colocaba otra bala, por medio de la corredera, en la recamara en cuestión de segundos.

-Pues… eh ido un par de veces a polígonos de tiro con tu hermano…-Milo sonrió mientras seguía disparando.- Qué bueno que Mu coloco el muro de cristal…

-Sí, qué bueno…-confirmo Saga.- También que bueno que Athena tenía armas de fuego…

-Yo ya lo sabía… Fuimos con Kanon y ella a comprarlas…-Informo el sonriente Milo.- Las estrellas revelaban peligro inminente.

-Athena sabía que algo malo iba a pasar… ¿para qué compro armas?-Saga le miro, mientras Milo seguía disparando.

-Por que las estrellas decían "POR TU BIEN COMPRA TODAS LAS ARMAS QUE PUEDAS"-Milo le miro sonriente.

-Qué bueno que leyó el mensaje a tiempo…-Saga suspiro… su hermano no le había dicho nada de las armas. Incluso habían "discutido" a la mañana…-Si no me hubiera gastado el acondicionador… Kanon estaría aquí.

-No te preocupes Saga…-Milo le miro sonriente, mientras cambiaba de cargador.-Kanon sabe cómo cuidarse en un apocalipsis zombi.

-¿Porque estas tan seguro? -Dijo una repentina voz, Camus subió a la cúpula de la casa de Aries.

-Por que ambos: somos adictos a las películas y video juegos de zombis.-Saga y Camus realizaron una mueca.

-Por eso no puedes estar seguro de que sobrevivirá a las calles de Athena.

-Díganme una cosa…-Milo les miro algo arrogante.- ¿Me eh equivocado con todo lo que eh sugerido durante el día? -Ambos caballeros negaron con la cabeza.-Entonces cállense… tenemos que sacarnos esos zombis de encima.-Los otros dos colocaron sus rifles en posición… sin duda Milo tenía razón. Apenas había empezado todo esto… El había sido el único que sabía cómo proceder.

_Casa patriarcal._

Athena, Shion y los niños de bronce estaban en la habitación del trono. Los de bronce llevaban armas de fuego. Mientras que Athena se había cambiado el vestido largo por un pantalón de jeans y una remera blanca. Sugerencia de Milo, en caso de que tuvieran que correr era mejor hacerlo con pantalón que con vestido.

-JURO QUE HADES PAGARA POR ESTA INCENSATES… QUE DEMONIOS SE LE METIO EN LA CABEZA A MI TIO.-Athena estaba hecha una fiera.

-Saori… cálmate…-Shun le sonrió-Nada dice que realmente sea culpa de Hades.

-Shun… todos sabemos que terminaste hablándote por Face con Hades… por lo tanto calla.-Le dijo Athena.-Estoy muy bien informada de lo bien que se llevan.

-Shun tiene algo de razón… Tal vez no sea culpa de Hades. -Hyoga trato de calmar la situación.-Hay muchos dioses que gobiernan sobre la muerte en el panteón griego…

-Por el bien de ellos… que estés equivocado…-Miro a Hyoga, fijamente- Lo mismo para Hades, Shun.-La diosa le miro para calmarle.

-Me sigue sorprendo como es que Milo supo cómo actuar…-Comento Shion.-Yo no supe que debíamos hacer…

-Es Milo… ese chico es una caja de sorpresas…-Dohko llego con una lista.-Ya realice una lista con los alimentos que hay entre todas las doce casas. Tenemos…como para más de cuatro meses… Si solo somos nosotros-Aclaro.-Los chicos tenían sus despensas a rebosar. Solo tenemos que administrar todo con cuidado. Me sorprende que tengan tan completas las despensas

-Estamos en la primera semana del mes. -Informó Mu.-Los chicos desperdician el dinero durante el resto del mes en salidas. Por eso siempre llenan hasta el techo sus despensas… todos los meses.

-Qué bueno que avisas…-Informo Dohko.

-Bueno… veamos…-Shion se acaricio la barbilla- ¿Quienes estamos a salvo?

-¿Por orden?-Shion asintió.

Mu de Aries.

Kiki

Aldebarán de Tauro.

Saga de Géminis.

Shaka de Virgo.

Yo.

Milo de Escorpio (que parece estar con todas las luces ese muchacho)

Aioros de Sagitario

Shura de Capricornio

Camus de Acuario

Afrodita de Piscis.

-Faltan tres miembros de la orden dorada…-Concluyo Shion, tres revoltosos de la orden dorada.- ¿De plata?

-Shiva de Pavo real, Juana de Lince y Shaina de Cobra.

-¿Que hace Shiva aquí?-Pregunto el sorprendido Shion, mientras Ikki realizaba una mueca- ¿Donde está Marín de Águila?

-Pues… vino a hablar con Shaka un rato antes de que empezará esta locura y Marín… pues… quedo en Atenas con Aioria.-Informo Dohko con pena.-Bueno los de bronce…

Shun de Andrómeda

Ikki de Fénix.

Hyoga de Cisne

Seiya de Pegaso.

Shiryu de Dragón

Jabu de Unicornio

Nachi de Lobo.

-¿Y los demás?-Pregunto Shion

-Pues… creo que Milo les detuvo hace un rato con el rifle.-Informo este un tanto apenado.- Hay que reconocer… Qué bueno que Milo estaba en el santuario.-Athena bajo la mirada… Cuantos de sus caballeros habían muerto durante el día… y cuantos habían muerto durante el transcurso de la noche… Era algo que ignoraba y deseaba no saberlo…

-Athena… mejor valla a descansar.-Athena asintió y se retiro a sus aposentos.-Ustedes también chicos… les avisaremos si sucede algo.

-Claro… sus gritos y los disparos nos despertaran seguro.-Comento burlón Ikki mientras se retiraba junto con el resto.

_Casa de Piscis._

-Bueno… Afrodita se ofreció a alojarme…-Shun sonrió, su hermano realizo una mueca. No le hacía mucha gracia que su hermanito se quedara solo con Afrodita.

-Shun… Shaka me dijo que podrías alojarte en Virgo.-Le sugirió Ikki.

-Eh bueno…

-Shun… Por lo que veo estas bien.-Afrodita de Piscis salió al encuentro de los jóvenes.- ¿Ya comiste?-Shun negó con la cabeza-Pues entonces pasa mi niño…-Coloco una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Shun, para luego guiarlo dentro del templo.

-Ikki ¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto Shiryu.

-Que ese rarito seguramente intentara propasarse con Shun.-Gruño Ikki mientras proseguían en el descenso.

_Casa de Acuario._

-Bueno…yo me quedare aquí. -Hyoga se despidió de sus camaradas.-El maestro Camus me permitió quedarme en Acuario.

-Claro que te va a permitir estar aquí…-Gruño Ikki.-Si solo te falta apoderarte de su ropa interior… Porque la armadura ya se la sacaste, como también lo de poseer el 0 absoluto y el derecho a ser el caballero de Acuario.

Su camarada le miro iracundo mientras ingresaba a los aposentos privados de Acuario.

-Te pasaste con eso-Le dijo Seiya.-Sin duda pasaste todo los limites.

-Cállate… Además tú también le sacaste el lugar a Aioros.

-Eso es muy distinto.-Trato de excusarse el caballero de Pegaso.

_Casa de Sagitario._

-Aioros se ofreció alojarme.-Informo el sonriente Seiya.-Varias veces me aloja en Sagitario… pero parecía que realmente quisiera, con vehemencia, que le acompañara hoy.

-Oigan…-Shiryu les miro

-¿Qué?-Preguntaron los otros dos.

-El señor Aioros no tratara de convertir a Seiya en su hermano menor ¿No?-Los otros arquearon una ceja- Pues… a perdido a Aioria, según dicen por ahí, y te tiene un gran aprecio…

-Traduce–Le dijeron los dos al unisonó

-QUE INTENTARA USARTE COMO REMPLAZO DE AIORIA.-Grito el caballero de Dragón ante la frustración de ver que sus camaradas no entendían.

-Ni loco…-Aioros se acerco a los jóvenes. Mientras Shiryu se ponía rojo y los otros dos estallaban en risas.-Con un hermano tengo suficiente…-Aioros cerró los ojos- A demás quiero estar seguro de que nada malo le pasara a Seiya.-Se cruzo de brazos mientras abría los ojos.- A fin de cuentas… Athena me ordeno entrenarle, eso le convierte en mi discípulo. Y como buen maestro tengo que cuidarle.

-No nos dijiste nada de que Aioros te estaba entrenando.-Ikki le miro algo sorprendido al caballero de Sagitario y luego al de Pegaso.

-Athena me dijo que no se lo contara a nadie…-Se excuso presuroso. Les acompañaron hasta la entrada del templo, donde Seiya despidió a sus camaradas-Maestro Aioros…

-¿Mmm?-Aioros tenía la mirada gacha y oculta por la diadema de Sagitario.

-¿Porque habrá pensado eso Shiryu…?

-No lo sé…-dijo este tranquilo mientras miraba con su calma mirada a su discípulo- Entra a dentro ya… Se hace tarde.

-Buenas noches maestro.-Se despidió Pegaso para luego entrar.

-Tener a Seiya como hermano…-Aioros se acaricio pensativo la barbilla.-mmm, no tener un hermano es suficiente. Además… Aioria aun está vivo… Aunque Seiya es más obediente que él…mmm tendría que pensarlo-El caballero entro a Sagitario mientras meditaba la idea de Shiryu. Había invitado a Seiya por que el ahora estaba a su cargo. No por que quisiera remplazar a su hermano con él.

_Casa de Libra._

Shiryu se quedo ahí luego de despedirse del caballero de Fénix.

-Que metida de pata la mía. No me di cuenta que el señor Aioros nos estaba escuchando-Debería de sacarme esa costumbre de sospechar de todo el mundo.

Se acostó en su cama pensativo.

_Casa de Virgo._

Shaka de Virgo y Shiva de Pavo Real estaban meditando. Apenas el segundo vio ingresar a Ikki se levanto de su lugar.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí pajarito? Si vas para Leo apresúrate cruzar que estamos meditando con mi maestro.

-_Shiva...-_le llamo su maestro sin dejar de meditar.-_Tu armadura también es de un pájaro… y yo le invite a quedarse con nosotros en Virgo._

-Pero maestro…-Comenzó a protestar el peli verde

_-No hay peros Shiva… Esta es la casa de Virgo y yo soy quien la custodia. Por lo tanto se quedara en ella quien yo quiera._

_-_Shaka te agradezco tu hospitalidad.-Ikki realizo una respetuosa reverencia- Si me permites… estaré en MI cuarto.

_-Descansa Ikki._-Shiva estaba que echaba fuego por la boca. ¿MI cuarto?

-¿A que se refería con MI cuarto?-pregunto el iracundo joven.

_-Siempre que Ikki viene se queda en Virgo, en la misma habitación. Supongo que ya la considera su cuarto. Honestamente que considere Virgo como su hogar, me hace sentir alagado._

-Maestro ¿Usted alojo antes a Fénix aquí?

_-Siempre que viene al santuario se queda con migo.-_Informo el tranquilo Shaka sin dejar de meditar-_Incluso cuando tengo que salir a alguna misión, y el está aquí, le pido que se encargue de mi casa y riegue mis plantas._

Shiva estaba que echaba espuma por la boca… Su maestro le tenía plena confianza a un niño de bronce. Le alojaba con él y le permitía estar todo el tiempo que quisiera en Virgo. A sus discípulos les prohibía molestarle a menos que fuera algo de extrema necesidad o a menos que él los llamara. Y ese chico de bronce podría ir cuando quisiera y quedarse el tiempo que quisiera.

Shaka se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia sus aposentos. Shiva se fue detrás de él, era la primera vez que entraba a la zona privada de Virgo. Todo estaba amueblado con un toque hindú. Se detuvo y miro unas fotos. Shaka con Ikki en la entrada de Virgo; Shaka e Ikki posando con sus armaduras; Shaka e Ikki en un parque de diversiones; Shaka e Ikki, vestidos con ropas comunes, frente a la Torre Eiffel; Shaka e Ikki en Londres, en Alemania, en España, en Japón.

_¿PERO CUANDO SE VOLVIERON TAN AMIGOS ESTOS DOS? _Pensó hecho una rabia para sus adentros. Su maestro era amigo de su asesino…

-Shiva.-Le llamo el dorado.- Sígueme te alojaras en la habitación de invitados.-El caballero de Plata le siguió un tanto molesto consigo mismos.-Esta es mi habitación no me molestes mientras descanso a menos que sea algo de suma importancia.-Señalo el rubio… Siguieron caminando hasta la puerta del final del pasillo.-Esta es la habitación de invitados.

-¿Que es la puerta que esta frente a su cuarto?

-La habitación de Ikki.-Informo el dorado, mientras su discípulo estaba al borde de la ira.-El cuarto tiene su propio baño. Buenas noches Shiva.

_Casa de Aries._

-¿Enserio Shaka alojara a su discípulo e Ikki con él…?-Saga ahogo el acceso de risa.-Creo que abría más paz si ponemos a Hades, Ares, Poseidón y Athena en la misma habitación.

-Si tienes mucha razón…-coincidió Camus.

_Motel en Atenas._

-Qué bueno que encontramos este motel…-Concluyo Poseidon.

-Tenemos… un tridente, una lanza y un par de pistolas que le sacamos a unos policías muertos…-Informo Isaac

-¿Están seguros que llegaremos al santuario de Athena?-Pregunto Bian, mientras miraba por la ventana de la habitación-Además necesitaremos otro auto. No entramos los 8 en la camioneta.

-Pues yo eh tomado una decisión con respecto a eso.-Informo Poseidon. Miro fijamente a sus subordinados quienes pasaron lentamente saliva.

_Continuara…_


	10. Caminata nocturna

_Caminata nocturna._

Hades caminaba por el bosque en compañía de los espectros, subordinados y esposa. Perséfone llevaba en brazos a Sui quien hace largo rato dormía. A su diestra caminaba Partita y a su izquierda lo hacía Violeta… detrás suyo caminaba Pandora, que había tenido que cortarle una buena porción de tela a su vestido (Para deleite de varios hombres) para en caso de tener que correr le sea más fácil.

-¿Cuándo llegamos?-Pregunto Minos, por enésima vez en la misma hora.

-Minos si no guardas silencio te amarro a uno de esos árboles y te dejo como botana para los zombis.-Le amenazo Hades. El espectro realizo un gesto como si se sellara la boca.

-Necesitamos llegar a la civilización…-Informo Perséfone.-Sui, no tiene frio por mi cosmos… pero igual los demás tienen que descansar.-Los espectros embozaron una pequeña sonrisa. La diosa Perséfone siempre se andaba preocupando por ellos. Por ejemplo: Que Hades dale un aumento de suelo a los espectros, que vacaciones pagas luego de las guerras santas, que bonificación para navidad, que banquete para año nuevo, que mejórales el seguro médico, que esto y aquello. Todos los espectros adoraban a la diosa de la primavera. Era al único ser al que Hades jamás le decía que no y además les tenía un inmenso cariño a los espectros.

-¿Huelen eso?-El estómago de Valentine no tardó mucho en reclamar por alimento.-Huele rico...

Los demás también prestaron atención, un aroma cautivante les llegaba. Más de uno sintieron al estómago, reclamarles la cena atrasada. Comenzaron sigilosamente a acercarse hacia la fuente del apetitoso aroma.

_Claro del bosque._

Un zombi estaba parado sobre un taburete, mientras revolvía el contenido de una inmensa cacerola. En fila se hallaban muchos otros zombis con sus respectivos platos, esperando a que se les entregue la cena… Vieron al zombi chef, probar el contenido de la olla de tamaño familiar, para luego agregar un poco de restos humanos. AL ver esto Valentine se tapó la boca, tratando de reprimir el vómito. No era el único que estaba verde por el asco, Partita estaba usando la galera de Youma como bolsa de contención. Vieron que el zombi se movía revelando un delantal que decía "Kiss the cook" (besa al cocinero). Todos se miraron y comenzaron a abandonar ese lugar. Por desgracia la luna no estaba muy colaborativa, estaba en fase de luna nueva. Caminaron sigilosamente hasta que, por cortesía de Hypnos, se escuchó un "crack".

-Hypnos eres un idiota…-Informo Hades, los gemidos de los zombis no se hicieron esperar. Como tampoco la urgencia de salir corriendo de ese lugar.

Comenzaron a separarse entre ellos. Pandora queda con Radamanthys, luego de que este le defendiera en el castillo, se había apegado mucho a él. Valentine y Sylphid, por miedo a ser sacrificados por su superiores comenzaron a correr lo más lejos posible de estos y de los zombis... Minos, Lune, Thanatos e Hypnos también se alejaron de los demás. Violeta, en brazos, y Aiakos remontaron vuelo hacia las nubes (fueron los únicos que recordaron que poseían alas).Partita, Youma, Hades, Perséfone, Kagaho y Sui (en brazos de Perséfone) corrían en la misma dirección.

-Este idiota de Hypnos tenía que pisar el palito…-Se quejaba Youma, mientras corría de la mano de su esposa.- Le matare si algo te llega a suceder.-Dijo el espectro mientras trataba de mantener a los zombis a raya por medio de los disparos.

En un momento dado, Partita tropieza con una raíz y se suelta de Youma.

-PARTITA-El espectro regresa y comienza a matar a los zombis que veían a su esposa como seguro festín.-PARTITA RAPIDO CORRE YO LES ENTRETENGO…AG…-un zombi mordió al espectro, mientras este trataba de salvar a su esposa.

-¡YOUMA!-La mujer trata de ir en su ayuda, pero el agarre de Bennu (quien retrocedió para ayudar) se lo impide.

-KAGAHO LLEVATELA… CORRAN YO LOS CUBRO.-Kagaho como puede se lleva a rastrar a Partita para luego seguir tras sus señores. No dejan de escucharse los disparos.

-Youma… te acabas de ganar mis respetos…-Dice el joven, mientras corre llevando consigo a la pobre mujer que no deja de llorar.

_Donde esta Youma._

El espectro se puso contra un árbol, para poder proteger su espalda mientras dispara, sabe que ya no es necesario. Le han mordido, se convertirá en una de esas cosas caminantes y tratara de matar a su esposa.

-No lo hare no me convertiré en uno de ustedes-Youma mantenía a raya a los zombis. Ya está seguro, por los cosmos, de que su amada está lejos de los zombis.- Te amo Partita…-Se coloca el cañón del arma bajo el mentón y aprieta el gatillo.

_Donde están Hades, Perséfone, Sui, Kagaho y Partita_

Partita comenzó a llorar, cuando sintió que el cosmos de su esposo ya no se percibía. Kagaho no se atrevió a voltear. Con solo escuchar el llanto de la mujer tenía suficiente, más adelante las deidades del inframundo no dejaban de correr. De los ojos de Perséfone caían lágrimas de pena. ¿Cuantos espectros más morirían...? Sabría que lo averiguaría cuando se juntaran todos en el santuario de su hermana Athena.

-Partita, te prometo que convenceré al señor Hades para que te regrese a Youma cuando todo esto termine.-le dice Kagaho, para tratar de calmar a la mujer que obliga a correr detrás de él.

-Gracias…-contesta en un hilo de voz. Todo depende de que esto termine y que Hades sobreviva, o sino ya no vería más a su amado loco.

-Hades tenemos que salir de este bosque…-Perséfone no le soltaba la mano a su esposo, mientras que con la otra mantenía a Sui aferrado a ella.

-Señor Hades…-La voz de Aiakos les llamo la atención a todos.-El cielo es más seguro que el suelo.

-Ven que te cargo…-Kagaho tomo a Partita en brazos y remonto vuelo junto con las deidades.

-Ven que te cargo…-Kagaho tomo a Partita en brazos y remonto vuelo junto con las deidades.

-Por qué no avisaste que estabas en el cielo estúpido-le dijo el rabiate Hades-… Se pudo a ver evitado una muerte.-Le regaño Hades mientras comenzaba a volar. Partita no dejaba de llorar y, en cierta forma, eso le hacía sentir algo incómodo al espectro de Bennu.

_Donde están Valentine y Sylphid_

-Iremos al santuario de Athena… Nos encontraremos con ellos ahí, todos correrán a ese lugar.-Comenzó el aterrado Sylphid.

-No sé por qué, pero por primera vez… le deseo el mal al señor Radamanthys.-Comento, no muy apenado Valentine.

-¿De qué hablas?-los jóvenes no dejaban de correr.

-Tenías que haber visto de la forma en la que arrojo a Queen y haber oído los gritos de dolor de él. Para entender lo que te digo.-Valentine negó con la cabeza.-No le perdonare al señor Radamanthys por sacrificar a mi amigo.

-Solo por eso… les dares tiempo de gracia… Hasta el amanecer.-Al oír eso los dos espectros se voltearon aterrados. El espectro de Queen y los demás le miraron.-Solo tienen que decirnos que camino tomaron Lune, Minos y Radamanthys.-Ambos indicaron el este.-Gracias… ahora vuelen o serán nuestro aperitivo nocturno-Los espectros ni tontos ni perezosos le hicieron caso y remontaron vuelo.-Vamos por ellos…

_Donde Radamanthys y Pandora._

-Aquí estaremos a salvo.-Luego de estar la última media hora volando, Radamanthys y Pandora llegaron a la ciudad de Atenas. Coloco con cuidado a la joven en el suelo. Estaban en la cima de un edificio de 25 pisos.

-A partir de aquí... tenemos 15 minutos al santuario de Athena...-Dijo la joven miro a Radamanthys que se sentó en el suelo, estaba agotado de tanto volar.- ¿Radamanthys estas bien?

-Si señorita Pandora... Solo estoy agotado-Radamanthys soltó un suspiro. Necesitaba descansar, su cuerpo le pedía un descanso y un trago (principalmente lo segundo)

-Radamanthys, si estabas agotado me hubieras pedido ayuda…-La joven se sentó junto al espectro.-No es necesario que me protejas todo el tiempo… ya haces mucho para andar preocupándote todo el tiempo…

-Señorita Pandora…

-Radamanthys ya no soy una niña, soy una mujer. Enséñame y déjame ser independiente no puedo estar todo el tiempo dependiendo de ti.-La joven le sonrió.-No quiero ser una carga para ti Radamanthys.

-Señorita Pandora usted jamás fue una carga, para mí es un placer servirle…-La joven se sonrojo un poco… Se acerco un poco al espectro, quien captando la posible situación se acerco a la joven. Dándose un pequeño beso… que termino siendo más largo del esperado. Ambos estaban rojos al darse cuenta de lo que hacían. Se levantaron y se dieron la espalda.

-Esto…-Comenzó la sonrojada Pandora.

-Eh…-Radamanthys sentía las mejillas arder.

-No besas mal…-dijo al fin la joven luego de estar casi 15 minutos sin decir nada. Miro sobre su hombro y embozo una inocente sonrisa.

-Usted tampoco mi lady…-Radamanthys miro también sobre su hombro, estaba completamente rojo por la vergüenza. La joven se dio completamente vuelta lo mismo que el juez. Terminaron mirándose a los ojos completamente rojos de la vergüenza. Sonrieron con picardía y antes de darse cuenta estaban besándose de nuevo.

_Donde están Minos, Lune, Thanatos e Hypnos._

-Hipnos ¿Tú eres tarado o te pagan por fingir?-Pregunto Thanatos que no dejaba de correr a la par de su gemelo.

-No vi la rama… lo juro-Se trato de excusar el dios.

-¡AHÍ ESTA MINOS!-Todos se dieron vuelta los espectros muertos en el inframundo les miraban como seguro festín.

-CORRAN…-Minos y Lune fueron los primeros en salir corriendo.

-YO NO SE USTEDES PERO ME RAJO PARA EL ELISEO…-Thanatos abrió el camino de los dioses y se metió en el dejando solo a su hermano gemelo.

-THANATOS QUIEN SERA LA QUE TE PARIO.-Grito el indignado Hypnos que corría por su vida.

_-LA MISMA QUE A TI QUE TAL SI ABRES UN PORTAL Y VIENES TAMBIEN… LAS NINFAS ESTABAN MUY PREOCUPADAS Y AHORA ESTAN MUY MIMOSAS._

_-PUES ALLA VOY_… Chicos suerte con esos…-Hipnos abrió el camino de los dioses y se fue al Elíseo.

-Maldita sea… ni en los dioses se puede confiar ahora… Lune… volemos por que estos nos comen…-Minos dio un brinco y comenzó a volar.

-Señor Minos…

-TU NO TE VAS A NINGUN LADO-Pharao atrapo la pierna de Lune.

-¡NO SUELTEN…! SEÑOR MINOS AYUDA-Grito el aterrado Lune, esperando de que Minos le ayudara, pero este ya se hallaba muy lejos.-MINOS ERES UN MALDITO… SI SALGO VIVO TE MATARE… TE CORTARE EN MILES DE PEDAZOS CON MI LATIGO

-mmm… ¿Quieres matar a Minos?-Pregunto Queen.

-Me acaba de dejar como botana.-Replico el guerrero sin bajar al suelo y sin ser soltado por Pharao.-Claro que lo quiero matar… Además arrojo a Byaku para ser comido. Me quede sin compañero de lectura.-Los zombis se reunieron entre ellos, al fin de cuentas había sido Minos el que los había arrojado a todos.

-Mmm… nos dices a donde se dirige Minos y te suelto. -Pharao sonrió-Tienes mi palabra de zombi espectro.

-Santuario de Athena. –Dijo sin meditarlo mucho. Pharao soltó a Lune quien fue tras la búsqueda del señor Hades.

_Donde están Hades, Perséfone, Sui, Kagaho, Partita, Aiakos y Violette._

-Ya estamos en Atenas…-Hades se dejo caer en el suelo frio de la terraza de un edificio. Perséfone se sentó a su lado, mientras acurrucado en sus brazos, Sui dormía.

Kagaho se sentó en el suelo, mientras Partita se recargaba contra una pared, dejando sus lágrimas correr.

-Voy a arrepentirme por esto.-Kagaho se levanto y se acerco a Partita.-Partita…-La mujer lo abrazo y comenzó a llorar en el hombro del espectro que un tanto incomodo le devolvió el abrazo.

-¿Qué paso?-Pregunto Aiakos a Hades en voz baja.- ¿Donde está Youma?

-Muerto… se sacrifico para evitar que mataran a Partita.-Dijo la apenada Perséfone.

-Se nota que la amaba.-Dijo por lo bajo Violette.- Mi señor usted hubiera hecho lo mismo.

-Por Perséfone sí. -Respondió Hades.

-Yo también lo haría por ti-Dijo el espectro de Garuda.-Me apiado de Kagaho… Partita le va a dejar remojado.-La mujer no parecía querer soltar al espectro. Quien tenía alrededor suyo un charco de lágrimas.

-Pobre Partita… perder a su marido debe ser un gran dolor. -Perséfone puso cara afligida.-Si yo sufro por estar separada seis meses de Hades… No me quiero imaginar lo que debe estar sufriendo ella.

_Nota: No me odien por matar Youma… es que no podría ser una historia de zombis si no está el que sacrifica por el resto o el ser amado. _


	11. ¿A salvo?

_¿A salvo?_

-Ali-Le llamo su amiga recostada en otro de los sillones.

-¿Mmm?

-No crees que estemos locos ¿No?-Pregunto Aioria.

-Si lo crees te sacamos y que te coman los zombis…

-ANGELO-le gritaron todos, la joven solamente sonrió.

-Chicos si me hubieran dicho que sirven a una diosa de la mitología, que tiene poderes especiales y tienen armaduras, de oro y plata, ayer.-La joven se reincorporo y les miro.-Les estaría haciendo pruebas para saber si me están tomando el pelo o padecen alucinaciones. Pero viendo las circunstancias en las que nos hallamos ahora.-La joven se saco los lentes y los limpio con una servilleta.- les juro que si me dicen que vieron un extraterrestre bailando break dance en mitad del centro comercial-Las chicas les miro- les creeré.

-Pues si tienes razón…-María Ángeles termino de llenar una de las cajas con comida- Yo también me hubiera reído si me llegaran a decir que puedes volver a la vida luego de haber muerto una vez. Aunque esto desgraciados volvieron con un apetito caníbal sorprendente.

-¿Bueno que haremos entonces? Nada asegura que el santuario de su diosa no esté atestado de zombis.-Los demás se miraron.

-Creo que se nos olvido pensar ese detallito.-Concluyo Marín.-Pero nada perdemos por intentar…-Alice le miro.- ¿Qué tienen tus ojos?

-Los míos, nada.-La chica se coloco de nuevo los anteojos.-Bueno vamos…-Los demás asintieron, cargaron las cajas con alimentos en el Hummer de María y subieron a este. Alice se subió a la parte de atrás, junto con las armas, a pesar de ser un vehículo amplio. Más de tres personas no entraban en el asiento trasero.

-Hora de volver atravesar la ciudad…-María miro a su novio, sentado de copiloto de nuevo.- Cierren todas las ventanas y traben las puertas. Nada asegura que no estén del otro lado del portón… Menos mal que es de apertura automática.

Una vez abierto un par de zombis se precipitaron hacia adelante y comenzaron a golpear los vidrios mientras María manejaba en reversa, mientras un par miraban a los zombis un poco asqueados.

-La ciudad está igual…-Alice les miro, mientras se asomaba por encima del asiento. Kanon le miro, le tenía al lado prácticamente.-Pero no solo debemos preocuparnos de ellos… También de los vivos, no dejan de ser seres humanos.

-Pues a la que intentan robarme…-María sonrió-Les demostrare lo que pasa cuando te metes con una mafiosa de 15° generación….

-¿Ya es la 15°?-Alice le miro-Valla… que honor… en ese caso también soy parte de la 15° generación de contadores y abogados del diablo.

-Qué pena que estudiaste psiquiatría…-María soltó una risa burlona.-Me gustaría tener alguien que hiciera la vista gorda con las cuentas de la familia.

-Me recibí de contadora hace tres meses…-Informo la otra mientras se acomodaba en su lugar.

-Ustedes son de terror…-Informo Marín.

-No te acercas… a lo que significa el terror-María acelero y paso por encima a un par de zombis.-Mi abuelo, mí querido nono, ese sí que es de terror.

-Te acuerdas cuando encontramos el testamento.

-¿Encontraron el testamento de tu abuelo?-Ángelo le miro.

-Si la única forma de heredar su MEGA fortuna… es que nos matáramos entre todos los herederos, el último vivo se queda con todo.

-Estas bromeando ¿no?-Pregunto Aioria luego de comenzarse a reír junto con los demás por lo disparatada que le sonaba la idea.

-No, hace un par de semanas le corte los frenos de la moto a mi primo… Por desgracia lo deje en coma… No me da lo de matar a alguien que está en cama.-Todos se quedaron helados (menos Alice), Ángelo le miro con la boca abierta- Tendré que esperar a que mi primo Felipe le desconecte… Ese es igual de hijo de puta que mi padre…

-¿Felipe es el que tiro a tu sobrino de cuatro años por la escalera?-Pregunto Alice, con total calma. Kanon, Marín y Aioria le miraron con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-No, esa fue mi tía Filomena… Felipe es el que hizo brocheta a la madre.

-Ah ya me acorde, el que nos quiso matar a la salida del cine…-Ángelo les miro.

-Tienes una bellísima familia…-Ángelo estallo en risas.-Ojala hubiera nacido en una familia así ¿A cuántos de tus familiares liquidaste?

-Pues… A mis Tías: Zoe, Camila y Guadalupe; A mis primos: Marcos, Aurelio, Tomas y Facundo y a mis tíos: José y Francisco.-La chica frunció el entrecejo- Y todavía tengo para entretenerme… en total antes de que mi querido nono tirara la pata… Éramos 150 herederos…

-¿Cómo que 150? Tú no te apellidaras Kido ¿no?-Pregunto sorprendido Kanon. En este momento si le decía que se apellidaba Kido, se lo creería.

-Me apellido Murder.-La chica rio.-Lo que pasa es que mi abuelo… era hombre de muchas mujeres. Y que tiene 3 con esta, que dos con aquella, que 5 con mi abuela sanguínea… Lo bueno fue que nunca nos vimos entre nosotros…-La chica sonrió con burla.- Por eso a ninguno le tiembla el pulso a la hora de cortar cables de freno, poner veneno en la pasta de dientes, poner cianuro en aerosol en un perfume, empujara alguien por el balcón o escalera…

-Eso lo hiciste tu ¿no?-Pregunto algo temerosa Marín- Ángelo esta igual de loca que tu…

-No, eso lo hizo Felipe…-La chica freno en un semáforo, no paso mucho hasta que dos sujetos pasaron corriendo, uno era de cabellera negra larga y el otro tenía el cabello color vino tinto, seguido de un sinfín de zombis.-Menos mal que frene o sino chocábamos.

-Sí, lo sé es perfecta para mí. -Ángelo rio-Dime mi linda Angie… tu como lo hiciste solo dijiste que mataste algunos de tus familiares, pero no como.

-¿No me viste manejar el rifle…?

-Bueno… por lo menos tienes práctica con el rifle…-Concluyo Kanon.

_Tienda de armas, ciudad de Atenas._

Enio abrió lentamente los ojos, el sol ya había salido… Se movió un poco sintiendo que algo le abrazaba. Volteo con su mejor cara de asesina psicópata.

-HERMES TIENES DOS SEGUNDOS PARA LEVANTARTE O TE MATO.-El dios peli verde de levanto rapidísimo.

-Bueno que quieres me agarro sueño…-Se excuso… La diosa de la violencia se levanto con una mirada asesina mientras desenvainaba uno de los cuchillos de caza que había tomado en el negocio…-Bueno… ¿A dónde vamos?

-Mmm…-La diosa paro su impulso asesino y comenzó a meditar- estaba pensando en ir al Santuario de Athena. Ella es la diosa de la sabiduría, seguramente sabe cómo actuar en esta situación.-Hermes lo medito, para luego asentir, le había salido muy bien la táctica de distracción para escapar de la paliza de Enio.- Además… yo solo tengo 8 guerreros, si quiero darle una paliza a Hades por esto, necesitare una aliada.

-Si tienes razón… vamos al santuario de Athena, ella nos será de mucha ayuda. Capaz que en este momento ya está pensando cómo resolver este problema.

_Aposentos de Athena, Santuario de Athena._

Saori dormía profundamente… completamente despreocupada por lo que pasaba del otro lado del muro de cristal que se levanto en Aries...

_Tienda de armas, ciudad de Atenas._

-Seguramente llegamos y Athena ya tiene todo casi resuelto-Concluyo Enio-No por nada es la diosa de la sabiduría…es una de las más inteligentes del Olimpo. Si llegamos a su santuario, solo tenemos que unir fuerzas con ella…y resolveremos este problema.

-Correcto, tenemos que buscar la forma de llegar al santuario de Athena.-Hermes lo medito un poco.

-Conseguimos un vehículo y listo. Armas tenemos de sobra. -Enio se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta, seguida de cerca por Hermes.-Hermes te lo advierto… vuelves hacer algo como eso… y te castro…

-Entendido…-Hermes abrió con cuidado la puerta mientras la diosa salía a la calle.

-No hay nadie vamos…-Comenzaron a caminar por la calle, teniendo el cuidado de tener las armas listas en caso de emergencia.

_Calles de Atenas._

-Juraría que era Mascara Mortal de Cáncer el que estaba en esa camioneta-Ares corría con todas sus fuerzas, los zombis le seguían de cerca.

-Athena debe tener a todos sus caballeros en el santuario te habrá parecido que eran ellos…-Dijo al fin Dionisio cuando por fin se liberaron de los zombis, cuando le perdieron en una calle.

-Sí, supongo que mi hermana tiene a todos los caballeros en su santuario.

-¡ARES!

-Que sea un zombi y no mi madre, que sea un zombi y no mi madre, que sea un zombi y no mi madre.

-Sí, es tu madre…-le informo Dionisio.

-ARES… MI QUERIDO HIJO…-Hera se acerco a los dioses… Estaba cansada de caminar, de ensayar romper la cabeza de Zeus, con la cabeza de los zombis...Solo quería un respiro.

-Mi queridísima madre… ¿Qué haces aquí que no estás en el Olimpo?-Maldita sea mi suerte… primero el apocalipsis zombi y ahora la bruja de mi madre.

-Salí a comprar unas cosas con tu padre… y ahora estoy en medio de esto.-Se quejo la diosa.- ¿A dónde iban tu hermanastro alcohólico y tú?

-Eh….-Ares lo comenzó a pensar, no sabía a dónde ir.

-Al Santuario de Athena.-Informo el sonriente Dionisio.-Ella es una diosa muy sabia, sabrá seguramente que hacer.

_Motel en Atenas._

-Señor Poseidón… ¿Nos está haciendo una broma?

-No, muchachos hablo muy enserio.-Miro sonriente a Kaza, Io y Isaac…-No entramos todos, por eso tienen que quedarse.

-Pero…-Quiso protestar Io.

-Io eres medio llorón, Kaza es feo e Isaac es tuerto y me sale una fortuna tener a mi servicio alguien "discapacitado" visualmente.

-Oiga…

-Por eso, nosotros nos vamos en auto al Santuario de Athena y ustedes caminando.

-Pero…

-Sin peros, ahora nos vamos que ahí vienen los zombis. -Poseidón piso el acelerador, yéndose en la camioneta con Tethys, Krisna, Bian y Sorrento.

-Pero no nos dejo una miserable arma…-Kaza se dio vuelta ahí venían un par de zombis...-Corran que nos agarran…

Los generales comenzaron a correr desesperadamente. Sentían a los zombis pisarle los talones, en su camino cuando obtuvieron un poco de ventaja se cruzaron con una joven de cabellera negra y uno de cabellera verde. El de varón corrió junto con los generales, mientras que la chica tomo su pistola y ejecuto un par de disparos.

-Ya esta… ya no hay peligro.-Los cuatro hombres salieron detrás del auto…- Sera mejor que nos movamos… tal vez no sean los únicos.

-¿Quién eres…?-Los generales se acercaron a la joven que ya estaba reponiendo las balas usadas.- ¿Eres un angelito? Bueno un angelito muy armado…-Dijo Io. La joven se acerco a ellos, llevaba puesta su ropa anterior, solo que también ahora llevaba una camisa de franela, de una vidriera, por que tenia frio.

-Soy Enio, diosa la guerra violenta, el derramamiento de sangre y la violencia… ¿Eh? ¿Qué están haciendo?-La diosa arqueo una ceja lo mismo que Hermes que miraba a los jóvenes un tanto sorprendido. Los generales le estaban haciendo alabanzas a la diosa de rodillas.

-Le debemos la vida…

-Como se nota que son humanos…-La chica se acaricio la nuca.-Eh está bien ya paren que me ponen nerviosa. ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Somos generales de Poseidón… bueno, éramos por que el maldito nos dejo a nuestra suerte.

-Muy típico de mi tío… -Hermes puso los ojos en blanco.-Si que se luce con sus subordinados…

-Bueno… Nosotros iremos al santuario de Athena.-Los generales le miraron-Iremos allí, porque siendo Athena la diosa de la sabiduría, suponemos que ya tiene algo planeado.

-Ah… y como llegaran halla…

-Pues…-Hermes sonrió.-Me acabo de robar una Ferrari… Si gustan pueden venir con nosotros.

-¿Cuando la robaste?-Enio miro sorprendida a Hermes, fue solo un segundo lo que tardo en explicar a donde se dirigían a los generales, este estaba sobre una flamante Ferrari.

-Hace un momento.-El dios sonrió- ¿Suben…?-Enio de un salto se sentó en el lugar del copiloto y los otros en el trasero-Vámonos…-Todos una vez subidos al vehículo salieron a una gran velocidad del lugar.

_Autopista_

María conducía por la autopista, por suerte no estaba tan atascada. Marín dormía con la cabeza recargada en el hombro de Aioria, Kanon del otro lado de Marín miraba por la ventana cuando vio acercase una Ferrari negra.

-Valla hay algunos que viajan con estilo…-Comento María. Alice y Mascara también dormían.- ¿Nos están haciendo gestos?

-No puede ser…-Kanon bajo la ventanilla.-Io, Isaac, Kaza… ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-¿Kanon?-Pregunto Isaac.-Escapando de Atenas… vamos al santuario de tu diosa… ¿Ustedes?

-Lo mismo…-Informo Kanon.

-¿Carrera para ver quien llega primero?-Pregunto María a Enio, que ocupaba el lado del copiloto.

-No es mala idea… Pisa el acelerador Hermes…-Enio se puso unos lentes oscuros… María también comenzó a acelerar.

_Santuario de Athena. Dos horas después._

-Mierda…-Enio le paso los binoculares a María.- Esta bien difícil… llegar a Aries con todo eso ahí.

-Está muy jodido…-Mascara le paso los binoculares a Kanon.

-¿Como haremos para llegar?-Pregunto Io. Escucho un ruido… Alice disparo con el rifle de mira vieron como uno de los zombis cercanos a las escaleras caía al suelo.

-Me tente…-La joven les miro, no llevaba puesto los anteojos.

-Buen…-Kanon le miro-…tiro.

-¿Soy la única que ve corazones flotando alrededor de él…?-pregunto por lo bajo Enio, todos negaron con la cabeza

-Que ojos hermosos…-Miro atontado los ojos de dos colores de la pelirroja, uno de un celeste claro y otro de un vivo color gris.

-Gracias…-Miro hacia los zombis.-Como llegaremos halla…

-De la misma forma que Kanon nos saco de encima de ese camión…-Marín miro a Kanon, quien cayó en la cuenta de la sugerencia.

-Listos…-Pregunto Kanon. Los demás tomaron los bolsos con armas y asintieron-OTRA DIMENCION.-Se abrió la puerta dimensional y todos pasaron por ella.

_Casa de Aries._

-Que feos que se ven de cerca…-Exclamo Enio cuando se acerco a la pared de cristal.

-¿Enio? ¿Hermes?-Athena se acerco corriendo y abrazo a los dos dioses.-Hay chicos que gustos verles aquí. Aunque sea una mala situación. ¡Kanon, Aioria, Marín, Mascara!-La diosa miro sonriente a los guerreros…-¿Io, Kaza, Bian? ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

-Pues…-Le explicaron lo sucedido a la diosa.

-Qué raro de mi tío-La diosa se cruzo de brazos.

-Es raro verte a ti sin vestido…-Enio le miro, Athena sonrió, mientras daba una coqueta vuelta ante la diosa de la violencia. Vestía un pantalón de jean y una remera color crema sumándole el hecho que llevaba consigo una pistola 9 mm en una funda sujeta a una de las piernas.

-Tú no… es muy típico de ti. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Pues…como veras hay un apocalipsis zombi y creímos que sabias como resolver este problema.-Le informo Hermes.

-Lo siento chicos… pero no sé cómo resolver este asunto… Vengan vamos al salón del trono, quiero hablar con ustedes.

_Casa de Géminis._

-¿Saga? ¿Estás aquí?-comenzó a mirar dentro de la casa.

-¡KANON!-Saga abrazo con fuerza a su hermano quien por el susto lo arrojo hacia adelante y le apunto con el arma.

-Saga que idiota eres, por poco y te mato…-Su hermano soltó un suspiro.

-Que quieres… me preocupe por ti…-Se excuso este.-No sabría que hacer si algo te pasaba.

-Lo que harías seria tirar todas mis cosas y hacerte un mini spa en mi cuarto.-Le respondió socarrón.

-No es cierto…

-Sí lo es.

-Que no

-Que sí.

-Que no

-Que sí.

-Pensé que los guerreros de la diosa de la sabiduría… Eran más maduros…-Kanon y Saga voltearon a ver quien había dicho eso. Mascara entraba a Géminis, acompañado de María, Alice, Io, Isaac y Kaza.

-¿Y ustedes dos quiénes son?-Pregunto Saga.

-Ella es mi novia María… y esta señorita tan simpática es Alice, amiga mía y de María.-Miro a los generales.-No sé donde se alojaran las sardinas…-Estos hicieron muecas de desagrado.-Pero las señoritas se quedan con migo.-Nos vemos.

_Casa de Leo._

-Aioria…-Aioros abrazaba con fuerza al Leo. Mientras que Seiya hacia lo mismo con Marín.

-Nos tenían preocupados…-Les dijo Seiya lo más sonriente.-Que bueno saber que están bien…

-¿Quién se hizo cargo de todo?

-Milo.-Informo Aioros.

-Me estas jodiendo.

-No, Milo se hizo cargo y nos organizo a todos.-Informo Seiya.

-Que bueno… si nos disculpan queramos descansar…-Aioria y Marín entraron a la zona privada de Leo.

-Seiya… Nunca te pongas de novio.

-Si maestro.-Comenzaron a subir las escaleras.

_Continuara._


	12. Siempre puede ser peor

_Siempre puede ser peor._

_En donde deje a Radamanthys y Pandora._

-Gua…-Pandora estaba acurrucada al lado de Radamanthys… quien había tenido la sutileza de robarse una sábana de un tendedero.-Eso fue impresionante…-El espectro sonrió, al fin se había sacado las ganas que le tenía a Pandora desde varias guerras santas atras...- ¿Teníamos que esperar a un apocalipsis zombi para esto?-Radamanthys se encogió de hombros.

-Sera mejor que nos vistamos porque tenemos que buscar al señor Hades…-Radamanthys recordó sierto pequeño asunto y abrió bien grande los ojos.-Oye… ¿te cuidaste?-Pandora le miro arqueando una ceja.-Que si tomas…

-Dime que me estas cargando.-Radamanthys negó con la cabeza.-RADAMANTHYS NO TE…-Comenzó la furia joven.

-Oye… no soy Minos que siempre tiene preservativos en los bolsillos.-La joven parpadeo un par de veces.-A claro… tu no lo sabias.

-Para que…-la joven le miro...

-¿Para qué va ser…? A Minos cualquier tren le deja bien.-El espectro se encogió de hombros mientras buscaba con la mirada su ropa.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-La joven le miro mientras se vestía.

-Que a Minos, mientras halla placer, le da igual con que se está acostando…-Pandora abrió bien grande los ojos y quedo con la boca abierta.-Si es por él… su vida sería solo placer.

-Sabía que estaba loco… pero no para tanto.

-Pues ahora lo sabe.-Informo Radamanthys-se acostó con medio infierno...

-¿Eso quiere decir que acostó con Zeros...?-Pandora le miro... como simple respuesta Radamanthys se encogió de hombros, no tenía ni la más pálida idea...

_Cositos, Inframundo._

-En estos momentos es cuando lamento estar muerto…-Manigoldo puso cara de pena, mientras miraba el televisor.-Esa Pandora esta de lujo…-Varios soltaron exclamaciones de aprobación.

-De la que te salvaste Albafica…-Kardia soltó una risa.

-¿De qué hablas?-El mencionado le miro.

-¿Pues no escuchaste al uní ceja? Minos se voltea cualquier bicho que camina…-Al oír esto más de uno estallo en risas.

-Bueno ya pónganse serios…-Sage le saco el control remoto a Manigoldo.-Que canal miramos ahora… ¿El santuario o buscamos a los demás?

-Busca el canal del santuario…-Regulus le miro.- Quiero ver que hacen.

-El nene no es tarado…-Manigoldo sonrió-En el santuario hay 6 chiquitas que están bien buenas… La diosa de la violencia (con ese sexy y letal cuerpo), la psicópata que es novia de mi sucesor (que lo que tiene de psicópata tiene de buen cuerpo), la psiquiatra (con la que cualquier hombre quisiera psicoanalizarse), la japonesa que esta con Leo (una que esta buena para geisha), la que esta con el sucesor de El cid-el mencionado le miro advirtiéndole que se guardara el comentario- y esa peli verde que esta…-soltó un silbido propio de los hombres.

-Yo no lo decía por eso…-Regulus le miro.-Lo decía por eso que dijo el sucesor de Aspros…

-¿Qué cosa?-Los demás le miraron.

-Pues que no está bien poner al caballero de Fénix y el de Pavo real bajo el mismo techo…

-Si tienes razón… pero primero veamos que hace Hades y luego ponemos el canal del santuario-Sage cambio de canal.

_Donde deje a Hades._

Hades miraba a su esposa que dormía a su lado, Sui dormía en brazos de Perséfone. Kagaho no muy lejos de ahí, tenía a una dormida Partita... que no lo soltaba ni dormida. Violeta y Aiakos dormían juntos, abrazaditos en un rincón.

-Persy... esta amaneciendo...-le llamo suavemente el dios.-Ya es hora de ir al santuario de Athena.

-Mmm... -La diosa abrió los ojos mientras despertaba al pequeño Sui suavemente. Kagaho despertó a Partita, quien se levantó sin ningún problema. Luego Hades se acercó a Violeta le levanto con cuidado. Miro a Aiakos divertido... luego miro a los demás, sonrió se preparó y...

-AUUUUCHHHHHHHH.-Aiakos se levantó sobándose la retaguardia...-¿Quién fue el grandísimo imbécil que me pincho?

-Fui yo.-Hades le miro mientras movía su espada.

-Perdone mis palabras mi gran señor...-Aiakos se levantó tratando de fingir pena...- ¿Ya partiremos al santuario?

-Sí, así que levántate.-Los espectros se comenzaron a preparar.

-Señor Hades.-Lune llego parecía exhausto...-Por fin le encuentro...-El espectro se dejó caer al suelo-No doy más volé toda la noche...

-¿Y Minos?-Pregunto inocentemente Partita.- ¿Dónde está? También faltan Radamanthys y Pandora...y los gemelos.

-Minos me dejo, los otros dos ni idea y los gemelos en el Eliseo.-informo Lune mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire.

-Aquí estamos...-Radamanthys llego con Pandora. A quien deposito con cuidado en el suelo.-Nos quedamos en la azotea de otro edificio... no sabíamos que estaban tan cerca...

-Miren a la gente...-Sui estaba en la cornisa, mirando hacia abajo, en compañía de Partita y su hermano. Los demás se acercaron, no era gente eran zombis. Que comenzaban a entrar al edificio...- Son muchos...

-Jeje... ¿nos vamos?-Pregunto Partita.-Ya es hora de irnos...

_Cositos._

-Míralos… a los otros no dicen nada de que se estuvieron haciendo la fiesta loca...-Manigoldo hizo una mueca.

-¿Y el maldito de Minos? Cámbiale de canal, Hakurei...-le pidió Sisifo.

_Suite presidencial, Hotel._

Minos salía de bañarse, había entrado por una ventana a la suite presidencial, había dormido como una seda... No le importaba que le hubiera pasado a Lune, eso fue un sacrificio necesario.

-Bueno... al santuario de la odiosa.-El espectro se colocó la sapuris y salió por donde entro.

_Palacio de la diosa Afrodita._

-Esto está muy aburrido...-El dios miraba un catálogo de monstruo del Resident evil.- Tengo que hacer más emotivo esto, los zombis solos aburren. Ah... perfecto-Miro una de las imágenes sonriente.-Estos son perfectos... no solo estarán los perritos amiguitos de cerbero... Este bichito muta a medida que consume sangre humana y ADN…-el dios recostado en su cama como un típico adolescente sonrió.-Sale un LICKER…-El dios soltó una risa endemoniada.

_Calles de Atenas._

Basilisco y Valentine caminaban tranquilos por las calles de Athenas… estas estaban despobladas. Valentine llevaba un par de armas consigo al igual que su amigo. Basilisco llevaba la escopeta lista para disparar… Ambos se sentían terriblemente acosados, no sabían decir que o quien les acosaba, pero le sentían. Habían volado por horas y estaban cansados, no llegarían al santuario de Athena si seguían volando… deberían descansar un poco y decidieron descender. Buscar una cafetería comer algo descansar un poco y partir de nuevo. Sus armaduras emitían un ligero replique al chocar sus talones contra el pavimento…

-¿Sylphid…?

-mmm…-Basilisco saco una de sus armas de la funda.

-¿No te sientes asechado?-pregunto la harpía. El otro le miro y asintió…- ¿Que nos estará asechando?

-Te juro que no… pero estoy a punto de salir volando.-Informo basilisco… más que salir volando en cualquier momento se orinaba encima por el miedo que cargaba. El aterrado joven de 18 años miro a su camarada dos años mayor.-Valentine… tengo miedo.-dijo en un susurro, era la primera vez en siglos que experimentaba ese sentir. El otro le miro, la expresión del albino eran claras, realmente estaba aterrado.

-No te preocupes… no te pasara nada…-Le sonrió tratando de aliviarle un poco. Estaba seguro que buena parte de ese miedo venia por el hecho de casi ser la cena en Giudeca.-Nos cuidaremos mutuamente…

-Gracias… ¿QUÉ ES ESO?-grito alarmado, sobre un auto estaba uno de las nuevas atracciones de Phobos. Apunto al ser con su arma…-No parece uno de los bichos del… ¡CORRE!-Grito al reconocer al ser cuadrúpedo de lengua larga… Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a correr con suma velocidad, el ser fue tras de ellos.-NOS VA ALCANZAR… VOLEMOS…-Ambos remontaron vuelo, solo que Valentine fue sujeto por, la lengua del ser, la pierna. El monstruo comenzó a tirar del joven… quien trataba con todas sus fuerzas liberarse. Escucho tres disparos y el ser perdió una parte de su lengua… subió un poco más encontrándose que Sylphid había ejecutado los disparos.-Nos cuidaremos mutuamente…-le recordó el joven.-Salgamos de esta maldita ciudad…-Ambos con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se dirigieron velozmente hacia el santuario de Athena.

_Santuario de Athena, 30 minutos después._

-Así le pones en automático y así en disparo manual...-Alice le estaba explicando el uso de una ametralladora a Mu, quien le miraba atentamente.-Te recomiendo que le uses en manual, es menos probable que se trabe la corredera.-Kanon miraba todo con una ligera envidia… Mu estaba muy cerca de la pelirroja.

-Oigan ¿De quiénes son esos dos cosmos…?-pregunto Hermes mientras miraba como Enio colocaba balas en cargadores vacíos. Los demás levantaron la mirada y al poco tiempo llegaron los dos espectros dejándose caer de rodillas.

-Pensé que no llegábamos más-Varios iban a decirles que se largaran, pero al verles armados y con esa expresión de cansancio, pensaron un poco las palabras de Basilisco.-Necesitamos su ayuda…

-¿Hades necesita ayuda para controlar el lio que armo?-pregunto Enio mientras tomaba su escopeta y le recargaba.

-Nuestro señor no tiene la culpa de esto…-Valentine se limpió el sudor-A duras penas logramos abandonar el infierno… No sabemos dónde están los otros espectros y tampoco nuestros señores, Hades y Perséfone, la última vez que les vimos escapaban con nosotros de los zombis.

-Si Hades escapaba…-Athena miro a sus pares y luego a sus guerreros.-No fue nuestro tío Hermes…

-Eso no es lo peor…-Shylpid se reincorporo y miro a la diosa-Quien quiera que sea… a empeorado las cosas…

-¿De qué hablas?-Milo les miro, que podía ser peor que zombis que querían comerte el cerebro…-¿Que puede ser peor que un montón de muertos caníbales?

-Licker… merodeando.-Informo Valentine... aún seguía agitado-Por poco y me convierto en el desayuno de uno en Atenas… de no ser por Basilisco, no la contaba.

-¿LICKER?-Gritaron todos los conocedores de residen evil. Enio abrió bien grande los ojos…

-Esos bichos podrían trepar por los acantilados que rodean las doce casas…-Enio se puso ligeramente pálida.-Tenemos que estar alertas…

-Por el momento están en Atenas…-informo basilisco.

-Bueno mientras se queden en la ciudad… no hay problema.-Dijo tranquila Athena.

-Athena Ares y Dionisio aún siguen en Atenas…-Informo Enio.

-¿Dionisio está en Atenas?-pregunto la alarmada diosa.- Pero como es que le dejaron solo…

-Se separó de nosotros, también esta Ares con él…-le informo Hermes.

-Por mí los zombis pueden comerse a Ares… me preocupa Dio…-La diosa puso cara de pena, Enio estaba pensativa.- ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Tienen algún vino francés que forme parte de una rarísima y exquisita cosecha?-Todos miraron a Camus. Quien soltó un bufido y comenzó a subir hacia la onceaba casa. Volvió al rato trayendo un vino finísimo.-Valla no me quiero imaginar lo que te salió este vino…-comento la diosa mientras miraba la etiqueta.

-En realidad no me salió nada… perteneció a alguno de los anteriores guardianes de Acuario.-Informo Camus.

-Ah bueno…-La diosa hizo aparecer una copa.-Miren este truco…-Abrió la botella y lleno la copa-Dio… dicen que este vino es más exquisito que el que preparan tus ninfas.-Se produjo un destello color rojo vino tinto y el dios del vino se presentó con una expresión seria. Le arrebato la copa a la diosa de la violencia, luego de mover un poco el vino en su copa, lo olio y lo bebió.

-No está mal… un cosecha del 46-El dios se bebió toda la copa- Pero el vino de mis ninfas sigue siendo el mejor…-declaro con una total seriedad.

-Claro cuando se habla del chupi, el maldito sabe estar serio…-comento Athena por lo bajo.

-Listo, ya solo nos tenemos que preocupar por los zombis…-informo Enio.

-¿Y Ares?-pregunto sorprendido Hermes.

-que se muera.-sentenciaron las dos diosas.

-¿Y a qué viene ese deseo?-Pregunto María que llegaba con Mascara.

-Rompí mi espada favorita… y no me pago el arreglo-informo Enio mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Poseyó a uno de mis guerreros e intento matarme.-informo Athena, María se ruborizo un poco y Alice soltó un ligero carraspeo.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto el algo sorprendido Saga. No entendía las reacciones de las jóvenes.

-¿Te tubo a ti?-pregunto Alice mientras se acomodaba los lentes.-Dado que eres el primero en preguntar.

-Sí, fue a mí…-dijo el algo apenado Saga. Maria le miro con suma pena… y Alice cerró los ojos y los puños- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué edad tenías…? No te veo como un chico que se deje… hacer eso.-Dijo Alice... Kanon parpadeo un par de veces. Se acercó un poco a Shaka, quien sonreía ligeramente.

-¿Que palabra uso Athena?-le pregunto en un susurro.

-Poseyó…-informo el rubio, Kanon se ruborizo un poco… Ahora entendía la reacción de las chicas.

-15-Saga bajo la mirada.-No quiero hablar de eso…

-A nadie le gusta hablar de temas traumatizantes…-informo Alice, Kanon tenía la cara roja. Esas chicas habían entendido otra cosa…

_-Eh… Saga.-_su hermano le miro, dándole a entender que le estaba escuchando_-ella cree, por la palabra que uso Athena, que Ares te…_-Saga se puso completamente rojo.

-Oye…-Alice le miro-No es lo que piensas… lo que Athena quiso decir… es que Ares, usurpo mi cuerpo y me tubo de títere…-la chica arqueo una ceja.

-Si quieres considerarlo así.-la chica le miro- hazlo. Vamos María tengo hambre…-las jóvenes comenzaron a subir hacia Cáncer en compañía de Mascara, que ahogaba las risas. Sabía que no era prudente reírse ahora o Alice le metería un disparo.

-Athena… pudo haber escogido otra palabra…-Informo Saga completamente rojo. Los demás decidieron tomar el asunto por lo serio.

-Ella es psiquiatra ¿no?-Pregunto Enio, Shion asintió-Athena aprovecha y haz que estos chicos se psicoanalicen un rato… Es la psiquiatra o los zombis.

-Pues… esa psiquiatra…-Milo se relamió los labios-Te juro que no tengo problemas que me analice…

-Yo si fuera tu no lo haría…-Mascara bajaba-Ya le explique lo que paso con Saga…-Este sonrió, no iba a ser tan maldito con el pobre gemelo.- Es una verdadera bruja cuando quiere…-sonrió con burla-Al ex lo destrozo… literalmente.

-¿Lo destrozo?-Pregunto Kanon algo sorprendido, no la hacía tan sadica.

-Es divorciada… Le encontró teniendo relaciones con una de las enfermeras o eso me conto María…-sonrió con burla-Le saco hasta las ganas de comer al desgraciado, por lo que tengo entendido, solo le dejo con lo que llevaba puesto el día del juicio.

-Ah que es brava… Si Hera le llega a hacer juicio de divorcio a Zeus le deja como vino al mundo…-dijo burlón Dionisio.

-Ah Zeus no le va a molestar en lo más mínimo…-sentencio Enio-Hablando de Zeus… ¿No había ido a Atenas con Hera?

-Ahora que la mencionaste… Hera esta con Ares, vienen para acá… o eso creo.-Informo el dios del vino.

-Si tenemos suerte me libero de dos dolores de cabeza…-Informo Athena mientras subia las escaleras.

-Diosa Athena.-Le llamo educadamente Shyphid, los espectros habían estado tan cayados que ya se había olvidado de ellos-Mi señores y mis cámaras, los que aun estén con vida, se supone que vendrían para acá también… ¿Nos permitiría quedarnos hasta que mi señor pueda reorganizarnos?-Athena lo pensó un poco, quien podría ayudar con el asunto de los muertos si no era otro que el mismo Hades.

-Podrán quedarse mientras se comporten.-Sentencio la diosa.

-No te preocupes Athena, los chicos están exhaustos al igual que mi esposo…-dijo una calmada voz. La diosa de la primavera apareció con los espectros, infante y dios.-Se comportaran si no lo hacen yo misma les castigare.-los mencionados pasaron saliva, cuando Perséfone se enojaba era peor que Hades.

-Perséfone… que gusto verte.-Las diosas se abrazaron… Por curiosidad Alice y María habían vuelto, querían saber por qué se tardaba tanto Ángelo.

-O el cielo es muy piadoso o el infierno se trasladó a la tierra.-Gruño Kanon al ver a Radamanthys entre los sobrevivientes del infierno. Alice, se había acercado un poco y, arqueo una ceja.

-No me tientes Kanon…-gruño el juez mientras le atravesaba con la mirada.-El mismo lema se aplica para ti…-Kanon le atravesó con la mirada se sentía la tensión en el aire-Ojala te coman lentamente…

-Lo mismo para ti.-kanon sonrió con burla Radamanthys iba atacarlo pero sintió algo frio en la nuca, el cañón de un arma.

-Athena les dijo que podían quedarse si se comportaban…-le informo Alice-Mejor que bajes los humos o te los bajo de un balazo a esta distancia nunca fallo.-Kanon sonrió divertido. Radamanthys se dio vuelta veloz y tomo la muñeca de la joven con ambas manos. Pero se dio cuenta de cierto detalle.-Apestas a alcohol… este puede causar impotencia, supongo que no te molestara que apreté el gatillo… si no me sueltas la mano.-Con la izquierda Alice tenia apuntada la otra arma en la entrepierna de Radamanthys que no teniendo otra, soltó a la joven y se fue junto a su dios...-Deja de sonreír como idiota… no lo hago por ti, sino por el niño que está con ellos.-Se alejó de Kanon. Todos miraron a Sui en brazos de su hermano mayor. Era imposible no darse cuenta que eran parientes. Varios soltaron un bufido, no podrían librarse de los espectros si un niño inocente estaba de por medio.

-Comienzo a no arrepentirme de devolverte a tu hermano.-Hades miro complacido a Kagaho que abrazo con fuerza a Sui… Esa sonrisa no le gustaba en nada.

_Continuara._

Licker.

El Licker también conocido como el chupador es un B.O.W (Arma bio-orgánica) creada por Umbrella, se trata de un estado evolucionado del zombi.


	13. Analizando la situación

_Analizando la situación._

Enio estaba haciendo guardia con Saga, Ikki, Shaka y Basilisco en Aries. Por mero hecho de hacer algo de conversación, hablaban entre ellos sobre los posibles responsables.

-No, no fue el señor Hades -Shylpid les miro- El no provocaría semejante masacre en su propio reino…

-mmm… ¿Quienes más tienen potestad sobre los muertos?-Ikki estaba pensativo- Thanatos, pero lo dudo… también hay dioses menores de la muerte…

-Ninguno cometería esta locura. -Enio le miro- Además nadie es tan tonto como para querer meterse con el dios de los muertos… A menos que quieran provocar si saña…

-¿Podría haber sido Eris?-Pregunto Ikki- Una vez revivió a cinco guerreros…

-Sí, pero no como zombis…-comento Shaka.- Aunque no es un mal pensamiento Ikki, a mí se me paso por alto…-El caballero sonrió ligeramente- pero no tenemos pruebas para saber si fue Eris…

-Tal vez si…-La diosa Enio saco un celular negro y marco- Nena… por curiosidad ¿el lio de la tierra es cosa tuya…?-Los guerreros se miraron- A no, que te estás dedicando a meter discordia entre suegra y nuera y suegro y yerno, a bueno suerte en eso. No Eris no fue.-Les miro, los caballeros y espectro no habían entendido nada de eso.

-¿Tienes el teléfono de Eris…?-pregunto sorprendido Shaka.

-Ah veras… con Ares y Eris… solemos pelear en los campos de batalla, aparte, ella no me mentiría… No le conviene.-Todos le miraron algo sorprendido.

-Bueno…-Saga se puso con cara pensativa- ¿Quiénes o quien podría causar tanto desastre…?

-Que buena pregunta.-Dijo Enio mientras se recargaba en la baranda de la cúpula de Aries.- Pero hay cientos de dioses… a quien le podría servir semejante caos…

-¿Y si no planea ocasionar este caos para un ataque?-pregunto Ikki.- ¿Y si lo hizo porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer?

-¿Nada mejor que hacer?- Pregunto Shaka pensativo- como seria eso…

-Pues cuando Seiya no tiene nada mejor que hacer molesta…-informo Ikki- Bueno me molesta con su insistencia de que pase más tiempo con ellos.

-Cuando Ares esta aburrido desata guerras…-dijo Enio- Cuando Eris se aburre provoca discordias entre políticos…

-¿Y los otros dioses?-pregunto Shaka- Ares tiene hijos y lo mismo Eris… Si Hades no fue… pudo ser el hijo de cualquiera de ellos…

-mmm… ¿Phobos y Deimos?-se aventuro a decir Ikki.- El miedo y el terror… esto sería muy propio de ellos.

-Deimos está encerrado… Yo misma lo encerré en una cajita de mármol.

-Phobos es el dios del miedo ¿no?-Todos miraron a Ikki- Esto no podría ser algo ocasionado por el…

-Pobre de Phobos… si él fue el responsable de esto…-Enio comenzó a bajar- Iré a hablar con Hermes y los otros…

-Al parecer diste en el clavo…-Comento Saga.

-Enio, espere un momento…-Basilisco se le acerco a la deidad.- ¿Phobos tiene el pelo negro y los ojos carmín?-La diosa se detuvo a mitad de la escalera.-Eso es un si…-la diosa le miro atentamente.

-¿Donde?

-Yo no fui… una de las almas, de la prisión que resguardo, me dijo que le vio… Que vio a un extraño mirándome, que tenía los ojos rojos y el pelo negro.

-¿Y tú no lo viste?-pregunto Ikki, Shylpid negó con la cabeza- No se supone que tienes que cuidar ese lugar.

-Con los tratados de paz, sol tengo que asegurarme que las almas se mantengan en su sitio…-informo este- Que iba a saber yo que un idiota paso por mi territorio y si paso por el mío quiere decir que paso por la corte de Minos primero.

-No diré nada de ese detalle, pero les diré a los otros que existe una gran posibilidad que sea Phobos el responsable.-La diosa se retiro.

-Muy bien Ikki…-Shaka felicito al joven, al mismo tiempo que Shiva subía para ver cómo estaban las cosas. Que su maestro felicitara y palmeara de forma aprobatoria el hombro del Fenix le hizo padecer una poderosa rabia.

-Maestro… Porque no va a descansar…-Sugirió Shiva con su voz más educada.- Yo montare guardia en su lugar.

-Claro Shiva…- El virgo miro a Ikki- Ven vamos a tomar un poco de Té…-Cuando Ikki paso junto a Shiva, caminando detrás de Shaka, le dedico una sonrisa cargada de burla. El caballero sintió la sangre hervir, Ikki esto Ikki lo otro…

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS TIENE EL MALDITO QUE NO TENGA YO…?!

-Carácter, una armadura divina, le venció una vez, le demostró que el camino que seguía era el errado y tiene el octavo sentido-dijo Basilisco como si nada.- y es todo lo que te puedo decir sin hacer un análisis de la situación…

-Te estás…

-Te está diciendo la verdad- Saga puso en rifle en posición y mato a un par de zombis que habían comenzando a golpear el muro de nuevo.- Tú preguntaste que tiene Ikki que tu no, pues te respondió…-Basilisco también comenzó a disparar a un par de zombis. Era claro que ambos hombres pensaban ignorar a Shiva, por lo cual este se fue.

_Casa de Cáncer._

-Estas muy callada…- Mascara miro a su novia, quien hacia dos horas se había sentado en las escaleras de Cáncer y no había emitido palabra alguna.

-Está pensando, y no por ser fatalista, que pasaría si fuéramos los últimos seres humanos vivos en la tierra…-Mascara le miro, no había pensado en eso…

-Pues… si llega hacer así -Mascara se sentó al lado de la joven, que cargaba el rifle de mira aun, y la atrajo hacia si luego de un abrazo.- Que gusto saber que te tengo a mi lado…-La chica recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Mascara.

-¿Por qué Aiakos no me dice esas cosas…?-Violeta miraba todo desde las sombras.- Me dice que seamos novios… pero jamás de dice esas cursilerías…-la chica se cruzo de brazos y comenzó a subir hacia las casas superiores.

_Casa de Leo._

Marín y Aioria estaban en la cocina, ninguno de los dos sabia de que hablar… La situación no estaba para bromas ni para que Aioria se pusiera meloso y comenzara a coquetearle a la amazona mientras cocinaba. Lo que terminaría ocasionando que terminaran a los besos y antes que se dieran cuenta en la cama.

-Marin…-La joven miro a Aioria…- Estas bien, estas muy callada.

-Es que, no puedo creer que hasta ayer… la mitad de esos zombis, eran nuestros amigos…-Informo la amazona, mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos- No puedo creer lo que está pasando…-Aioria se acerco a ella y le abrazo con calma.

_Casa de Escorpio._

-No te culpes por tener esos pensamientos, tu maestro te obligo a crecer antes de tiempo. -Milo estaba sentado, en posición de loto, en uno de los sillones abrazando un osito negro con fuerza.- Tu maestro no tuvo en cuenta que, a pesar de ser un aprendiz, no dejabas de ser un niño pequeño…

-Pero… hay veces que desee matarle por no dejarme jugar…-Dijo el apenado Milo, había cerrado la puerta de los accesos con llave, para poder hablar sin que sus camaradas escucharan.- Se que no era correcto, algunos maestros dejaban a sus alumnos jugaran por lo menos una hora o dos al día… y el no me dejaba jugar en ningún momento… y ahora me siento raro…

-¿Por haberle dejado jugar a tu aprendiz cuando era niño?-el caballero asintió- ¿Y qué crees que te llevo a la decisión de permitirle a tu aprendiz poder jugar?

-No se…-Milo seguía abrazando el oso.- Supongo que no quería se repitiera la historia, yo quería que él pudiera jugar todo lo que yo no pude…

-¿jugabas con tu aprendiz?

-Casi siempre era yo, el que le decía de jugar…-Informo Milo, mientras miraba a la psiquiatra.- El parecía algo tímido cuando llego… no quería pedirme permiso de jugar…

-¿Y que piensas con respecto a ese deseo de jugar con tu discípulo…?

-Pues…-Milo lo medito un poco mientras dejaba el oso el cual su discípulo, ya crecido, había olvidado en Escorpio.- Que quisiera recuperar la niñez que perdí…-dijo medio ido…

-¿Y a que viene esa resolución?

-Pues… disfrutaba mucho cuando jugaba con él… Me sentía niño de nuevo-Milo cerró los ojos mientras entrelazaba las manos detrás de la nuca- Me sentía bien cuando le leía los cuentos, cuando jugábamos… Me parece que quise vivir mi infancia a través de él…

-¿Estás seguro que ese "me parece" debe ir en esa oración?

-Pues…-Milo lo pensó- Viví mi infancia a través de la de mi discípulo.-Concluyo al fin Milo- Eso fue lo que hice, no se… me sentí completo… a pesar de tener 16 años… Me sentía bien cuando jugaba con él luego de terminado el entrenamiento o cuando le leía el libro de cuentos…

-Luego de realizar de transitar esa etapa ¿Cómo te sentiste?-Pregunto la psiquiatra…

-Vacio… luego que mi discípulo obtuvo la armadura… me sentía vacio…

-¿A qué edad fue eso?

-A los 18… me sentía vacio… Camus se había ido a Siberia varios años atrás, mi discípulo se fue cuando obtuvo su armadura…-lo dijo de una forma que parecía que estuviera escupiendo veneno.

-¿Qué sucedió luego que tu discípulo obtuviera la armadura?

-Pues se fue…-Dijo Milo mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello.- Nunca más le vi…

-Tu maestro también se fue luego de terminado tu entrenamiento…-Milo asintió- Camus se fue a Siberia porque tenía que entrenar a su aprendices… y por ultimo tu discípulo se fue luego de obtenida su armadura…-La chica paro para pensarlo un poco- ¿Qué tienen en común esas tres personas?

-Las tres se fueron a un momento dado…-Milo le miro… luego lo pensó un poco- y a su forma, eran importantes para mí…

-¿Y cuál crees que sea tu problema con ella? ¿Cuál crees que sea lo que te impide dar el primer paso?

-Temer a que se vuelva importante para mi… y que me termine dejando como lo hicieron ellos… Aunque Camus volvió…

-Por que tenía que volver…-La chica le miro, Milo hizo una mueca. Era cierto, Camus había vuelto de Siberia por que le habían convocado… porque o si no se quedaría siempre allí entrenando a los santos de hielo.

-Si… volvió por que tenía que volver… O si no lo vería por periodos cortos…-Admitió Milo.

-Milo… te diré algo, no como psiquiatra, si no como persona-Se quito los lentes y le miro- No temas a la vida… nada se repite… no estás destinado a estar solo. Solo son coincidencias… pero nada más…

-Para ti es fácil decirlo…-dijo Milo con parsimonia.

-Si es fácil decirlo cuando las dos veces que estuviste en pareja te supieron la cornamenta de tauro o capricornio… la que más te guste…-Milo lo pensó un poco, bueno creía que a ella le había ido peor.

-bueno… si después de eso aun tienes esperanzas…-Milo sonrió a medias…-Yo estoy soltero…-dijo burlón. No tenía pensado, ni quería, estar con la doctora se había enamorado de alguien más.

-Hay que tierno…-la chica se puso los lentes de nuevo-Pero eres muy chico… yo tengo 27…

-¿27?... Te daba como mucho 22…

-Si muchos lo hacen… Me abres la puerta para que pueda salir…-Milo sonrió y saco el cerrojo a la puerta que daba acceso a la zona privada de Escorpio.

-Gracias por el turno…-La chica rio y se alejo.-Gracias por escucharme 7 horas…-dijo cuando vio la hora que era…

Casa de Sagitario.

-Maestro…-Seiya se acerco a Aioros que miraba hacia las casas inferiores.- ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

-Claro Seiya, y te dije que me llamaras Aioros… Maestro me hace sentir viejo…-el joven le sonrió.- ¿Qué sucede?

-Me preocupa Seika… y Miho…-Dijo al fin el muchacho…-Ellas están en Japón… solas… y por lo que hable con los demás… al parecer también hay zombis ahí…

-¿Quieres ir a buscar a tu hermana al otro lado del globo?-Aioros le miro…

-Hable con ella… están encerradas con los niños en la fundación… Las puertas resistieron y Tatsumi logro cerrar todas la ventanas, los niños están en el segundo piso…

-Seiya… Sé cómo te sientes, pero estamos hablando de Japón… No de Athenas…

-Podemos decirle a los Géminis… o a Mu… ellos podrían hacer algo para poder irles a buscar…

-Lo tienes todo planeado ¿No?

-Pues de paso tendríamos que ir a buscar a Shunrei a los Cinco picos…-Aioros puso los ojos en blanco.- No podemos dejarlas a ellas solas… Aioros, por favor ayúdanos en esto…

-Si tienes el permiso de Athena te acompañare…-el hombre miro al menor- Pero si ella se niega, no creas que te dejare ir… es muy peligroso-su voz sonaba dolida, sabía que no detendría a los de bronce si quisieran ir por sus amigas…

-Ah me olvidaba…-Seiya se rasco la nuca.- June está aislada de todos, y todo, en la isla de Andrómeda… esta ella solita ahí, pero Shun quiere ir con ella.-Dijo mientras se alejaba…

-Solo falta que me digas que Hyoga quiere ir por Flare…-Dijo Aioros con desgano.

-Los dioses guerreros que están bien por ahora todos están atrincherados en el castillo.-informo Seiya mientras se iba y su maestro estaba al borde del suicidio… ¿Habían considerado la posibilidad de ir hasta Asgart?

-Estos críos están locos… Menos mal que no tengo novia…-Concluyo Aioros luego de estar seguro que Seiya no escuchaba…-Japón, China y Etiopia…-Negó con la cabeza…-están locos.

_Casa de Capricornio._

Shura estaba con Juana, estaba no decía nada. El caballero le miraba cocinar, completamente distraída eh ida en sus pensamientos. Este se acerco y le abrazo por la espalda, como sencilla respuesta se dio vuelta y le devolvió el abrazo.

-Tengo miedo…

-No te preocupes… te defenderé de los zombis… No dejare que te hagan daño…

-Eso no lo decides tu… lo decide la loca que está escribiendo…

-Pues por el bien de ella que no te toque ni un pelo por que la mato con Excalibur… ¿ENTEDIO AUTORA? (Autora: Muy clarito, dejar tranquila a la novia de la cabrita)

-Hay Shura… tú siempre tan cuidador…-la joven recargo su cabeza, en el pecho del caballero dorado, que le siguió abrazando con cuidado.

_Casa de Acuario_.

Camus había escuchado la charla de los jóvenes de bronce, no sabía qué hacer. O les detenía o les dejaba ir… entendía en cierta forma los deseos de los chicos. Miro a Hyoga, Shun y Shiryu… los tres estaban sentados en las escaleras de Acuario…

-¿Qué hago?-Vio a Milo subir y saludar a los chicos, que solo como respuesta realizaron una inclinación de la cabeza. Detrás de él llego Seiya y se sentó junto a sus amigos.

-¿Y esa cara?- Camus le hizo gesto de que le acompañara, fueron al despacho de este y le conto todo lo que había escuchado de los de bronce- Pues si salen yo les ayudo…

-¿Estás loco?-Camus le miro algo aterrado.- Estamos…

-Hablando de personas que son importantes para ellos…-le dijo sencillamente Milo- Ni la voluntad de Athena será suficiente para detenerles…

-Milo… no puedo dejar a Hyoga ir…

-¿Tú crees que Hyoga se quedara?-Pregunto sencillamente Milo.

-No, no se quedara ni porque se lo prohibiera…

-Pues… ¿qué harás?

-¿Tu que harías Milo? Porque yo no sé qué hacer…-Camus cerró los ojos apenado…- Por primera vez en mi vida… no se qué hacer…

-Yo iría…-Le dijo Milo mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro- Y me llevaría a rastras a mi mejor amigo en esa locura… o mejor dicho… este preocupado me seguiría por voluntad propia…-Camus le miro y entendió enseguida lo que decía Milo.

-¿Lo harías…?-Pregunto Camus esperanzado…

-Tu ¿No?-Camus abrazo a su amigo quien le devolvió el abrazo- Camus, yo nunca te dejaría solo… eres mi mejor amigo…

-Milo, no sabes cómo me ayudas en este momento…-le susurro Camus.

-Si lo sé, eres mi amigo y se cómo te estoy ayudando en este momento…

_Casa Patriarcal._

-Posiblemente Phobos…-Hades estaba hecho una fiera- Pobrecito de él… si es el responsable de este caos…

-Oye… Enio… ¿Por qué estás segura que es solo Phobos y no Deimos?

-Deimos esta sellado en una urna de marfil… yo misma lo selle. Además solo es cuestión de matar a uno y ver la esencia del cosmos del dios que ocasiono este lio…

-De haberlo sabido antes…-Hade puso cara afligida- Bueno… veremos cómo hacemos para acercarnos al cadáver de un zombi….

-¿Por qué sellaste a Deimos?-Pregunto el chismoso Hermes.

-Por que se atrevió a mirarme mientras me bañaba…-le informo la diosa, mientras hacía rechinar los dientes. El dios del vino y de los mensajeros, miraron a la deidad vestida con un ajustado pantalón de jean, una remera y una camisa suelta de franela.

-Pues que envidia…-dijeron al unisonó… Enio les miro con cara de pocos amigos.

-Bueno… Seiya, que haces aquí…-Athena miro a su caballero recién llegado.

-Saori, puedo hablar con usted…-La diosa miro a sus pares… Para luego retirarse con su guerrero más leal.

_Despacho de Athena._

-¿De qué quieres hablar?-Le pregunto cuando estuvo sola con él en su despacho.

-Pues…-Athena abrió los ojos al escuchar las palabras de su caballero.

_Continuara…_


	14. De disculpas y peligrosas ideas

_De disculpas y peligrosas ideas._

Enio, Mascara, María Ángeles y Aiakos estaban montando la guardia desde la cúpula de la casa de Aries. Junto con ellos estaba Violeta, que llevaba las cuentas.

-Súmame otro…-dijo Enio, luego de matar a otro zombi. Ya que estaban medios aburridos, y no tenían nada mejor que hacer con los rifles de alta precisión (cortesía de María) se pusieron a jugar a quien mata más zombis en una hora. Hasta el momento Enio y María Ángeles llevaban los mejores puntajes… dado que ambas tenían mejor manejo de los rifles que los hombres.

- Justin Byber es mío…-informo Enio mientras disparaba dos veces, uno a los bajos y otro a la cabeza-Odio su música…

-Estamos igual-dijeron los otros cuatro, ya de fondo comenzaba a salir el sol. Al paso que iban disparando, ya casi habían eliminado a todos los zombis que se habían agolpado en esa parte del santuario.

-Oigan…-Aiakos les miro-Que es esa cosa andrajosa que viene caminando con el joven… o tal vez viene persiguiéndole…-Todos buscaron eso de lo que hablaba el espectro, Violeta tomo su rifle y le imito. Caminando varios pasos atrás de un joven, con cara sumamente agotada, venia una zombi con ropas y cabello desalineado.

-Por dios… mi suegra estaba mejor que esa y eso que tenía la garganta abierta…-informo Mascara con una mueca de asco.

-Ag… no puedo creer que las zombis andén así por la calle, es espantoso…-dijo María con cara indignada.

-Oigan… creo que el chico es Ares y la otra cosa rara… Me hago una idea, pero por si las dudas… ¿le disparo…?-pregunto Enio, los otros solo se encogieron de hombros y la diosa apretó el gatillo. El disparo fue directo al hombro derecho del zombi-le herré a propósito si es quien yo creo… No me quiero perder su cara cuando llegue aquí-Sonrió con burla.-Athena… tenemos visitas…

_Ah 500 m de distancia._

-Hay que me duele…-se quejaba la mujer en el suelo-Quien habrá sido el malnacido que me dispao…-Hera lloriqueaba, como niña, mientras su hijo le miraba con pena.

-Madre no exageres que yo eh resistido peores cosas…-le dijo-Solo te roso la bala…

-¿me rozo? ¿Me rozo…? Me, perforo el brazo-Exagero Hera, Ares tenía razón, la bala solo le había rozado, pero ya se habrán hecho una idea como es Hera.

-Dale madre que falta poco-Le alentó Ares mientras continuaba su caminata…

_Casa de Aries._

-Por el momento la entrada está "limpia"-Dijo María- Habrá que mover esos cadáveres o la peste nos matara…

-Moverlos y quemarlos…-corrigió Enio- Vengan esto no se lo van a perder… Athena me dio potestad en esta decisión…-Comenzó a bajar en compañía de los jóvenes, cuando llegaron a la entrada Mu les esperaba.-Dudo que vaya a requerir sus talentos Aries… regrese a Tauro con su discípulo.

-Prefiero estar presente… si no le molesta…-Dijo Mu mientras se unía a ellos. AL igual que todos los otros iba armado con varias pistolas y cargadores. En la entrada, del otro lado del muro y pisando un centenar de cadáveres estaban Hera y Ares.

-¡ENIO! GRACIAS A NOSOTROS QUE ESTAS AQUÍ… Aries levanta el maldito Muro de Cristal…-Dijo Ares- Tiene algo raro…

-Sí, esta reforzado por el cosmos de los dioses que nos hayamos en el santuario…-Dijo Enio fríamente- ¿Qué quieres Ares?

-¿QUE QUEREMOS? ¿NO ES OBVIO?-rugió Hera… De todas las diosas que existían, una con la que se peor llevaba era con Enio.

-Estoy hablando con el dueño del circo, no con… no se… si te digo el mono insulto al animal y si te digo fenómeno insulto a los fenómenos…-la diosa puso cara pensativa mientras "su escolta" ahogaba la risa.

-¿Qué cosa?-Hera le miro con la vena de la frente hinchada.

-Nada Hera, muy difícil para tu obtusa mente.-Enio miro fríamente a Ares de nuevo- ¿Qué quieres en este santuario?

-Asilo.-Respondió el dios- Estoy cansado… quiero descansar…

-Si quieres te disparo y ahí tienes una razón para descansar…-informo tranquila Enio.

-Enio no estoy para tus chistes…-le dijo Ares que le observaba con grandes ojeras.

-¿Y quién dijo que estaba bromeando?

-ENIO DEJAME PASAR, SOY LA REINA DEL OLIMPO.

-Y yo soy la principal divinidad de la guerra en el Imperio romano-Enio le miro sin abandonar su semblante calmo- y no ando presumiendo ni exigiendo obediencia de mis pares.

-ESO ES…

-Verdad-Dijo Ares mientras miraba a su madre-Enio/Belona es la diosa de la guerra, yo soy de la guerra y la naturaleza y Athena de la sabiduría y la guerra… la guerra es campo propio y total de Enio… ella es quien manda en esa trinidad… Bueno es quien manda en la trinidad romana…

-En otras palabras, si nos apoyamos en esas leyes, puedo negarle el asilo a Ares…-Dijo Enio tranquila- Torturaste y sometiste psicológicamente a un guerrero de Athena, no puedes quedarte aquí Ares, lo siento y en cuanto a ti Hera.

-Me dejaras quedarme.-dijo la deidad con toda su prepotencia.

-No, no te dejare quedar porque no tengo ganas… y aparte esas zombis que vienen ahí están mejor vestidas que vos…

-¿ZOMBIS?-Hera y Ares se dieron vuelta alarmados.- ¡DEJENNOS PASAR!…-Empezaron a gritar madre e hijo.

-Por favor Enio… somos amigos desde hace siglos… le pediré perdón de rodillas a Saga si me dejas pasar.-Ares golpeaba desesperado el muro mientras las zombis se acercaban. Enio miro a Mu y a Mascara quienes asintieron. Enio elevo apenas su cosmos y Ares pudo atravesar el muro, pero no así Hera.

-¿Y YO QUE?

-Quédate con las zombis… estas igual de mal vestida que ellas… tal vez te toman como una…-dijo Enio burlona.

-OIGA, MÁS RESPETO SEÑORITA QUE ESTO ES LA ULTIMA MODA EN ROPA ZOMBI-Se quejó una, al poco tiempo le siguieron las demás que a parte se arreglaban el cabello.

-Oh… perdonen-Se disculpó Enio con un tono conciliador-Cénense a Hera, como muestra de mis respeto…

-¿ese mamarracho? no pasamos…-dijeron todas la unísono.

-Tú y los que están del otro lado son más suculentos, que el espantapájaros este.-dijo una señalando a Hera.

-Hera, eres tan inútil-Enio le miro pensativa- que ni los zombis te quieren para comida…

-DEJAME PASAR ENIO…-Hera comenzó a golpear de nuevo la barrera, dado que otros zombis si le veían como un posible festín.

-¿A cambio de qué?-Pregunto Enio mientras colocaba balas, despreocupadamente, en un cargador.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto Hera que no dejaba de ver a las zombis acercarse.

-Que te mueras-dijo la diosa de la guerra tranquilamente.- y tú no repliques que te tiro para afuera de nuevo-le informo a Ares, que inmediatamente cerro la boca.

-TE DARE LO QUE QUIERAS… PERO DEJAME PASAR…-Rogo Hera… Enio sonrió y dejo pasar a la diosa.

-Lo que quiera Hera, no se te olvide… Vuelvan a sus puestos…-ordeno los otros se miraron-No me escucharon-Mascara, Aiakos, Violeta y María fueron corriendo al puesto de vigilancia, de nuevo.-Ven Mu… _Si puedes llevar una cámara, hazlo._

_-Tengo la del celular._

_-Perfecto. _Ustedes dos… vengan…-les dijo sin mucho miramiento a los dioses.

_Casa de Géminis._

-No entiendo mucho eso de comunicarse telepáticamente.-Alice miro a Kanon, él la había ido a buscar por pedido de la diosa Enio.

-Largo para explicar.-Saga le miro, tampoco entendía esa necesidad de que la psiquiatra estuviera ahí. Sintieron como el cosmos de las otras deidades se acercaban estas entraron a Géminis, para sorpresa de los guardianes.

-¿Diosa Athena? Sucede algo.

-Si sucede que nos vamos a divertir de lo lindo…-Informo esta. Los gemelos y la psiquiatra le miraron no entendiendo.

-Athena, ya los traje…-dijo la sonriente Enio. Cuando Saga se dio vuelta para saber a qué venia el "los traje"… Lo primero que hizo fue ponerse detrás de Kanon, que opto por una actitud protectora hacia su hermano y mirada desafiante y colérica para él dios.

-Te acercas a Saga y te aseguro que lo lamentas…-gruño el gemelo menor… mientras su hermano, con cara de niño asustado, miraba por encima de su hombro. Alice miraba todo sin entender nada, mientras cierta persona un poco más se la devoraba con la mirada. La joven se dio cuenta de esto y solo realizo una mueca de asco.-Tampoco te acerques a ella Ares.

-¿Ares?-La chica pareció sorprenderse para luego cerrar los ojos y embozar una enigmática sonrisa.-Así que tú eres el famoso Ares…

-Ah veo que escuchaste hablar de mi…-el dios sonrió de una forma galantezca mientras cerraba los ojos y la chica se acercaba a él.

-Sabes Ares… Tengo una ganas terribles de hacerte algo…-Se le acerco con una mirada un tanto peligrosa.

-A ¿sí?-El dios se le acerco.

-Sabes… es algo especial… Cierra los ojos.-El dios sonrió, mientras Saga, Kanon y todos los demás se miraban no entendiendo, y cerró los ojos.

-Las mortales son muy listas… saben lo que es bueno…-Enio le metió un codazo a Mu que empezó a grabar disimuladamente con el celular…

-Y también sabemos hacer esto.-Le metió un rodillazo a Ares en la entrepierna, el dios sorprendido cayo de rodillas.- Eso fue por torturar a un niño de 15 años…-Saga y Kanon sonrieron divertidos ante eso… Mientras varias deidades (léase Hades, Hermes, Enio, Dionisio y Athena) estallaban en risas. La chica volvió a su anterior posición.

-Ares… la condición de dejarte pasar era que le pidieras perdón a Saga por lo que le hiciste…-Enio sonrió divertida…-De rodillas ya estas…

-Enio… esto fue idea tuya…-Ares se quejaba con ligeros gimoteos, ese rodillazo había estado muy certeramente aplicado.- ¿No?

-¿Lo que te hizo ella? No. Tienes que pedirles disculpas a Saga o te tiro con los zombis…-le informo la diosa de la violencia.

-Es… ¿necesario que sea ahora?

-SI-le dijeron todos, menos Hera… que aguijonea con la mirada, a la joven mortal, quien se había atrevido a humillar al idiota de su hijo.

-Perdona Saga….-dijo en un susurro, aun de rodillas.

-¿Qué? No te escuche-Saga la estaba disfrutando.

-Que perdóname…

-No escucho, Ares… Habla más alto-Le dijo burlón Kanon-Mi hermano está parado detrás mío… tienes que hablar más alto, para que te escuche… Luego del todo el terror que le hiciste vivir.

-QUE ME PERDONES POR HABERTE TORTURADO PSIQUICAMENTE, POR HABERTE HECHO MATAR INCONTES Y POR HACERTE IR A UN PROSTIBULO, PARA QUE DEBUTES, CON 16 AÑOS CUANDO TU NO QUERIAS ¿SATISFECHOS?-Saga se puso rojo ante esas palabras.

-ARES… PIDESELO BIEN.-Le rugió Enio.

-A bueno…-miro algo aterrado a Enio -Perdóname por todo lo que te hice…-dijo al fin.

-Está bien, pero no te me vuelvas a acercar…-Dijo Saga, aun sin alejarse de la espalda de Kanon.

_-¿Tienes eso grabado Mu?_-pregunto la diosa de la violencia… a lo que el lemuriano asintió.-Ah chicos… Hera para pasar, dijo que haría lo que yo quisiera.

-Uh… Hera, hubiera sido mejor que me dieras tu alma…-dijo Hades mientras le miraba algo preocupado-Yo hubiera preferido que me comieran los zombis.

_Límites del santuario de Athena._

-¿Ahora como mierda hacemos para pasar?-Poseidón miro a los zombis desde la instancia.

-Bueno… véale el lado positivo… No estamos perdidos en Athenas como los otros tres…-dijo Baian…-Ellos no llegarían tan lejos a pie.

_Casa de Acuario._

-¿Iras con tus amigos?-Isaac miro preocupado a Hyoga que elegía con cuidado que llevar en el viaje...- No es una idea peligrosa…

-El maestro Camus ira con migo…-informo Hyoga- También Milo de Escorpio.

-Pero es arriesgado-Isaac le miraba desde la cama que le había sido asignada, en el mismo cuarto que Hyoga.

-Lo sé. Pero son mis amigos y no planeo fallarles…-informo el rubio.

_Casa de Piscis._

Io se había quedado con Shun y Afrodita en Piscis. Para el doceavo guardián la compañía del marina había resultado bastante grata. Ahora entre los dos intentaban disuadir al más joven de no ir a esa locura.

-Pero Shun…-Afrodita miraba al menor que guardaba algunas cosas en una pequeña mochila de viaje…-Si dices que ella está a salvo en la Isla de Andrómeda ¿por qué la vas a sacar de ahí?

-En realidad, queremos confirmar si podemos ir todos ahí…-dijo al fin Shun.- Si es segura la Isla, los Géminis o Mu, pueden transportar a todos allí…

-¿Y lo de los cinco picos?-pregunto Io.

-Al parecer Shunrei está a salvo, es un lugar muy alejado, pero esta atrincherada en la cabaña…

-Lo que planean es peligroso.

-Hemos afrontado peores peligros-Dijo Shun mientras cerraba su mochila y guardaba balas, y demás, en los bolsillos más pequeños de esta.-Sobreviviremos…

-Pues yo voy con vos-Dijo Ío mientras le miraba atento.- De no ser por ti, me sentiría raro en este santuario…

-De no ser por Shun…-Afrodita le sonrió- Dormirías en las escalinatas de Piscis… También te acompaño Shun…

-No, quédate para cuidar de Athena.-Dijo el peli verde.- Ío, tú también deberías quedarte…

-Yo voy, ya te eh dicho es peligroso.

-Pues iré igual-Le dijo el joven mientras tomaba otra mochila y guardaba las pocas pertenencias que tenía…-Te acompaño…-repitió.

-¿No habrá forma de hacerte cambiar de opinión?-Pregunto Shun, el chileno negó con la cabeza.-Con vos seriamos 8, si Ikki se logra liberar de Shaka…-Shun soltó una pequeña risita-Le estima mucho y opina igual que ustedes, que esto es una locura.

-¿Ocho?-Afrodita le miro atentamente.

-Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Ikki, Camus, Milo, Ío y yo.-Informo Shun.-Camus va por la seguridad de Hyoga y Milo por la de ellos dos.

-Están locos los ocho…-dijo Afrodita-Deja que te dé un par de plantas medicinales preparadas, por si llegan a necesitarlas…-Dijo mientras se retiraba del cuarto.

-Sabes… tuve una rara sensación…-Informo Ío, Shun le miro- ¿Alguna vez jugaste al Resident Evil?-El japonés asintió-Con que te curas en el juego…-Shun se vio tentado y estallo en risas.

-Dudo que las plantas de Afro nos sanen así, pero es interesante la comparación…

_Continuara._


	15. Si le pagaran por idiota

_**Perdonen la tardanza en la actualizacion... Espero que este cap les sea de su agrado... Costo escribirlo, pero aqui tienen una nueva publicacion...**_

**Lobunaluna.**

_Si le pagaran por idiota._

_Templo de miedo. Olimpo._

-Veamos…-El joven levanta un poco el catalogo, que está mirando, dejando a la vista el nombre: "Los monstruos del residen Evil"- MA-121 Cazadores… muy interesante… Nombre clave Hunter…-Anoto el nombre en una pequeña libreta- Tyrant T-002, otro más para la lista…. Veamos… hay varios atrincherados en el santuario de mi Tía Athena…-paso un par de hojas.- ¿NEMESIS? No… eso sería mucho… además en la película se le dio sentimientos…-negó con la cabeza.- Thanatos o Thanatos-R me quedo con el primero…-sonrió divertido-le daré un alivio a los idiotas…-paso a la siguiente página.- Ah la cosa de la lengua… ya mande un par… pero este es especial para el santuario…-anoto "Chupador" en su libreta.

-Phobos… ¿Qué estás haciendo?-pregunto su madre al otro lado de la puerta.

-Jugando mamá…

-Ah bueno. Recuerda que no puedes salir del cuarto.

-Sí, mama-escucho como su madre se alejaba- me puedo divertir incluso estando encerrado… -prendió la tele y miro el caos que se había formado en el mundo.

_Santuario de Athena._

-Chicos… Cuídense mucho…-dijo la diosa mientras abrazaba a los "valientes" que irían a buscar a sus amigas (para no decir novias) a los lugares en donde estaban.

-No se preocupe Athena… Los cuidare bien…-informo Milo. La diosa asintió, en este momento tenía más confianza en Milo que en Camus… Dado que Camus no tenía ni idea que hacer con tanto zombi.

-Mu tele transporta a los chicos a las cercanía de los cinco picos. -pidió la diosa el caballero asintió. Los valientes (Camus, Milo, Io, Shun, Ikki, Seiya, Hyoga y Shiryu desaparecieron)- Que estén bien… que regresen sanos y salvos…

-Si quieres que estén bien ¿por qué los mandas…? Auch ¿Quién fue…?-Ares se mordió la lengua al ver que la responsable del golpe era Enio.-Pero es la verdad.

-Caya y ve a vigilar la entrada…-le dijo Athena.-Si quieren estar aquí, tú y Hera tienen que colaborar como todos los otros.-sentencio.

_Entrada a la casa patriarcal._

Kagaho miraba atentamente a su hermano jugar con Kiki. Ver a su hermanito reírse a pesar de las terribles situaciones que habían vivido era un alivio. Sintió que alguien le ponía una mano en el hombro. Cuando miro se trataba de Aldebarán de Tauro.

-Tauro.-Saludo fríamente.

-¿Estas preocupado por tu hermano?

-Por qué no iría de estarlo… claro que lo estoy… No quiero perderle de nuevo.-dijo el joven distraídamente, no quería hablar del tema.

_Casa de Aries._

Quienes montaban guardia eran Kaza, Radamanthys, Aioria, Marín y Perséfone (que resulto ser la de mejor puntería de todos). Ahora aprovechaban que estaba todo libre para recargar los cargadores vacíos.

-Entonces sospechan de Phobos.-dijo al fin Kaza para romper el incómodo silencio que había en el puesto de vigilancia.

-Sí. Eso parece… Enio detecto su cosmos en el cuerpo de un zombi… y Ares lo confirmo… Cuando todo esto termine… Phobos tendrá mucho que explicar.-dijo la diosa mientras terminaba de cargar su arma.

-Oigan eso que… a no olvídenlo…-dijo Kaza apenas vio quienes eran-No me hagan caso solo era un montón de idiotas…

_A unos 500 metros de distancia._

Poseidón, Krisna, Tethys, Baian y Sorrento corrían velozmente escapando de los zombis que le perseguían… No cualquier tipo de zombi… sino que eran de los "Chupadores" y un MA-121 (para quien no sabe monstruo de un juego de Resident Evil).

-ME LLEVA EL DIABLO…

-NOS LLEVARA ESA COSA, SI NO NOS APURAMOS…-Dijo Krisna mientras se apresuraba a correr-NOS AGARRAN Y NO LA CONTAMOS…

-CORRE BOLUDO…-Le dice Sorrento a Krisna cuando este se tropieza y le ayuda a levantarse. Un par de disparos detienen al monstruo más cercano, por lo cual ellos siguen corriendo. Al llegar a Aries descubren el muro de cristal.

_Casa de Aries._

-ABRAN POR TODOS NOSOTROS… ABRAN…-Poseidón golpeaba con insistencia el muro, provocándole unos pequeños rayones y una diminuta grieta... Que se había comenzado a formar por los golpes de Ares y Hera y con lo de Poseidón terminaba de formarse.

-¿Quién va?- Kaza se acercó y miro divertido a los marinos y Dios.

-¿KAZA? GRACIAS A LOS DIOSES QUE ESTAS BIEN… DEJAME PASAR…-Pidió Baian.- POR FAVOR AMIGO… NO ME DEJES DEL LADO DE AFUERA…

-A él si…-dijo Kaza a quien sea que estuviera detrás de él en las sombras. Se produjo un destello y Baian estaba del lado de adentro del muro.

-Soy tu dios Kaza… déjame pasar…-ordeno el emperador del Mar.

-Ustedes muéranse… bien que querían que Io, Isaac y yo fuéramos la cena de los zombis. -Kaza se fue con aire ofendido.

-Engendró de mierda…-dijo Krisna por lo bajo. Escucharon que alguien se acercaba ahora era Isaac en compañía de Kanon y dos mujeres, una mujer de cabellos rojos y lentes y la otra de cabellera negra y ojos rojos sangre.

-Dile a la doctora quienes te abandonaron Isaac. -Pidió Kanon con un fingido acto y voz paternal.

-Ellos.-indico con un dedo acusador, carita y voz de niño a los marinas y dios-Me dijeron que era un tuerto feo…

-No te dije eso…-Le reprendió Poseidón, escuchaba los tiros, eso quería decir que había de esas cosas atrás de ellos.

-No eres un tuerto feo Isaac…-le dijo Kanon mientras le abrazaba en un falso aire fraternal, mientras ambos hombres sonreían disimuladamente

-¿Saben que dejar abandonado a un menor es un crimen social muy grave?-pregunto la de cabellera roja.- Diosa Enio… usted hace de juez aquí… ¿Su veredicto?- Enio hizo gesto de pulgar abajo.-Listo… se les sentencia a morir en mano de los zombis, por dejar abandonado a un menor en medio de un montón de zombis. Vámonos…-dijo la pelirroja.

-ME LLEVA EL DEMONIO….-exclamo Poseidón.

-¿Me llamaste hermano?-Ahora era Hades quien se tomaba la molestia en hacer acto de presencia.-Ah… veo que estas del lado de afuera… te ayudaría. Pero estoy ocupado… estábamos hablando de política con Athena… Ya viste lo complicado del tema no se puede desatender, por lo tanto nos vemos cuando pertenezcas a mis dominios…-el dios del inframundo se retiró con una sonrisa burlona.

-POR NOSOTROS HADES… ¡SOMOS HERMANOS…!

-YA CALLATE HOMBRE INFIEL…-Hera fue quien se acercó ahora-TE TIENES BIEN MERECIDO ESTAR DE ESE LADO…

-Ah no esto es una cargada…. ATHENA, PEQUEÑA ENGENDRO, DEJAME PASAR, NO PUEDES ALOJAR A HERA Y A MI NO.-La diosa de la guerra justa se hizo presente escoltada por Saga.

-Saga… ¿Escuchaste cómo me llamo?-miro a sus guerrero haciendo puchero.- Tíralo, con la otra dimensión, a la ciudad…-Dijo mientras fingía llorar.

-Como la diosa Athena desee…-Dijo Saga dispuesto a realizar la técnica.

-NO ATHENA… PROMETO NO HACERTE MÁS GUERRAS SANTAS Y PORTARME BIEN… INCLUSO DEJO DE INTENTAR MATAR A KANON, SI ME DEJAS PASAR…-Dijo el dios desesperado…

-¡OIGA!

-Perdón…-el dios miro algo molesto a los marinas que permanecían con él-Si NOS dejas pasar…

-Haremos una votación…-dijo Athena, mientras sacaba una bolsita- Quienes están implicados votamos y los dioses también…-Kanon, Hera, Hades, Perséfone, Ares, Dionisio, Hermes, Enio, Kaza e Isaac votaron junto con Athena.

-Veamos…-Saga saco el primer papel.-Si, Si, Si, Si, Si, Si, Si, Si, Si, Si, Si… Gana el Sí…

-¿Nos dejaran pasar?-pregunto el aliviado dios.

-No, estábamos votando por "SI dejamos que los zombis se los coman"-Informo sínicamente Ares. Para luego arrojar algo por encima del muro. Tethys lo agarro y lo miro… "Mostaza".

-Oigan… somos familia…-dijo Poseidón mientras miraba aterrado a los zombis…-¡DEJENME PASAR…!-Comenzó a golpear de nuevo el muro provocando que la pequeña grieta se extendiera.

-Poseidón. Si te pagaran por idiota, serias millonario… Estas rompiendo el muro con tus golpes.-Le reprendió Perséfone.-Déjenlo pasar antes que nos quedemos sin defensa…-los dioses muy resignados le dejaron pasar.

-Molestas a alguien Poseidón y te vas a afuera.-le advirtió Athena. Para luego retirarse… Perséfone y Kaza volvieron al puesto de vigilancia. Poseidón miro atentamente a Isaac que se retiraba solo, caminando un par de pasos atrás de Kanon y la pelirroja que había aparecido con Enio.

-OYE…-El dios agarro a Isaac por el brazo quien volteo a mirarle alarmado… -¿Así que me traicionas?

-Poseidón, déjalo en paz-Kanon llego y aparto al menor del dios- Ya escuchaste a Athena y no hables de traición… que fuiste tú quien lo dejo a su suerte primero.

-Pero…-Poseidón no sabía que replicar ante la fría mirada del caballero de Géminis.

-Ven Isaac, le dije a Camus que te cuidaría mientras él estuviera afuera con Hyoga.-se llevó al chico con él. La pelirroja les miro atentamente para luego seguir a los guerreros.

-Vamos a la casa del patriarca…-dijo Poseidón al fin.

_Esa misma noche._

-Si esos bichos siguen envistiendo el muro no sé qué puede pasar…-dijo Mu, mientras montaba guardia con Aldebarán, Kagaho, Hermes y Baian-El dios Poseidón lo daño…-dijo mientras le disparaba a otro de esos bichos.

-Esperemos que resista…-dijo Kagaho mientras miraba hacia la zona del muro- mi hermano y tu discípulo están con la señorita Perséfone… por ellos no tenemos que preocuparnos ahora.

_Casa de Géminis._

-No puedo creer lo que está pasando…-Kanon miro a su hermano mientras seguía preparando la cena, para ellos tres. Isaac miro a los gemelos. Tampoco terminaba de creerse que a solo un par de centenares de metros había un centenar de zombis.

-Me preocupa mi maestro e Hyoga.

-No te preocupes por ellos-Kanon le miro mientras daba vuelta la tortilla- Milo les acompaña y él es un experto en el tema de zombis…-Al oír eso Isaac sonrió.

-Gracias por permitirme quedarme aquí y no dejarme solo en Acuario…

-Agradécele a Kanon-Saga índico a su gemelo con la cabeza-Él fue el de la idea de alojarte en Géminis.

_Casa de Cáncer._

Los dos italianos y la irlandesa cenaban tranquilamente unas pastas mientras hablaban de un importante tema.

-No, destripar a una persona dejaría muchas evidencias.-Dijo la tranquila Alice- Tendría que ser un asesinato muy bien premeditado… y destripar a alguien no entraría entre ese tipo de asesinato.

-La mejor forma de matar a alguien… es por…mmm-María comenzó a pensarlo.- las cuerdas no, dejan evidencias, los cuchillos tampoco… yo diría que haciéndolo volar por los aires con una bomba hecha con productos comunes que sean difíciles de rastrear por ser de fácil acceso público.

-O si no…-Mascara les miro-Haciendo pasar la muerte por suicidio…-las chicas asintieron.

_Casa de Leo._

Aioria y Marín comian en silencio, por alguna extraña razon se habia preparado comida vegetareana. No querian saber nada con la carne.

_Casa de Virgo.  
_

-Ikki es mi amigo, por eso lo alojo en Virgo.

-Maestro, como su discípulo me parece un poco indignante ver a su asesino todos los días en Virgo.

-Las lecciones de Buda hablan de entendimiento, no solo de meditación Shiva.

-Pero maestro…-Shiva miro al caballero de Virgo que frunció el entrecejo.

-Si tienes problemas con Fénix, Shiva. Yo no tengo la culpa, por lo tanto deja de cuestionar mis amistades.-sentencio el rubio un tanto molesto… Shiva iba a replicar algo cuando

_-¡ROMPIERON EL MURO! ¡SALVESE QUIEN PUEDA!-_Grito Hermes por cosmos.

-¡MIERDA!-Maestro y discípulo tomaron sus armas y salieron de la casa de virgo.

_Casa de Aries._

Los chicos corrían velozmente hacia las casas superiores… uno de los MA-121 habia comenzado a golpear el muro con insistencia. Ellos habían intentado detenerle… pero se le sumaron varios más y el muro termino cediendo.

-Voy por mi hermano…-Kagaho remonto vuelo hacia la casa patriarcal y Mu se tele transporto hacia la misma para ir por Kiki... Hermes, Aldebarán y Baian corrían como almas que perseguía el diablo.

_Casa de Géminis._

-MIERDA…-Saga salió de la casa cargando una de las dos mochilas que habían preparado por si eso llegaba a pasar. Isaac llevaba una propia y Kanon la suya.-Para donde salimos…

-Síganme… usaremos las salidas que usaba cuando era aprendiz…-Kanon encendió una linterna y corrió hacia un montón de rocas… Ocultas entre estas había una escalera.

-Kanon que bueno que estas aquí…

-BAIAN, ALDEBARAN, DIOS HERMES…-grito Isaac al verles pasar… Estos se detuvieron y fueron hacia donde escapaban esos tres.

-¿Podemos escapar por aquí?-pregunto Hermes.

-Sí, síganme rápido…-dijo Kanon mientras comenzaba el veloz descenso por la escalera oculta.

_Casa de Cáncer._

Aioria y Marín escapaban junto con Mascara y las dos chicas por otra de las escaleras ocultas… En el escape se encontraron con Jabu, Valentine y Shilpyd que habían estado explorando esas escaleras. Por mera precaución el bronceado quería saber si podía transitarse por ellas en caso de que esto pasara.

-Que mierda… Poseidón ¿quién será la que te trajo al mundo…?-decía Mascara mientras escapaban por las escaleras secretas. Todos estaban armados hasta los dientes, al igual que los gemelos tenían mochilas preparadas para casos de emergencia.

_Casa de Libra._

Dohko junto con Radamanthys, Pandora, Aioros, Shura, Juana (novia de Shura), Shaka y Shiva escapaban por otra de las escaleras que comunicaban Libra con el exterior del santuario sin necesidad de pasar por las otras casas.

-Mierda… esto no puede estar pasándonos…-dijo Radamanthys completamente indignado.

-Pues pasa… apresuren el paso que si descubren estas escaleras estamos fritos…-dijo el antiguo maestro.

_Casa de Piscis._

Afrodita, Kagaho, Sui, Poseidón, Perséfone, Mu y Kiki... escapaban por otra escalera secreta. Realmente estaban muertos de miedo, principalmente por los infantes que estaban con ellos. Que no paraban de llorar por el terror. Por otras escaleras que también conducían a Piscis, Enio, Hera, Dionisio, Ares, Lune, Violeta, Nachi, y Sorrento escapaban de ese lugar.

-Aviso que cuidare de todos menos de Hera-dijo Enio mientras guiaba el escape.

_Casa patriarcal._

Aiakos, Krisna, Athena, Shion, Hades, Tethys, Partita, Shaina y Kaza… Escapaban por una escalera secreta guiados por Shion… La verdad que al patriarca no le caía muy engracia los acompañantes de viaje… pues de la orden solo estaban Shaina y él.

-Sera mejor que nos apresuremos lo único que nos falta es convertirnos en la cena…-dijo Hades que vestía de civil y cargaba una mochila al igual que todo los demás.

-Solo apresúrense a correr…-dijo Athena mientras le sacaba una buena distancia a los hombres con las otras tres mujeres del grupo.

_Donde está el Humer de María._

-LA CAMIONETA…-María saco las llaves y abrió las puertas desde la distancia. Había muchos más zombis de los esperados… y Jabu podía testificar eso… Descubrieron que estaban porque uno salió de las sombras y mato al pobre unicornio que ni tiempo tuvo para defenderse. Los espectros, caballeros, amazona, psiquiatra y sicario llegaron al vehículo y subieron presurosos. María encendió el motor y puso la marcha atrás abandonando velozmente el santuario.

-Maldita sea…-Mascara se puso el cinturón de seguridad…

-¿Y esto?

-Son cosas que no llegamos a sacar…-informo Alice mientras se sentaba en la parte de atrás, dado que con Valentine no cabían en el asiento trasero.

-Está lleno de armas… que alivio…-dijo el espectro de Harpía.

-Se supone que hay dos bolsos… Eran cinco, pero llevamos tres al santuario.-Informo María mientras abandonaban ese lugar.

_Donde Saga tiene su camioneta._

-Suban rápido…-todos subieron velozmente a la camioneta del gemelo y pusieron las trabas… A Saga le temblaban las manos, por eso se tardaba en encender el motor… Una vez hubo arrancado piso el acelerador a fondo y salieron de ahí.-Me lleva el diablo… maldita sea nuestra suerte.

-Tío… la verdad que si te tengo en frente te mato…-dijo Hermes, sentado en la parte de atrás de los asientos.

-por lo menos tenemos armas…-dijo Baian que aun sujetaba su rifle de mira al igual que Aldebarán y Hermes… Kanon también tenia uno.

_Continuara._

**Los grupos quedaron así:**

_El de Mascara:_

Ángelo, Alice, María Ángeles, Shilphyd, Valentine, Marin y Aioria

_El de los gemelos:_

Kanon, Saga, Isaac, Baian, Aldebarán, Hermes.

_El de Dohko:_

Dohko, Radamanthys, Pandora, Shura, Aioros, Juana, Shaka y Shiva.

_El de Afrodita:_

Afrodita, Kagaho, Sui, Poseidón, Perséfone, Mu y Kiki.

_El de Enio:_

Enio, Hera, Dionisio, Ares, Lune, Violeta, Nachi.

_El de Athena:_

Aiakos, Krisna, Athena, Shion, Hades, Tethys, Partita, Shaina y Kaza.

_**¿Lindos grupos no?**_


End file.
